Missing You
by LimitedByCreativity
Summary: The East High gang started senior year in an amazing fashion: they ruled the school. But, three months in, Gabriella and Sharpay disappeared. Four years later, they return. What will happen now, and what secrets will come out? COMPLETE! Sequel up now.
1. Prolouge

_Disclaimer: Don't own HSM. If I did…oh hell, I can't even joke about NOT owning it!!!!!! _

_Title: __Missing You_

_Summary: __The East High gang started senior year in an amazing fashion: they ruled the school. But, three months in, Gabriella and Sharpay disappeared. Four years later, they return. What will happen now, and what secrets will come out?_

_**This part is just a prologue.**_

Missing You 

Prologue

Gabriella stood next to the lamp post, every-so-often glancing at her watch. She was wearing faded blue jeans and a grey hoodie-top, which was pulled securely over her dark hair. It was hard to believe that three months ago, she and her friends were starting senior year excited about the times to come, and now she was standing on a quiet street in the middle of Albuquerque at half two in the morning on a Sunday in the harsh December weather. She sighed as she felt another tear drip down her cheek, thinking of the note she'd left Troy. The words she'd written in her familiar handwriting were burned in her memory:

_Troy,_

_Know I never regretted what we had, but I can't stay. I'm leaving, with a friend. I did something awful, that will have lasting repercussions and I have to leave. Move on, my darling, and forget me. All of you, just forget me._

_Yours forever,_

_Gabby xxx_

Other people in hoodie tops kept passing her, some glaring at her and some actually - creepily enough - _leering _at her. Two people had already asked her if she was Ms X - who apparently sold cocaine - and three men had drive up in front of her asking for her to "rock their world" in the back seat! She shuddered and started bouncing on the balls of her feet, more nervous than ever. The back-pack she'd packed hit her back painfully.

Finally, that familiar pink convertible drew up in front of her, the blonde in the front seat frowning worriedly.

"You okay, Gabby?"  
Gabriella nodded stiffly, "I'm okay, Shar. C'mon,"  
She leapt into the car and Sharpay drove off.

"Let's just go," Gabby whispered pleadingly.

Sharpay sighed, "Should…shouldn't we stay? Or at least tell someone?"  
"No." Gabby snapped, "People will be hurt, and I most definatly don't won't to be the cause of that, and I don't need you to be either."  
"I already have been." Sharpay sighed, tearfully.

Gabby smiled and squeezed her friend's hand, "I don't care, Shar. We _need _each other, now."  
Sharpay grinned, "Yeah. Right. To New York we _goooooo_!"

And the pink car drove of into the night, two teenagers (who were secretly sad) giggling about their first road trip.

* * *

Ryan Evans awoke to a piercing sound. Not the sound of an alarm clock. Not the sound of his sister screaming over the fact he'd used her exclusive strawberry flavoured sparkly lip gloss to paint smiley faces on the mirror - that is fun though - but a proper scream. His mother screaming.

"RYAN! VANCE! SHARPAY IS _GONE_!"

* * *

_Taaaa-doozle. Everyone says TA-DA and I wanted something different. : ) Hope you enjoyed. Please REVIEW:D _


	2. Part One

_Disclaimer: Don__'__t own HSM. If I did__…__oh hell, I can__'__t even joke about NOT owning it!!!!!! -Cries- _

_**It has been four years since senior year, so the gang will be about…21**_

Missing You

Part One

Troy Bolton felt he'd done quite well in his life. At high school, he was a successful basketball player, good student and had a good shot at a scholarship to a university. Well, _that _dream died the day a friend of his and his girlfriend disappeared. He'd spent so long looking for them he'd barely scraped by high school and hadn't even gone to university. His job right now? Well, it wasn't _awful_. He was a waiter at a local 5 star restaurant, where the pay was good and the tips weren't half bad. He had an apartment in Albuquerque and a car, so it's all good! He and his friends all moved on past their friend's disappearances. Chad and Taylor were currently engaged, and Taylor was training to be a science teacher while Chad wanted to be the coach at West High School. Kelsi and Jason were living together, and Ryan…well, Ryan seemed to be the only one who focused on his studies and looked for his friends, for he'd got into Harvard Law School, and was currently in his last year, and is expected to leave with numerous job offers. He also had a girlfriend at the school. Clarissa. Well…Clarissa was a clingy-spoilt-_blonde_-annoying-bimbo who was jealous every time Ryan talked to Martha or Kelsi or Taylor, and was always interrupting good times.

**(A/N I have nothing against blondes! I am one! I just couldn't think of ****a better word to describe her other than b---h and that's just RUDE!!!)**

In truth, they all acted the same but everyone wished the petite brunette and the loud-mouth blonde were still here to be with everyone. Troy hadn't had a real relationship since Gabriella, and sometimes he blamed the girls for the way his life turned out.

Troy sighed as he opened his wallet and pulled out the note Gabby had left him.

"Well…it must've been something bad, Gabs." Troy murmured, as he replaced the note and left to go to dinner with Ryan, Chad, Taylor, Jason, Martha and Kelsi_.

* * *

_

Gabriella looked out over the busy streets of New York, giggling slightly.

"This really worked out," she laughed, "We move out here four years ago with no where to go, and now we own our own _apartment _and we even got to go to college."  
Sharpay smiled, "Yeah. Good thing we met Mrs. Montoya."

Mrs. Montoya had been a big, tough-looking black taxi-driver who had driven Sharpay and Gabby to a hotel during their first week in New York, after Sharpay's car was stolen. She had offered them a place to stay upon realizing they were teenage girls alone in the world, and she had got them a place at NYU as her father worked there. Sharpay was now working as a secretary at Bloomingdales from nine to five, and then got home to let Gabby go to her job as an entertainer (singer) at a bar, from six to eleven.

"I still can't believe I sing for a living," Gabby sighed, "I thought I'd be, like, a _scientist _or something. But no…"  
"Hey! I'm a blooming _secretary_, woman!" Sharpay complained.

Gabby smiled, "Well, we have some great things out of life."  
Sharpay's smile grew as she felt something tug at the leg of her pants. She laughed as she saw the little child attempting to eat her pants.  
"No, sweetie. I need these," she laughed, picking the kid up and tickling her.

"How's her cold coming along?" Gabby asked, stroking the child's hair.

"Good. Zoë should be better any day soon," Sharpay murmured, cradling her daughter in her arms.

"As long as she doesn't pass it along to Dylan,"  
"She's not a germ carrier." Sharpay grumbled.

Gabby rolled her eyes, "Erm…she _is_."  
Sharpay rolled her eyes, as Gabby adjusted the boy on her hip, stroking his curls affectionately.  
"Whatever." Sharpay murmured, turning on the TV.

"Oh, can I see the news?" Gabby asked. Sharpay rolled her eyes, "How dull."  
_"…in other news, a woman was killed on the streets of Albuquerque today, after being hit by a drunk driver."_

Sharpay sat up suddenly, disturbing Zoë who whined in protest.

"…_Mrs. Mary Evans died after a man speeding hit her as she attempted to cross the road with her dog. The driver sped off, while onlookers called an ambulance. Mrs. Evans was also known for being the mother of Sharpay Evans who disappeared four years ago…"  
_Gabby turned to Sharpay, who was crying silently, before letting out a strangled sob. Zoë looked up at her mother, her big brown eyes frowning in confusion.

"Momma?"  
Gabby gently took Zoë out of Sharpay's arms and placed her on the floor with Dylan, before pulling the sobbing blonde into a hug.

"Oh, Gabby," Sharpay cried, staining Gabby's new pink shirt with runny mascara, "My mother…sh-she's…"  
"I know," Gabby soothed, rocking her hysterical friend.  
A few minutes later, Sharpay finally stopped sobbing loudly, settling for hiccupping slightly. She sat up, wiping her eyes.

"I'm sorry, Gabs," she sniffed.

Gabby took her hand, "Your mother is dead. You don't need to be sorry."  
The pair were silent before Sharpay whispered, "We've got to go back."  
"What?" Gabby cried.

"I've got to see Daddy and Ry."  
Gabby's eyes widened, "No, I can't see them! _We _can't see them. They'll see the babies…"  
"She's my mother! I've got to say goodbye!" Sharpay pleaded, "_Please_!"  
Gabby faltered, "Well…"  
"If your mother was dead, we'd already be on the flight!"  
Gabby sighed, "Okay. But we need to be careful."  
Sharpay squealed, "Oh, thank you Gabby."

So that's how two young women and two three-year-olds boarded the first flight to Albuquerque later that afternoon.

* * *

_**Next Time:**_

_Ryan watched as the woman approached the open coffin, looking at the body of his mother inside. He heard her whisper something, before pulling the veil back over her face and turning as if to walk back to her friend. It was at this moment Matthew, Ryan's eight-year-old cousin decided to run across her path, sending her flying. Her hat flew off, along with the veil, revealing her face to the whole room. Her blonde hair framed her familiar face and her terrified brown eyes locked in Ryan's._

_Everyone gasped._

"_Sharpay?" he whispered. She let out a strangled sob, and climbed to her feet, before running out of the church, grabbing her friend's hand along the way. Ryan stood, paralyzed with shock, and was vaguely aware of Troy chasing the two women.

* * *

_

_I hope this gives you encouragement to read next time! Review, please!_


	3. Part Two

_Disclaimer: Don__'__t own HSM. If I did__…__oh hell, I can__'__t even joke about NOT owning it!!!!!! -Cries- _

_Thanks for all the reviews, and I'd love some more feedback. I _should _warn you, Sharpay and Gabriella's baby-daddies aren't who you'll expect them to be. In the next couple of chapters, I'll be dropping very very _heavy _hints, so by the time all is revealed** (Mwa ha ha ha!)** you should've guessed. _

_So, life lesson 1: With WritersBlock102, expect…the _un_expected. : ) Please enjoy and review._

Missing You

Part Two

Ryan felt his friends comforting him, hugging him, giving him apologies, but Ryan didn't want to hear it. Today was the day of his mother's funeral, and Ryan felt like he'd somehow betrayed her. She'd wanted Sharpay back more than anyone, and she never saw her again before she died. Right now, Ryan's hate towards his sister was burning brighter than ever. He walked slowly towards the open coffin, his father on one side and Taylor on the other. Clarissa had decided to give the funeral a miss as _'corpses give her the heebie-jeebies'_. He felt his body start to shake as he saw his mother's perfect face, framed by her short blonde bob. The hospital had done a good job of making her absolutely…perfect, as she loved to be.

That's when it hit Ryan. He'd never see her perfect smile, or her voice greeting him with 'Ducky! How's my dashing boy?'. He'd never hug her again and smell her Chanel. Never again. Not only had he lost his sister, his best friend, but he'd lost his mother as well.

Taylor felt tears prickle her own eyes as she saw Ryan crying. She pulled him into a hug, and whispered, "It's going to be okay."  
Ryan sighed and shook his head, gingerly pulling away, "No. It's not."  
Taylor smiled encouragingly as she led Ryan to the front pew, and sat him between Chad and herself.

Taylor looked around at all the people who'd arrived. They all wore sad, miserable faces, and their eyes were locked on the large picture of Mary and Sharpay as they walked to her coffin to give their last respects. People were seeing this as a formal goodbye to Sharpay as well.

But no.

She couldn't be gone.

* * *

Sharpay and Gabby walked tentatively up the path towards the church. They were decked in long black pants with black sweaters and each were wearing hats with a veil attached to them, hiding their faces. Sharpay had balled her long hair under her hat. The babies were in the car; fast asleep, as the women only intended to be in there a couple of minutes.

"Are you sure about this?" Gabby asked nervously as they reached the large oak door. Sharpay nodded bravely.

"It's time to say goodbye. To my mother, our friends, and the world we once knew."  
Gabby nodded encouragingly and they pushed the heavy door open and entered the church.

* * *

Ryan turned to see two women wearing black enter the church. He watched as the tallest of the pair joined the back of the queue while her friend stayed at the back.

Ryan hated seeing all these people queue up to say goodbye to his mother. It was a sharp reminder that she was truly, really gone. He looked at all his friends who sat stony faced along the queue. It was a fairly quiet funeral, so only Troy, Taylor and Chad sat with him, as Jason and Kelsi were apartment-hunting, and Zeke and Martha were on a vacation together (huh…interestingly enough) Ryan noticed the woman in black stop right beside him, as she waited for the person in front to finish up.

* * *

Sharpay tensed as she stood right beside Ryan, praying he wouldn't notice her. She felt the urge to hug him and beg his forgiveness for leaving, but she stood still, her nails digging into the palm of her hand as she waited. Finally the person in front finished and she walked towards the coffin, removing her veil and looking at her mother for the first time in four years. She sighed shakily. Mary looked almost the same, but her face had aged immensely. Sharpay hated herself as she realized she was probably the reason for all the stress.

Sharpay lifted the piece of paper that was in her hand. It was a picture of Gabby and herself on the day they brought Zoë and Dylan home from hospital, as Dylan was born on the Friday at eleven fifty eight in the evening, 25th August and Zoë graced this world (rather painfully) on the Saturday at ten to eight in the morning, 26th August.  
"Goodbye, Mommy," Sharpay whispered, tearfully, slipping the picture into her mother's cold hand.

* * *

Ryan watched as the woman approached the open coffin, looking at the body of his mother inside. He heard her whisper something, before pulling the veil back over her face and turning as if to walk back to her friend. It was at this moment Matthew, Ryan's eight-year-old cousin decided to run across her path, sending her flying. Her hat flew off, along with the veil, revealing her face to the whole room. Her blonde hair framed her familiar face and her terrified brown eyes locked in Ryan's.

Everyone gasped.

"Sharpay?" he whispered. She let out a strangled sob, and climbed to her feet, before running out of the church, grabbing her friend's hand along the way. Ryan stood, paralyzed with shock, and was vaguely aware of Troy chasing the two women.

* * *

Sharpay grabbed Gabby's hand and pulled her out of the church, and the two women ran towards the car, aware of someone's heavy footsteps behind them.

"Open the car!" Sharpay yelled, as the old Mercedes they'd rented came into view. Gabby pulled out her keys and attempted to stick them in the car door, but dropped them.

"Crap!" she murmured, picking them up and fumbling to find the right one.

"Sharpay! Shar!"

Sharpay felt her heart leap as she heard Troy's voice yelling, shortly followed by Ryan and Chad's voices.

"Gabriella!" Sharpay hissed, pleadingly. Gabby finally wrenched the door open. Sharpay climbed in and Gabby started the engine, before quickly pulling out of the church car park and speeding off. The sudden flurry of movement disturbed the babies, who were howling now.

"Let's get to the motel." Gabby whispered. Sharpay turned to Gabby.

"He saw me. They all saw me, they know I'm alive." she whispered.

"Be happy no one saw Zoë, or Dylan, for that matter." Gabby said.

Troy stood panting in the car park when Chad and Ryan finally caught up.  
"She's alive!" Troy cried, gleefully, "If Sharpay's alive, Gabby will be too!"  
"Then why'd she run away?" Chad asked, "She could've stayed."  
Ryan frowned, "Let's just focus on the fact that they are alive."

* * *

_**Next Time…**_

_Sharpay yawned as she was filling her basket up with food. She hated getting the food-shopping shift, but she and Gabby had to take turns shopping. She was just exploring the vegetable section when she felt a trolley roll over her foot._

"_OW!" she yelped._

"_Oh, no, I'm sorry!" a voice cried. Sharpay looked up, ready to snap this person's head off, when she looked into familiar brown eyes._

"_Not you again!"  
"Sharpay!" Chad cried, excitedly, "Oh my God, I--"  
Sharpay dropped her basket and took off down the aisle, but Chad caught her and held her while she struggled._

"_Let -- Oof -- me _go _-- arrgh -- you dumb _oaf_!"  
"Well, that hurt! No way, Shar, you've got some explaining to do!"  
Sharpay bellowed in protest as Chad flung her over his shoulder and walked out of the store, Sharpay kicking and screaming.

* * *

_

_He he! I'm looking forward to that part. I know Chad may seem a bit brutish but he's _tough-man_ now: ) Also, I _had_ to add in the Zeke/Martha bit. I couldn't resist, seriously!! Review!_


	4. Part Three

_Disclaimer: Don__'__t own HSM. If I did__…__oh hell, I can__'__t even joke about NOT owning it!!!!!! _

_By the way, BIG hints to which baby has which daddy in this one. If you're smart enough to decipher my secret coding. -__smug smile 'til sister hits upside of my head-_

Missing You

Part Three

Gabriella lay on the uncomfortable motel room bed, smiling sweetly at her sleeping son. She and Sharpay usually had bitter disputes about who was cuter; Zoë or Dylan. Gabby insisted Dylan was because he had gorgeous dark brown curls, big baby-blue eyes, and light mocha-colored skin (like her own but lighter still) and - for the love of God - _dimples_!! She giggled and gently stroked his soft cheek. Sure, Zoë was cute with her soft light brown hair and almond shaped chocolate colored eyes with Sharpay's skin, and button nose but Dylan really took the cake. Speaking of cake, she was hungry...

"Gabby?" Sharpay called, walking into the bedroom with a sleepy Zoë resting on her hip, "Gabby, this dumb motel doesn't have any food."  
"Call room service…"  
"Gabby! This isn't a Hilton! This is a _motel _and they don't _have _a room service so we're going to _starve_!"  
Gabby rolled her eyes and sat up, "Go grocery shopping. We have a fridge to fill."  
Sharpay frowned, "It's your turn!"  
"No it isn't! Don't lie! Shar, we have two kids. We've got to take turns. Do you remember what you said four years ago?"  
"…no?"  
"Shar! Right after we got to New York, and I was upset because I thought we'd never live without being prostitutes on the street, and you said, _'We're going to have babies, and they're going to be beautiful. We're like a big family-of-four now, and families look out for each other!'_ Remember?"  
Sharpay rolled her eyes, "I already had the flashback. I'll go."  
Sharpay sighed and placed little Zoë down next to Dylan, kissing her head softly.

* * *

Chad, Taylor, Ryan and Troy sat in Taylor's kitchen, discussing the recent turn of events in which Sharpay returned. 

"She's my sister! We've got to find her!" Ryan complained.

"She doesn't want to see us, so give a girl a break!" Taylor snapped, pulling four mugs out of the cupboard.

"But Gabby could be with her. Don't you want to see your best friend from high school?" Troy asked.

"I do, but--oh, shoot, we're out of milk!" Taylor cursed, closing the fridge, "_And _we're out of most other things because _somebody _wouldn't go shopping."  
Everyone turned to glare at Chad, who hadn't noticed and was whistling merrily as he combed his unruly hair.

"Chad!" Ryan snapped. He turned to see the three people scowling.

"What?"  
"Go shopping for once!" Taylor barked, "We have _guests _and we're out of food."  
"No we are not!"  
"Oh yeah!" Taylor cried sarcastically, "Boys, can I interest you in _mouldy cheese_?"  
Ryan and Troy pulled identical faces, so Chad rolled his eyes and grabbed his keys, grumbling furiously on his way to the car.

"Maybe I like mouldy cheese." he moaned, before shuddering and muttering, "I can't even lie about that."

* * *

Sharpay yawned as she was filling her basket up with food. She hated getting the food-shopping shift, but she and Gabby had to take turns shopping. She was just exploring the vegetable section when she felt a trolley roll over her foot. 

"OW!" she yelped.

"Oh, no, I'm sorry!" a voice cried. Sharpay looked up; ready to snap this person's head off, when she looked into familiar brown eyes.

"Not you again!"  
"Sharpay!" Chad cried, excitedly, "Oh my God, I--"  
Sharpay dropped her basket and took off down the aisle, but Chad caught her and held her while she struggled.

"Let -- Oof -- me go -- arrgh -- you dumb _oaf_!"  
"Well, that hurt! No way, Shar, you've got some explaining to do!"  
Sharpay bellowed in protest as Chad flung her over his shoulder and walked out of the store, Sharpay kicking and screaming.

* * *

Taylor and the boys were sitting at the kitchen table talking when they heard the door slam.  
"Honey, I'm home!"  
"Chad?" Taylor called, "Did you get some milk?"  
Before Chad could answer, they heard someone scream. 

"What was--?"  
"I brought a friend home for dinner," Chad answered from the hall.

"YOU _JERK_!" a voice bellowed, and the three people cringed as they heard a slap.

"OW!"  
"LET ME GO, CHAD! I'M WARNING YOU!"

The three people watched as Chad carried a blonde woman into the room.

"YOU IDIOT! I _HATE _YOU!" Sharpay yelled, before noticing the three people staring at her.

"Sharpay!" Taylor sobbed, standing up and pulling the petrified woman into a hug, "Oh, my God, we've _missed _you!"  
When Taylor finally let go, Ryan stood, staring at his sister, "Shar? Is that really--"  
When Ryan moved towards her, Sharpay flinched away, heading for the door, "Just let me go--"  
Chad grabbed her arm, "No, Sharpay. We're the people who have wasted four years looking for you."  
Sharpay turned and slapped Chad again, "I've got to go!"  
"Stop slapping me!" Chad pouted.

"Sharpay."  
Sharpay turned to see Troy looking at her, wide eyed.  
"It's really you." he whispered, before pulling her into a hug. Before Sharpay could stop herself, she was hugging him back and burying her face into his shoulder, sobbing.

"It's okay." he said, rocking the hysterical girl, "Shar, where have you been?"  
Sharpay suddenly froze, realizing what she was doing, before roughly pushing him away, and scowling at all the people in the room.

"LEAVE US _ALONE_!!!" she bellowed, before shoving Chad aside and running from the apartment.

"What's wrong with her?" Chad asked, "And why is she always hurting _me_?"

Taylor looked shocked, "What did she mean by 'Leave _us _alone'?"  
Ryan sat down again, "I don't know, but we've got to find out."

* * *

Sharpay finally made it back to the motel, panting and sobbing. Gabby looked up from the sofa and her eyes widened. 

"Shar, what happened?"  
"He--I--everyone--…_CHAD_!" Sharpay gasped, trying to catch her breath. Gabby sighed.

"Maybe we should just tell everyone." Gabby suggested. Sharpay sighed.

"They'd be mad we kept this from them so long,"  
"But, still. They don't even know I'm alive and…and I _miss _them," Gabby whispered. Sharpay was silent a moment before saying, "I slapped Chad."  
Gabby burst out laughing, "What? You _slapped _the poor guy?"  
"What? He _kidnapped _me!"  
Gabby laughed again, "See? Why can't we share our immense joy with everyone else?"  
Sharpay shrugged, sitting next to her, "We've changed, Gabs. We have immense joy because it's been just us for four years, and we've matured together."

Gabby smiled, putting an arm around Sharpay, "But still. They've matured too."  
The two were silent, before Gabby whispered, "Do you remember when we found out we were pregnant?"  
Sharpay giggled, "Yeah."  
"You threw a chair out the window."  
"I didn't mean to! I just wanted some emphasis on 'I've _ruined my life_!'!"

The two laughed again, and stayed up late reminiscing from the good times.

* * *

_**Next Time…**_

_Gabby walked along the familiar Albuquerque street, humming merrily. It was nice of Shar to offer to baby-sit while she got some alone-time. She looked along the quiet street, and smiled when she saw all the malls and clothes shops she'd spent hours in before she became a mom. She took a sip of coffee from the cup in her hand and smiled, as the memories came flooding back. Suddenly, a cold hand covered her mouth and grabbed her around the waist, and she dropped her coffee. The person pushed her into an alleyway, pinning her against the wall. She finally saw the man's face. He had yellow, rotten teeth and large black eyes, and lank brown hair tied in a messy ponytail._

"_What do we have here, then?" he asked, leering at her, "A little lady, all alone on the streets?"  
Gabby whimpered as his hand started to wander down her body._

"_I can be some company," he grinned, before kissing her roughly, his tongue almost gagging her. Gabby attempted to push him away, but he pinned her arms against the wall. _

"_No!" she pleaded, but this made him laugh and start to reach for her pants. Gabby squeezed her eyes shut as his hands got lower and lower, when she saw another person walking up behind. This person tapped the man on the back._

"_Excuse me," New-Guy said. Lanky Hair turned, holding Gabby against the wall._

"_What?" he snapped, gruffly.  
New-Guy grinned, "I believe rape is against the law,"_

_Gabby gasped as New-Guy punched Lanky Hair around the jaw.

* * *

_

_**Ta-doozle! You didn't think I was actually going to write about **_**rape **_**did you? Yuk. Hope you enjoyed, please review!**_


	5. Part Four

_Disclaimer: I don't own HSM, though I do tend to burst into song when I'm playing sports, when I'm happy, sad, when school ends, at lunchtime, when I win things, when I'm alone and when I'm with my friends._

**Slight Chad/Troy in this but it really is tiny and actually quiet funny, so don't be put off.**

Missing You

Part Four

Sharpay and Gabriella awoke to the sound of a duet of baby screams. Sharpay groaned and uncurled herself from the fetal position, stretching out on the sofa they'd fallen asleep on.

"Gee whiz, we slept late." Gabby murmured, glancing at the clock, "The poor babies are probably starving."

Sharpay's eyes widened, "Oh my God. We don't have any food!"  
Gabby rolled her eyes, "Okay. You comfort Dyl and Zoë and I'll run to the store down the road and get some food, okay?"  
"Okay. But try not to run into Chad. He's a great big _brute_!"  
Gabby laughed, "Its amazing how we always run into one of them,"  
Sharpay grinned back, "Go on. I'm hungry too!"  
Gabriella rolled her eyes and got up, grabbing the rented-car keys.

* * *

Ryan walked into the kitchen, smiling at Chad and Taylor, who were busying themselves with breakfast.

"Hi, guys. Thanks for letting me stay the night," he yawned. Taylor grinned broadly at him.

"No problem. You've still got four weeks until you're due back in Boston, and we're going to make the most of you," she said. Chad nodded enthusiastically, swallowing a large mouthful of toast.

"Yeah!"  
Ryan smiled and sat beside Chad, "Honestly, it's nice getting a break from Clarissa. She's getting so…so…"  
"Clingy? Stupid? Annoying? Spoiled? _Blonde_?" Chad asked. Ryan frowned.

"Blonde? But, _I'm _blonde. Whatever! She's just being so _jealous_! It's so annoying!"  
Taylor sighed, "Sounds just like Chad."  
"Shut up!"  
Taylor chucked, and buttered some more toast, "Hungry, sweetie?"  
"No, thanks," Ryan sighed, "What I'd really like is to find my sister."  
Chad lifted his hand to his cheek, "That girl has quite a slap…"

"Why would she run from us? What did we do? Was I the reason she ran away?"  
Ryan was babbling more ideas out, so Taylor held a plate of scrambled eggs and toast out for him, which she knew he loved.

"Here. Eat."  
Ryan looked hesitant, before taking the plate and eating slowly.

"Do you remember the day they first vanished?" Chad asked suddenly. Taylor and Ryan looked at him in surprise, before all thinking back to that day…

_**-FLASHBACK-**_

"_She probably snuck over to see a friend, or to a party. We'll look for her and you go on as normal, __okay guys?"  
That was what Vance had told Mary and Ryan on that fateful Monday morning. No excuses or anything. __He__ told them she'd probably meet him at school, since her car was gone. So, with high hopes, he'd driven to school early and waited outside the front entrance.  
She didn't come._

_Troy and Chad arrived, and waiting with him, asking him what was up. _

_Zeke and Martha came, and waited. _

_But no Sharpay. _

_About two minutes before the bell went, Taylor ran up, gasping for air.  
"Has Gabby arrived?" she demanded. Everyone shook their heads._

"_Crud!" Taylor cursed, "She disappeared! She's gone!"  
Ryan's eyes widened, "Gabby too?"  
"What do you mean?"  
"Sharpay had disappeared this morning. We were sure she'd be here."  
"Oh, God, they're both gone!" Taylor cried, before pausing and reaching into her pocket, "This might explain it! In Gabby's room was a letter, for you, Troy,"  
Troy took the letter out of Taylor's shaking hand. The group watched as he read it, his eyes widening._

"_Oh, no."  
"What is it, Troy?"  
He looked up at his friends, eyes filled with pain, "S-she's gone. Gabby left. With some _'friend'_!"  
Ryan bit his lip, "Shar…"  
Everyone realised that day that two of their best friends had decided they couldn't live in Albuquerque. There were no words to explain they're feelings of pain, worry, hurt, disappointment, and anger. And there were so many questions. The one of top of everyone's lists?_

_Why?_

_**END FLASHBACK**_

Ryan stood quickly and suddenly from the table, as all those feelings came back.

"Ryan?"  
"I'm going to go for a walk."  
"Ry, wait--"  
"No. I'll be back soon," Ryan muttered, leaving.

"You dummy!" Taylor snapped at Chad.

"What'd I do?"  
Taylor rolled her eyes, "Only a _dummy _would have to _ask_!"

* * *

When Gabby had returned with food for herself, Dylan and Zoë were trying to nibble the table they were so hungry, so it was lucky she'd gotten there at that time. Once everyone was fed and happy, Sharpay had offered to baby-sit while Gabby went for a walk, an offer she readily accepted.

Gabby walked along the familiar Albuquerque street, humming merrily. It was nice of Shar to offer to baby-sit while she got some alone-time. She looked along the quiet street, and smiled when she saw all the malls and clothes shops she'd spent hours in before she became a mom. She took a sip of coffee from the cup in her hand and smiled, as the memories came flooding back. Suddenly, a cold hand covered her mouth and grabbed her around the waist, and she dropped her coffee. The person pushed her into an alleyway, pinning her against the wall. She finally saw the man's face. He had yellow, rotten teeth and large black eyes, and lank brown hair tied in a messy ponytail.

"What do we have here, then?" he asked, leering at her, "A little lady, all alone on the streets?"  
Gabby whimpered as his hand started to wander down her body.

"I can be some company," he grinned, before kissing her roughly, his tongue almost gagging her. Gabby attempted to push him away, but he pinned her arms against the wall.

"No!" she pleaded, but this made him laugh and start to reach for her pants. Gabby squeezed her eyes shut as his hands got lower and lower, when she saw another person walking up behind. This person tapped the man on the back.

"Excuse me," New-Guy said. Lanky Hair turned , holding Gabby against the wall.

"What?" he snapped, gruffly.  
New-Guy grinned, "I believe rape is against the law,"

Gabby gasped as New-Guy punched Lanky Hair around the jaw.  
Gabby let out another startled gasp as Lanky Hair fell to the floor, blood spurting from his nose.

New-Guy moved threateningly towards him, so Lanky Hair sped off down the alley like the rat he was.

"T-thank y-you," Gabby stammered.

"No problem." New-Guy said, turning to look at her. Gabby felt her heart freeze when she saw him.

"Oh my God."  
The man gasped, "Gabriella? Gabriella Montez?"  
Gabby nodded, "R-Ryan Evans."  
Ryan suddenly enveloped her in a hug, squeezing her tightly, "Oh my God, Gabs! You came back, you came back."  
Gabby smiled warmly and tentatively put her arms around him, "It's good to see you, Ry-Ry,"

* * *

Chad was humming merrily to himself as he washed the dishes, before he felt someone come up behind him. He smiled evilly; probably Taylor about to surprise him. Well, he'd get there first. He was going to turn and kiss her passionately. He quickly spun around, "Hey, baby!" and pressed his lips to hers. Only…it wasn't _her_.  
"Oh! Hey, honey!" Troy said, grinning after Chad pulled away, "Aren't you so _cute _with your big afro!"  
Chad cringed in **horror**, "Man! I _kissed _you!"  
Troy laughed, "I am just _so _irresistible!"

Chad picked some soapy bubbles out of the sink and blew them in Troy's face. Troy raised an eyebrow, threateningly.

"Ah-ha. Hath thou declared war?"

"Indeed!"  
Just before Troy could pick up some bubbles himself, Taylor walked in scowling.

"What are you girls doing?" she snapped. Troy pouted.

"I'm not a girl. I may have long thick eyelashes and love my hair and _occasionally _wear make-up but a girl? I am _not_!" he joked.  
Taylor rolled her eyes, "You're _stupid_."  
"I know,"  
Taylor rolled her eyes before placing her hands on Chad's chest and kissing him, "Hey, babe."  
"Oh, Tay, you don't know how much I've missed _your _lips?"  
"Why? Who else have you been kissing?"  
Chad looked up to see Troy winking flirtatiously. He frowned and shrugged, "No one. Just a…figure of speech."

Taylor shrugged and kissed Chad again.

"Hello?"  
Troy, Taylor and Chad turned when they heard Ryan's excited voice. He suddenly ran into the kitchen, eyes wide with happiness like a boy in a candy shop.  
"Ry, what's up?" Troy asked.

"Look who I found!" Ryan grinned, looking at the door.

Everyone was silent for a moment.

"There's no one there. Dude, did you make an imaginary friend?" Chad asked.

Ryan rolled his eyes, "That was your _cue_!"  
"Oh! Sorry! Say it again." a female voice called.

Ryan rolled his eyes, "Look who I found!"  
Everyone turned to the door, and in entered a petite woman, with curly brown hair falling to her shoulders, happy brown eyes and that familiar smile.

"Gabby! Gabriella Montez! Oh my _God_!" Taylor squealed, pulling her into a hug. Unlike Sharpay, Gabby quickly reciprocated this hug.  
"Oh, Tay-Tay, I've missed you!" Gabby whispered.

"Oh, Gabby, we have so much to catch up on!" Taylor cried, releasing Gabby and moving a lock of dark hair out of her eyes. Gabby froze.  
"Tay…is that an _engagement _ring?!" Gabby cried, grabbing Taylor's hand.

"Yeah! Chad finally got enough money to buy one."  
Chad harrumphed in the corner. Gabby grinned at him.  
"Oh yeah. Shar told me you two met--"  
Gabby froze…again.  
"Sharpay? You've seen her?" Ryan cried. Gabby nodded, as Taylor manoeuvred her into a chair.

"Yeah. We've kind of been living together." Gabby said.

"She was the friend you left with?" Troy asked. Gabby looked up, as if finally noticing him, and she went pink.

"T-Troy. Hi."  
Troy smiled, "Hey, Gabs,"  
"Why did you leave?" Ryan asked.

Gabby avoided the question, "Well, we had to leave. We each did something bad. Very bad."  
"What?"  
Suddenly Gabby's eyes widened, "Oh, God, I've got to go!"  
"Why?"  
"I left Sharpay looking after Dy-- _something_ and I need to go back."  
"What?"  
By this time, Gabby was already leaving.

"Gabby! Don't leave again!" Taylor called pleadingly.  
Gabby turned, smiling sympathetically.

"Tell you what. Tomorrow, Shar and I will come over here and we'll explain everything…I swear."  
"Okay. Two o'clock." Taylor checked. Gabby nodded, and left.

"She's alive. They're both alive. After all these years worrying." Troy whispered.

"And we'll see them tomorrow…cool." Chad grinned. Everyone frowned at him.

* * *

_**Next Time…**_

"_I hate you." Sharpay muttered as they walked up to the apartment door. Gabby rolled her eyes.  
"No you don't."  
"Well…I don't. But Gabby, c'mon, we've spent four years running away from people who'll judge us and we're _running _back into their arms."  
Gabby frowned as she rang the doorbell, "We couldn't hide from them forever. Dylan and Zoë will want to know who their other halves are."  
At that moment, a familiar brown haired boy opened the door, and both women bit their lips._

"_Troy," Gabby said with a smile. She noticed Sharpay was staring at Troy, especially at his face, with the familiar lopsided grin and shaggy brown hair. _

"_Come on in," Troy said, smiling dazzlingly. Gabby stepped past him, and looked at Sharpay, who stood transfixed. _

"_Sharpay…" Gabby hissed. Sharpay looked at her._

"_Gabby, I--"  
"Shar, come on!" Gabby said, grabbing her friend's wrist and dragging her in, while Troy just frowned at them._

"_Women." he muttered, closing the door.

* * *

_

_**Okay! Please review, fellow…humans…I think: )** _


	6. Part Five

_Disclaimer: I don__'__t own HSM, though I do tend to burst into song when I__'__m playing sports, when I__'__m happy, sad, when school ends, at lunchtime, when I win things, when I__'__m alone and when I__'__m with my friends._

**By the by, I have MANY flashbacks about the babies coming but I didn't go into ANY detail for I don't know ANYTHING about childbirth, so please don't be mad! -puppy dog eyes-**

Missing You

Part Five

The usually quiet Albuquerque street was disrupted. Loudly. Not by a car, or a motorbike, or children. By a very loud, shrill scream.

"YOU _WHAT_??!!" Sharpay screeched, as Gabby shook her head, trying to regain sound in her ears.

"I CANNOT GO OVER TO SEE THEM, GABBY!"

"We can't hide from them any longer," Gabby snapped, sitting down, "We've been in New York for four years. It's _over_, Shar. The jig is up."

Sharpay groaned and sat beside her, "I wish they still thought we were dead."  
"Why?" asked Gabby. Sharpay looked at her.

"It's just going to hurt us _all _when we go back to Manhattan."  
Gabby frowned, "We're going back?"  
Sharpay nodded vigorously, "Yeah! We have jobs there, and we were finally getting settled when I decided we had to come back."

Gabby sighed, "True."  
Then, she turned to Sharpay and whispered, "Do you remember when we had the babies, and the talk we had after it?"  
Sharpay rolled her eyes as she had yet _another _flashback!

_**-FLASHBACK-**_

_AUGUST 25__TH__ 8:30 PM_

_Sharpay lay on the couch, yawning loudly as she lay her hands on her largely swollen stomach. Mrs. Montoya was amazing to them, and treated them like daughters, and she doted on them.  
Sharpay sat up gently, trying not to hurt her poor back.  
"Shar?"  
Sharpay looked up as Gabby came in, face pale, "W-where's Mrs. Montoya?"  
"She, Mr. Montoya and Ally went to the store."  
Ally was the Montoyas' eight year old daughter. She loved Shar and Gabby and was always playing with their hair as she wanted to be a stylist when she was older. _

_Sharpay smiled at the picture of all five of them on the mantel place when Gabby let out a yowl._

"_Gabby?" Sharpay cried, getting up._

"_Oh, oh, Shar! My baby's coming!" Gabby whispered, and although she sounded pained, she saw the look of excitement in her eyes. Sharpay eyes widened.  
"What? Oh my God! Damn it, where's Montoya when you need her?!" cried Sharpay, cursing loudly._

"_Sharpay, call 911!" Gabby snapped, "We gotta go!"  
Sharpay called 911 and quickly called an ambulance, quickly scribbling down a note for the family. _

_Finally, the ambulance arrived and Gabriella and Sharpay were off to the hospital._

_AUGUST 25__TH__ 11:40PM_

_Gabby let out another blood-curdling scream as she gripped Mrs. Montoya's hand. She'd been at this labour-thing for three hours and ten minutes and _still no baby!

"_Oh, okay, baby," Mrs. Montoya whispered, wiping Gabby's sweaty head, "It's okay."  
Gabby muttered something unrepeatable as the doctor walked in._

"_How are we doing?"  
"Just peachy." Gabby seethed. Sharpay looked up from her magazine._

"_Is this supposed to make me look forward about having _my _baby?" she asked. Mr. Montoya shook his head, "No."  
"Well." the doctor said, silencing everything, "Looks like you, Ms. Montez, are ready to go to the delivery room."  
Gabby froze, "W-what?"  
"You're about to be a mom." Dr. Warner beamed, "I'm afraid only family is allowed in the delivery room, so is anyone here related?"  
Sharpay nodded, "Not to _Gabby _but to the baby."  
Dr. Warner shrugged, "Okay. That counts."_

_However painful labour was, Gabby had not anticipated the pain of delivery. She cried out again as another contraction tore through her._

"_Go on, Gabs!" Sharpay encouraged, holding her friend's hand, "You can do it!"  
Gabby screamed again, and finally dropped back, panting._

"_Well, the baby's crowning." Dr. Warner muttered._

"_About _time_!" Gabby moaned. Sharpay glanced at the clock. 11:56PM_

"_One more push, Gabriella!" Dr. Warner said. Gabby nodded and leant forward again. Finally, the cries of a baby entered the room. As Gabby stared in glee at the little child Dr. Warner held up, Sharpay looked at the clock, and wrote on her arm 11:58PM _

"_It's a boy!" Dr Warner cried. Gabriella beamed, "Oh…my…God."  
The nurses had taken Gabriella's son to clean him up, so Gabby fell back, grinning._

"_I'm a mommy!"  
Sharpay laughed, and held out her arm, "11:58PM, Gabby Montez goes from girl to mother!"  
Gabby laughed as the nurses finally deposited the baby in her arms. He blinked at her with big blue eyes.  
"He's so gorgeous," Sharpay whispered, playing with his little hand, "And he's so _tiny_! Look at his little feet, and hands and head…"  
Gabby laughed, "No offence, but that's _your _opinion!"  
_

_A few minutes later, Gabby was sitting in a recovery room, playing with her son while Sharpay and Mrs. Montoya took pictures. _

"_Shar," Ally interrupted, "You're wet."  
"Huh?" Sharpay muttered. She followed Ally's finger point to her pants, which were drenched with water.  
"Aw, crap."_

_Mrs. Montoya sighed as she led Sharpay to a doctor, telling them Sharpay was in labour. Seven hours and forty minutes later, Sharpay finally gave birth to her daughter at ten to eight, August 26th. At eight o'clock, Sharpay and Gabby were sitting in beds right next to each other, cooing and cuddling their children._

"_This is amazing." Gabby whispered, "It's got to stay like this."  
Sharpay looked at Gabby, "Gabs…we love life how it is but it _is _going to change. We can't hide from our friends and family forever."  
Gabby felt tears prickle her eyes, "I know."  
Sharpay took Gabby's hand, "Let's make a pact."  
"What?"  
"As our eldest children as witness, we promise to someday return to Albuquerque, New Mexico, and see our old friends, even if it ends in heartbreak. At least they'll all know the truth."  
Gabby smiled and shook her friend's hand, "It's a deal."  
__**-END FLASHBACK-**_

"Have you noticed how often we change opinions?" Sharpay asked. Gabby nodded.

"So, tomorrow we're going to see Taylor and Chad, and Troy and Ryan, and they're going to know the truth." Gabby insisted. Sharpay sighed.

"What about the babies? We can't just take them."  
Gabby smiled, "I looked up a good day care centre today. We'll leave them there for a couple of hours."  
Sharpay nibbled her lip nervously, "I don't know if I can leave my baby…"  
"You can. Zoë will be okay."

Sharpay rolled her eyes, and tried, "We have nothing to wear,"  
"Ever heard of a shopping spree?"  
Sharpay's eyes widened, "I love you, Gabby Montez!"

* * *

Sharpay and Gabby climbed out of the rented Mercedes cautiously. Gabby was wearing a tight fluffy green sweater with long jeans and black heels, a silver belt around her waist and her hair tied in a side ponytail. She wore gold heart earrings, and had a faux-leather purse on her arm. Sharpay had a low cut pink halter top, framing the silver heart locket around her neck and wore a denim skirt, with tall high-heels, obviously trying to show everyone motherhood had _not _changed her figure…too much.

"I hate you." Sharpay muttered as they walked up to the apartment door. Gabby rolled her eyes.  
"No you don't."  
"Well…I don't. But Gabby, c'mon, we've spent four years running away from people who'll judge us and we're running back into their arms."  
Gabby frowned as she rang the doorbell, "We couldn't hide from them forever. Dylan and Zoë will want to know who their other halves are."  
At that moment, a familiar brown haired boy opened the door, and both women bit their lips.

"Troy," Gabby said with a smile. She noticed Sharpay was staring at Troy, especially at his face, with the familiar lopsided grin and shaggy brown hair.

"Come on in," Troy said, smiling dazzlingly. Gabby stepped past him, and looked at Sharpay, who stood transfixed.

"Sharpay…" Gabby hissed. Sharpay looked at her.

"Gabby, I--"  
"Shar, come on!" Gabby said, grabbing her friend's wrist and dragging her in, while Troy just frowned at them.

"Women." he muttered, closing the door.

Sharpay and Gabby entered the house nervously, their heels clip-clopping on the tile floor.

"Sharpay! Gabby!" Ryan cried, standing up. Sharpay smiled worriedly, "Hi, Ry."  
Much to Ryan's surprise, Sharpay suddenly wrapped her arms around him, pulling him into a comforting hug.

"I'm so sorry, Ry-Ry." she whispered.

Ryan smiled and hugged her tightly, "I love you sis."

A few minutes later, Gabby and Sharpay were sitting on Taylor's comfortable couch, with everyone sitting around them watching.

"Well? Why did you leave?" Taylor asked.  
Sharpay and Gabby glanced at each other.  
"Well…does everyone here remember Tracy Darsinkyo's party?" asked Sharpay. Everyone nodded.

"I remember that. That was the night you and Troy got into a fight, broke up, and then two days later were back together." Chad grinned, "It was sometime in November, right?"

"Well…" Gabby murmured, "After Troy and I broke up, I was upset, so I sought comfort in someone else's arms."  
"Who?"

* * *

_**Next Time…**_

_In the next chapter of 'Missing You', Gabriella and Sharpay reminisce about Tracy Darsinkyo's party, and secrets, feelings and the identities of Dylan and Zoë's fathers come up. How will everyone take the news, and what trouble will it cause?

* * *

_

_**He he ho! Read next time and all shall be revealed…though most of you will have guessed, won't you? Oh well. REVIEW! Also, it just occurred to me that Gabby and Sharpay's feelings change very often; one minute, Shar wants to see the guys, and Gabby doesn't, the next it's the other way around! I'm sorry, about that, but just assume it's the mixed feelings of 2 confused women! You know how we do! LOL! Review.**_


	7. Part Six

_Disclaimer: I don__'__t own HSM, though I do tend to burst into song when I__'__m playing sports, when I__'__m happy, sad, when school ends, at lunchtime, when I win things, when I__'__m alone and when I__'__m with my friends. _

**By the way, as I said earlier in the series "Expect…the **_**un**_**expected." This is regarding the COUPLES!! **

Missing You

Part Six

_'It was late in the evening, but Tracy's party was still in full swing. There was dancing, singing, laughing and booze. A whole lot of booze. I still remember the fight between Troy and I…'_

"What are you so _mad _about?!" Troy yelled.  
"Oh, I don't know! The fact you were hitting on that slag, Michelle in the corner over there, perhaps?" bellowed Gabriella.

"I wasn't flirting!"  
"Please! You were practically _groping _her, Troy!" Gabby snapped.

"I wasn't! How am I supposed to be with someone who doesn't _trust _me?" Troy cried.

"How am I supposed to be with someone who'll make out with random cheerleaders?" Gabby demanded.

"Fine, I guess we're _over_!" Troy yelled.

"Fine! Go sleep with Michelle! See if I care!"  
Gabby stormed off the dance floor and straight over to the drinks table, grabbing a glass of booze and downing it in one; she giggled light-headedly and grabbed another one, and then another one.

"Gabby?"

Gabby turned to see Ryan Evans glancing worriedly at her.

"You okay?"  
Gabby nodded, "Yes."  
"Hey, I'm sorry about Troy and you…"  
"No, it's _fine_! I is okay!" Gabby slurred. Ryan frowned.  
"Erm… I _am _okay."  
"Good, that's both of us."  
Ryan bit his lip, "How much booze did you have, Gabriella?"  
"One…two…three?"  
Ryan picked up her cup and looked inside, "Gabby, this is _vodka_! You must be hammered."

Gabby shrugged, "I'm _fiiiine! _See, watch me dance, boy!"  
Gabby stepped cautiously towards the dance floor, before tripping over her feet. Ryan lunged forward and caught her before she hit the ground.

"You okay, Gabby?"  
"Sure!" she giggled, getting to her feet, "I'm okie-dokie."  
Ryan frowned, staring into her sad brown eyes, "I don't think that's true, Gabriella."  
Gabriella shook her head, "No. Can I lie down, maybe?"  
"Sure, let's find Trace and ask to lie you down somewhere."  
Ryan set Gabriella down on the sofa and went to find the familiar redhead.

"Hey, Trace. Do you have a spare bedroom for--"  
"Oh!" Tracy cut him off, "Sure. We have loads of places for couples to…_'relax'_!"

Ryan's eyes widened, "Oh, no no no no no…"  
"Bye bye, Ry." Tracy grinned, running off. Ryan rolled his eyes and went back to find Gabby. He scowled when he saw a tall black-headed boy chatting her up.  
"So, baby, since you broke up with Bolton, how about you and I give it a shot?" he was asking.  
Gabby shook her head, "No thanks. I'm going to take a break from boys."  
"Oh, c'mon! We could be…_great_!" the boy grinned, rubbing his hand up her arm flirtatiously. She squirmed away from him, before finally seeing Ryan.

"Ryan!" she beamed, the smile lighting up her whole face. She glared at the black-head boy.

"Ryan, my sweet _boyfriend_!" Gabby said, giving Ryan a pointed look. He grinned, catching on.

"Heya…sweetie?"  
Gabby giggled and got up, before grabbing the back of Ryan's neck and bringing his face down to kiss her on the lips. Black-haired boy rolled his eyes and got up, walking away, muttering about how fast girls get over boys. Gabby pulled away, flushed.

"Thanks God. Zane was _really _annoying me."  
Ryan smiled, "Well that was nice."  
Gabby smiled back, before placing a hand to her head, "Wow, the alcohol's taking effect. Is there a room free?"  
Ryan nodded, taking her hand, "C'mon."  
He led her towards the stairs. Upon getting to the landing, Gabriella and Ryan spent five minutes opening various rooms that were - ahem - _in use_. They finally found a spare one.

"Gee, this house is big." Gabby murmured, sitting on the bed.  
"Well, we all know how rich Tracy is." Ryan commented. Gabby sighed and reached to start taking her high heels off.

"God, I _hate _wearing these things!" she moaned, pulling off the last shoe and grinning at Ryan, "Thanks, Ryan."

"No problem. See ya."  
Ryan turned to leave the room. Gabby watched him for a moment before crying out, "Ryan! Wait. Y-you have something on your face."  
"Where?" Ryan asked, raising his hand to his face. Gabby laughed.

"Come here. I'll do it."  
He walked to Gabby and she reached up to his face as if to wipe something off, but kissed him romantically.

"Mph!" Ryan cried, pulling away, "W-wait, Gabby, we can't."  
"Why?" Gabby asked, standing up, "I want to. You want to."  
Ryan looked confused, so Gabby sighed, "Everyone knows you have a crush on me, Ry. I just think it's amazing you can hang around me and Troy without it bothering you. I guess that's what makes you so…_appealing_."  
Ryan frowned, "B-but you're _drunk_! I don't want to take advantage."  
Gabby smirked walking towards him, "It's not taking advantage."  
Ryan was about to complain again when Gabby's lips were crashing down on his.

And this time, he didn't object.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Troy sat at the side of the dance floor, glaring into space and swallowing cup after cup of alcohol. He'd seen Gabriella _totally _making out with that Evans boy. Stupid git! Just after the two of them were becoming friends, he went and stole Troy's girlfriend! And then, they'd run upstairs. Only an _idiot _would assume they were playing Scrabble in the dark up there!

Troy still believed he and Gabriella were meant to be. They were surely going to get over this latest fight.

Troy looked up and saw Sharpay Evans dancing sensually with Zeke Baylor. He smiled at her when she looked at him, and she grinned and waved, before muttering something to Zeke and walking over to Troy.  
"Hey, Troy-- _whoa_!"  
Sharpay cried out as she tripped over the table and fell onto Troy's lap.

"You okay?" Troy asked, his hands protectively around her waist. She smiled down at him.

"Yeah. Just too much of the old beer, y'know?"

"Yeah. Same here!" laughed Troy.

"Hey guys!" a plumy voice cried. They turned to see Tracy grinning at them.

"How'd you two like to make fifty bucks?"  
Troy beamed, "You have our interests!"  
"Well, everyone is having this bet going on that a girl can drink more vodka than a boy, and we want you two to be our guinea pigs!"  
Sharpay looked at Troy.

Troy looked at Sharpay.

"We're in!"

Less than fifteen minutes later, Troy and Sharpay had slammed back ten shots of vodka each. Sharpay's eyes were glazed over and she looked very flushed, while Troy was slurring every word and his eyes were unfocused.

"Right! Next shot wins. Sharpay?"  
"Hit me!"  
Tracy handed her another shot glass, which she downed quickly.

"Ah! Yum!" Sharpay grinned.  
"Troy?"  
Troy looked from the shot glass to Sharpay, before turning a pale shade of green and running off. All the girls cheered, while the boys moaned loudly.

"Fifty bucks?" Sharpay asked, looking directly at Jason.  
"_Maaaaaaan_!" he groaned, handing her a bill, "Spend it wisely."  
Sharpay nodded, before staggering towards the bathroom and knocking lightly on it.

"Troy? You okay?"  
A moment later, Troy emerged, looking slightly better.  
"Wow, someone left these cool minty things in the bathroom…my vomit breath is gone!" Troy gushed. Sharpay looked at the round white things.

"Are…? I'm not sure if those are _mints_, Troy! They look like…like _pills_!"  
"Oh."  
Both burst out laughing as Troy tossed them aside.

"Oh, well. I only had, like, two."  
Sharpay beamed, "Cool."

Troy took a bit of her long blonde hair and started playing with it, "You have very long hair. You're like Barbie!"  
Sharpay giggled, "Thank you."  
Troy smiled down at her, before leaning forward and kissing her passionately. Since the two were drunk, neither pulled back. Sharpay just forcefully pushed him into the bathroom.

And locked the door

'_And…I guess that's all that happened at Tracy'__s party, but it was significant to our disappearance.'_

_**Okay, no next time today! Read the next chappy and see, people! Now everyone knows the fathers' identities. Or you should. Oh, and review!**__** Or be punished! I don't exactly know…how…**_


	8. Part Seven

_Disclaimer: I don__'__t own HSM, though I do tend to burst into song when I__'__m playing sports, when I__'__m happy, sad, when school ends, at lunchtime, when I win things, when I__'__m alone and when I__'__m with my friends. _

Missing You

Part Seven

The room was silent for a moment.

"So…" Taylor started, pointing from Gabriella to Ryan, "You hooked up with _him_…"

"And you…" Chad pointed from Troy to Sharpay, "Got down and dirty with _her_…"

This comment earned a swift smack around the head from Taylor.

"I can't believe you slept with my girlfriend!" Troy cried, looking at Ryan.

"Erm, _ex-_girlfriend!" Ryan snapped.  
"Yeah! You did it, like, five minutes after we ended!" Troy yelled, standing up.

"Well, you did it with my _sister_!" Ryan barked, also standing up and matching Troy. Troy raised his fist threateningly.

"GUYS!" Taylor snapped, "Sit! There will be no arguing in my home!"  
Ryan and Troy grumbled apologies and sat back down.

Sharpay looked at Gabriella, who was turning a soft shade of green from nerves.  
"That still doesn't explain why you left, girls." Chad muttered, rubbing his head.

"Yeah, apparently you two both got _hot _nights!" Taylor joked. Chad frowned.

"So, you talk about how good Ryan and Troy could be in bed, and you get away with it, but I say _down and dirty _and I get hit on the head?"

Taylor ignored her fiancé and turned back to the two girls.

"So, why did you leave? Because of _these _goons?"

Sharpay bit her lip, "Well, you see…"  
It was this moment that Gabriella's phone rang, playing a _Simpson's _theme tune.

"Hello?" she said, answering it, "Yes, this is she…what?…_what?! _Oh, man, we'll be right down."  
Gabriella hung up the phone, eyes blazing, "Shar, we've got to go get Dylan and Zoë."  
"Why? Are they in trouble?" Sharpay asked, sitting up suddenly.

"I'll explain on the way," Gabby sighed, "Guys, I'm sorry, we've got to go pick up some…_people_…"  
"Who are Dylan and Zoë?" Ryan asked, his face still flushed from the revelation he'd slept with Gabriella.

"…friends…" Sharpay murmured.

"When can we meet them?" Chad grinned, "It's obvious they're in Albuquerque."  
Gabby shrugged, "Soon."  
As Gabby stood up, her foot knocked over her purse and she cursed as all her belongings spilled over the floor.

"Here, let me," Chad beamed, getting on his hands and knees. He re-packed her bag with her lipstick, mirror, and - much to his and Gabriella's embarrassment - tampons, before he finally got to her wallet, which had opened on impact with the ground.

Chad picked it up and was about to close it when he noticed a picture inside of it.

"Whoa, the two of you look like _hell _in this picture!" he commented, before he studied the picture even further. Sharpay and Gabriella shared a scared look as they realised what he was looking at.

Chad's eyes widened, "Oh my--"  
"Chad!" Sharpay snapped powerfully, standing up, "We can explain--"  
"I can't believe this!" Chad whispered.

"Darn, he's not as dumb as he looks," Sharpay said, bitterly.

"What is it Chad?" Taylor asked cautiously.

"Sharpay and Gabriella had _babies_! They've got babies in this picture!" he cried, throwing the picture at Taylor like it burnt his hand.  
Gabriella snatched her wallet from Taylor's hand, "We can _explain_, you fools!"

Troy and Ryan stood, slowly.

"Gabriella, we never--" Troy started, "Sharpay, we totally--"

"Gabriella, we totally--" Ryan started.

Sharpay glanced at Gabriella

Gabriella glanced at Sharpay.

They both sighed.

"Okay, okay, people." Gabriella said.

"Yes, we were pregnant when we left," Sharpay murmured, so quietly everyone had to strain to hear her.

"Oh my God…" Troy whispered, "_That's _why you left."  
Sharpay nodded, "I was having my friend's boyfriend's baby. I had to leave,"  
Troy's eyes flashed with anger, "Why? Why couldn't you believe I'd help you?"  
Sharpay looked taken aback, "You what?"

"I'd have supported you!" Troy yelled, "I'd have looked after you and our baby. It was my responsibility!"  
Sharpay folded her arms crossly, "Well, I think Gabriella and I have proved that we didn't need you and Ryan."  
Ryan turned as green as Gabriella, "It's…Gabby's is definatly _mine_?"  
Gabriella sighed, "Ryan, let's step out there and talk, okay?"  
Ryan meekly followed Gabriella into the hall, while Taylor and Chad sat together under the window, ready to witness the blood bath between Troy and Sharpay.

* * *

"Ryan, Shar and I did run away because we were both pregnant." Gabby whispered, "It's not because I was worried that you wouldn't look after me. I knew if you didn't your sister would force you to anyway…"  
Ryan smirked as Gabriella continued, "I was scared. Scared of what my parents would say, what _you _would say, what school would say, and I didn't want everyone looking at me thinking I was just an underage single mother. When I ran away, I didn't mean to hurt anyone, I wanted to _save _people from pain."  
Ryan smiled softly. Good old Gabriella, always trying to protect.

"Just for the record, Gabby…" Ryan smiled, "I wouldn't need Sharpay to force me to look after you."  
Gabriella's pretty face lit up, "Seriously?"  
Ryan nodded, "Of course. I'd want the best for you and our…"  
Here Ryan trailed off, and looked pointedly at Gabriella.  
"Son," Gabriella supplied, "Dylan,"  
Ryan smiled, "Wow. A son."  
Gabby bit her lip and wrapped her arms around Ryan, who squeezed her back.

"I've missed your hugs," he whispered through her thick brunette hair.

Gabby smiled, "I've missed you."  
Ryan pulled away gently, "So…can I see Dylan?"  
Gabriella nodded, "Sure. We've got to pick him up soon anyway."  
"Why?"  
Gabby sighed, "He's at a day-care centre. He got into the art closet and found a can of blue paint and, let's just say, Sharpay's daughter is _never _going to wear that magenta dress again!"  
Ryan smiled, "Ah…_that's _my boy!"

* * *

"How could you not tell me?" Troy snapped.

"You had a great future ahead of you. I wasn't going to ruin that with a _kid_! I was protecting you, man!" Sharpay cried.  
"I've missed everything about my first child! Is that supposed to make me _feel _good?!" Troy yelled.

"No! I only left because you had Montez and all your basketball robots, and you'd probably just turn the _whole _school against me, and just tell everyone I sleep around!"

Troy's eyes narrowed, "You sure put a whole lot of faith in that opinion."  
"You probably would've anyway!" Sharpay muttered, bitterly.  
"_I'd have supported you_!" Troy snapped for the umpteenth time.

"Oh, you _say _that, but if you were put to the test, I imagine you'd be surely tested." Sharpay hissed.

"Thanks to you and Gabriella, I'm a _waiter_! At least my life would be better if you'd told me."  
"Thanks to _you _personally, I'm a _secretary_! At least my life would be better if you'd used _protection_!" Sharpay bellowed. Chad cat-called from the corner, while Taylor just looked surprised this was going on.

"We have a kid! You could've told me you were having it."  
"_She_, Troy!" Sharpay yelled, "If you refer to my daughter as a _it _one more time, I swear to God she will be the _only kid you'll ever have_!"  
It was Taylor's turn to cat-call.

"Shar?"  
They all looked to see Ryan and Gabriella looking around the door.

"Erm, we've got to go and pick up Zoë and Dylan," Gabby muttered.

Sharpay glared at Troy once more, "Good. And then hopefully we can go to New York soon."  
"Why would you do that?" asked Troy.  
"Because, we've got to call someplace home," Sharpay hissed, following Gabriella out of the door.

* * *

_I hope you enjoyed this. I would put a _**Next Time **_but I can't think of one so I'll just wing it! Please review!_


	9. Part Eight

_Disclaimer: I don__'__t own HSM, though I do tend to burst into song when I__'__m playing sports, when I__'__m happy, sad, when school ends, at lunchtime, when I win things, when I__'__m alone and when I__'__m with my friends. _

I'm in a really AWESOME mood. On Wednesday, me and my friends went to the fair in our town and rode loadsa rides, though the last ride I went on was this one in a circle that span and sorta…_bounced _and my friend actually fell off her seat and slid right at us! We're bruised but it was AMAZING! And, tonight we went to the theatre and saw a hilarious version of Shakespeare's _A Comedy of Errors! _Sorry. Rant over :D** This chapter contains heavy RYELLA, but nothing M-rated. Pinkie swear**** :D **

Missing You

Part Eight

Sharpay, Ryan, and Gabriella walked into Tiny Tots Day-care, one neutral about what had happened previously, one excited and anxious to meet his son, and one in a downright bad mood.

"Where are they?" Sharpay asked, impatiently.

"Hello, Ms. Montez!" the day-care runner, Ms. Balamory, greeted, "Thank goodness you are here!"  
Gabby nodded, "Yep. I just went to pick up Dylan's dad."  
Gabby grinned up at Ryan. Ms. Balamory shook Ryan's hand firmly.

"Hello, nice to meet you. Shall we go and get your children?"  
The three people followed Ms. Balamory to a plastic house. Gabby bent down and looked in a small window, "Ah-ha!"  
A moment later, Sharpay was crawling through the small door, and smiled when she saw the tea party going on, except one child had blue hands from painting and the other was wearing a hideous _tweed _affair after her dress was ruined.  
"Hey, Dyl! Hey, Zoë! You ready to go?"  
"Momma!" Zoë beamed, wrapping her small arms around Sharpay's neck. Sharpay sighed as she hugged her small daughter. _God, she's cute._

"Hello, Shar-Shar." Dylan said. He called her Shar-Shar because he couldn't properly pronounce Sharpay yet, bless him.

"Dylan, have we got a surprise for you." Sharpay whispered, excitedly.  
Dylan cocked his head, so Sharpay continued, "A special guest. C'mon, let's go meet him."

Sharpay crawled backwards out of the house, Zoë still hanging around her neck. Ryan smiled.

"Is this Zoë?"  
Sharpay nodded, hoisting Zoë onto her hip as she stood, "Zoë, this is Uncle Ryan."  
"Hi, Zoë." Ryan grinned, waving. Zoë smiled shyly, burying her face in her mommy's shoulder.

"She's just shy," Sharpay explained. Ryan pretended to pout.

"I am _not _that scary!"

Dylan followed out of the house, standing and grabbing Gabby's legs.

"Momma! Momma, I painted a pwicture of yoo!" he grinned. Gabby's face lit up just by seeing him.

"Really? Well I can't wait to see it. Be careful, you're _blue_!" she swooned, lifting him up. Then she turned to Ryan, who stared at Dylan.  
"Who dat?" Dylan asked, curiously. Gabby smiled at Ryan.

"Dyl…this is your daddy."  
Dylan's eyes turned to big blue saucers. Ryan grinned.

"Hey…sorry I'm not taller."

Dylan frowned, "Daddy?"  
Ryan nodded, "Yep. That's…well, my very recent name."  
Dylan reached forward and grabbed a hold of the silver chain around Ryan's neck, toying with it, muttering "Daddy…" over and over thoughtfully.

"You're lucky that paint's dry." Ryan grinned.

Then, as Gabby passed Dylan over into Ryan's arms, Dylan's face lit up and he circled his arms around Ryan's neck.

"He's the more social one," Sharpay murmured, trying to coax Zoë out of her hair.

Ryan felt a lump in his throat, so he quickly turned away from Gabby and Sharpay so they wouldn't see how emotional he was getting.  
Gabby smiled, "Ry, it's okay to cry."  
Ryan blinked back his tears quickly and replied in a gruff deep voice, "I-I'm not crying!"

Gabby laughed, and said sarcastically, "Oh, obviously you are still a _fantastic _actor!"

* * *

"I HAVE A _KID_!" Troy ranted, storming around Taylor and Chad's living room, while they sat in the same position they'd been in before.

"A child! A _daughter_! A _Zoë_!" Troy gasped, finally sitting down.

"And she's three, and Sharpay never told me she was pregnant." he sighed.

Taylor rolled her eyes, "Troy, she didn't ruin your life. _You _did. You could've kept at your studying, like Ry, but you were the one who wanted them back the _most_. At least now I understand why."  
Chad glanced at her, "Why?"  
She gave her fiancé a disdainful look, before saying, "His confused feelings over them. He needed them _here _to figure out which one he liked more."

Chad shrugged, "Well, it makes sense, man."  
Troy moaned and buried his face in his hands, "I was a jerk, wasn't I?"  
"Yes." was the simultaneous answer.

* * *

Ryan stared, awestruck as he watched his sister, the Ice-Queen, the Drama Freak, the Drama _Queen_, care for her daughter. He'd never thought she'd have so much compassion in her, yet here she was, laughing as her daughter smeared spaghetti over her face.

"Zoë, you are a _mess_, sweetheart!" she giggled, attempting to wipe the sauce from her daughter's face.

The group had decided to go out for lunch at a local noodle bar, for Ryan to get reacquainted with his sister, friend, niece and son, and Ryan could not help but notice how _neat _Dylan was compared to Zoë. Well, now the blue was off of his hands…

"God, you need a wash!" Sharpay laughed, successfully pinning Zoë's arms down and wiping her face with a napkin. Zoë beamed at Ryan, and held out a bit of spaghetti.

"Sketti?" she asked, with her cute lisp. Ryan shook his head.

"No thanks, Zoë."  
She shrugged and put it in her mouth instead.

Gabriella rolled her eyes, "They grow up so fast. In a couple of years, they'll actually be using knives and forks."  
"Shocking." Sharpay said, before looking at Ryan, "So, Ry-Ry, how have the last four years been for you?"  
Ryan shrugged, "Well, our parents were driven crazy looking for you, I managed to keep up my studies and I never auditioned for a musical again, I dated Martha Cox _and _Kelsi for some short periods, before graduation and I left to go to Harvard Law."  
Sharpay's mouth fell open, "_Harvard Law School_? Jesu--"  
Sharpay looked down at her daughter, who had wide open eyes, before finishing, "Gee _whiz_! Harvard Law! Wow…"  
Ryan smiled, "I know. What about you?"  
Gabriella sighed, "Well, we went to New York, lived with a kind lady named Mrs. Montoya, had a baby each, went to NYU but I still ended up a karaoke bar singer…"  
Ryan's face fell, "Oh? Not a teacher or scientist, huh?"  
Gabriella shook her head, "And Sharpay's a secretary."  
Ryan gasped falsely, "Not one of Hugh Hefner's _Playmates_?"

Ryan laughed, as Sharpay flicked some water at him, "_You _quiet!"

Zoë yawned loudly and nestled into her mother's chest, chewing Sharpay's long blonde locks.

"Aw, someone's sweepy." Sharpay said in a baby voice. Ryan looked at his watch.

"It _is_gone six…"  
Sharpay looked at the messy table, "Erm…pay the bill and let's go before they see anything!"  
Gabriella nodded her agreement and she picked Dylan out of his high chair.

"I'll pay," Ryan offered.

"No, _we _will!" Gabriella insisted.

"No!" Ryan stopped her getting up, "You've been paying for my son for three years, allow _me_!"  
Gabby laughed as he got up and went to the counter, "Such a gentleman."  
"God, I've missed Ryan," Sharpay whispered.

* * *

Gabby and Ryan stood at the side of Dylan's crib, watching him sleep.

"He's so gorgeous," Ryan whispered.  
"I love his curls." Gabby sighed, "And his eyes. They're _your _eyes, y'know?"

Ryan nodded, "Yeah."  
Gabby sighed again. Ryan turned to look at her, "Thanks, Gabs,"  
"For what?"  
"Not getting rid of Dyl." Ryan murmured. She turned to look at him.

"Really?"  
"Yeah. I only just met him, but I really love him, y'know?"  
Gabby nodded, "Just like me when he was born."  
Ryan smiled, looking down at his son, "It must have been so hard for you, and I only wish I was there for you."  
Gabby felt her heart swell, and she remarked happily, "Boy, am I glad I slept with you at Tracy's party."  
Ryan looked back up at her, "I agr--"  
Ryan was cut off by Gabriella's lips attacking his, winding her hands in his hair. He was frozen for a moment before grasping her around the waist and pulling him closer.

She pulled away slightly, imploring him with her large brown eyes, "Stay here tonight?"  
Ryan nodded, and kissed her again.

* * *

_**Next Time…**_

"_Tay let me sleep on your couch," Troy muttered, getting up, and helping Chad up._

_Chad shrugged and opened the door, revealing three familiar people._

"_CHAD! TROY!"  
"IS IT TRUE?!"  
"What are you having for breakfast?"_

_This last question came from the only male, and his girlfriend quickly swatted him across the chest._

"_**What**__? Kels, you dragged me out here so early I--"  
"It doesn't matter!" Kelsi Neilson snapped, before turning back to Chad, "Is it true that Sharpay and Gabby are back?"  
Chad's eyes widened and he looked at Troy who was scratching his head thoughtfully._

"_Yeah…I __**may**__have crept into your kitchen last night and I __**may**__have drunk all your beer and I __**may**__have gotten drunk and I __**may**__have called these guys."  
Martha Cox rolled her eyes, "Chad! Is what Troy said true? Are Shar and Gabs back?!"

* * *

_

_Okay, yeeeeeeah. I'm finishing it _there_, absolutely NOTHING __**M-rated**__…yet…no I'm kidding…I hope. I hope you enjoyed, please review. __**Reviews are LOVE!**__ : D _

_P.S Mrs Balamory…us BRITS will know the name as the name of a PARTICULARLY annoying children's show with singing, a colorful village with weird inhabitants and, worse of all, LEARNING!!! _


	10. Part Nine

_Disclaimer: I don__'__t own HSM, though I do tend to burst into song when I__'__m playing sports, when I__'__m happy, sad, when school ends, at lunchtime, when I win things, when I__'__m alone and when I__'__m with my friends._

**In this chap., see if you can spot lines from HSM1 and HSM2. If you spot all 5, you get a cookie! Not a real one, I like my cookies.**

Missing You

Part Nine

Sharpay Evans sat on the sofa of the grubby hotel room, filing her French-manicured nails with a sickeningly sweet smile on her face. Well, Zoë and Dylan hadn't woken up and it was already seven in the morning, _and _she knew her best friend Gabriella Montez and Sharpay's brother Ryan had had a very good night last night.

A _very _good night last night.

* * *

Gabriella awoke to soft sunlight streaming through the small window directing into her eyes. She grumbled quietly and suddenly froze, aware of someone _moving _beside her. And then it all came back to her.

_**OH GOD, OH GOD, OH GOD!!!**_

She sat up and stared at the shirtless blonde boy beside her, still asleep with his mouth slightly ajar. Gabriella smiled. He would be so cute if it wasn't for the…

Ryan let out another loud snore and rolled over, muttering something about pink jelly.

She ran her hand through her hair as she remembered what she and Ryan had done last night.

I repeat, _**OH GOD, OH GOD, OH GOD!!!**_

She sighed and got up, grabbing a shirt from the floor and slipping it on before tiptoeing out of the room. She quietly walked into the living room, before noticing another familiar blonde sitting on the sofa.

"Hi, Gabriella," she sing-songed. Gabriella put on a fake smile.

"Hi, Shar. Anything for breakfast?" she asked. Sharpay scowled.

"I thought you'd be too full up after last night. _Speaking _of last night, when did Ry leave?"  
Gabby shrugged uncomfortably, "I don't know. _Maybe _it wasn't Ryan we were with! Maybe we're being punked! _Maybe we get to meet Ashton!!_"  
Sharpay's eyes narrowed, "That's a load of rubbish."  
"What? Ashton's _cute_."  
"_Not that, you fool_!" Sharpay hissed, "You and Ryan _did it _last night!"

Gabby's face paled. Sharpay sighed.

"See? This is what I was afraid of. We have to go back to Manhattan, yet you're not going to want to leave Ryan."  
"Technically, Sharpay, we can't leave without Zoë and Dylan's fathers' permission." Gabby pointed out. Sharpay's face darkened.

"Troy doesn't care about Zoë, remember?"

Gabby sighed, "It does look that way…"  
"Yeah. Anyway, back to you and Ryan! Gabby, we left because you and Ryan got too close; _very _close, in fact; and that resulted in an unwanted baby."  
Gabby winced, "I love Dylan with all my heart."  
"That doesn't change the fact both of them were accidents," Sharpay whispered, her eyes watering just by her harsh words, "And if you and Ryan go back into this charade, it's probably going to end with _you _getting hurt, _Ryan _getting hurt, and, eventually, _Dylan _getting hurt."  
Gabriella bit her lip, before a defiant smile appeared on her face, "It may not. Sharpay, Ryan is a good guy, and he's your brother. He wouldn't hurt any of us."  
"Hey, I'm not saying avoid him completely. He's still your baby-daddy, but don't start this again. Let's just go home," Sharpay sighed.

Gabby was about to answer, when Ryan came out of the room, dressed in only his jeans. Sharpay let out a small squeak and turned away.

"Sorry to intrude but Gabby's wearing my shirt," Ryan said, sheepishly. Gabby looked down, "Oh…sorry,"  
She quickly ran into her bedroom, leaving Ryan and Sharpay alone.  
"Did I interrupt some girl talk?" Ryan asked, scratching his head. Sharpay scowled.

"I can't believe you slept with her, Ry. You already put her through enough." she hissed. Ryan sighed.

"I know, but my sense was overshadowed by…by _lust_, I guess!"  
Sharpay rolled her eyes, "Oh. _Lust_. Many a good man has fallen prey to that."

"What'd you mean?" he asked, suspiciously. Sharpay looked flustered for a moment, looking up and down at her big brother, who now towered over her since he'd finally finished puberty.

"EVAPORATE, TALL PERSON!!!" she bellowed, gesturing to the door as Gabriella came out, wearing low-slung jeans and a magenta coloured top, and she was brushing her curly hair. Ryan glanced at her before retreating to the bedroom. Sharpay muttered something under her breath as she heard the babies' crying due to her yelling.

"Good job, Sharpay." Gabriella said, sarcastically, "We really needed babies crying."  
"Oh…_Namasté_!" Sharpay snapped, for lack of a better word.

"Isn't that, like, an Indian greeting?" Gabby asked.

"What do you care?" Sharpay demanded, before storming towards her room.

Gabriella rolled her eyes and turned to go back towards her room but nearly ran into Ryan, who was holding a whimpering Dylan in his arms.

"Oh! Ryan." Gabby cried, flushing bright red.

"Hi," Ryan murmured, blushing the same colour.

Gabby smiled and gently took Dylan into her arms.

"Hey, sonny, what's up? Huh?"  
Ryan smiled as Gabriella comforted Dylan, "Hey, Gabby, we need to talk about last-"  
Gabby's head whipped back up, taking Ryan by surprise, "Later, Ryan. Today, we'll just…_enjoy _it."  
Ryan nodded, "Okay. Fine."  
Gabriella smiled, squeezing Ryan's hand, "Thanks."  
The two settled into an uncomfortable silence, broken every once in a while by Dylan's soft whimpering.

"Me and Shar want to go shopping today." Gabriella told him, growing tired of silence, "We're just going to have trouble balancing two toddlers and some shopping bags."  
Ryan's face creased in concern, and he asked, tentatively, "Do you…have enough _money _for shopping?"  
Gabby nodded, "Yes, we should be okay if we keep within our budget."  
"Do you want me to baby-sit?" Ryan asked, suddenly. Gabby's face creased into a broad grin.

"Seriously? You'd do that?" she asked. Ryan nodded, "Sure. A chance with my son and my niece."  
Gabby sighed happily, "I love how well you took the news of being a father. I'm so glad you didn't react like Troy."  
"Well, I was terrified at first, but I'm older now. More _mature_, and I can't run away from my problems," Ryan admitted.

Gabby smiled, before leaning up and pecking his lips, "_Would _you baby-sit? We won't be that long."  
Ryan nodded, in a daze, "S-sure. One or two hours. I'll go back to Taylor's,"  
Gabby bit her lip, "Are you sure? Will Troy be there?"  
Ryan nodded again, "Yes. He's always there, he only works on Mondays, Wednesdays, Fridays and sometimes on Saturdays."  
Gabby grinned, before depositing Dylan in his arms again, "I'll go tell Sharpay she has a wonderful brother, then."  
Gabriella started walking towards Sharpay's bedroom, but once looked back over her shoulder and winked flirtatiously.

Ryan's eyebrows went up, but he looked at his curious son and quickly lowered them.

"Ah, don't worry. In a few years you'll be doing that too."

* * *

_KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!_

Chad stumbled towards the door, muttering about the early hour. He was just about to open the door when someone came out of the living room, and crashed into him.

"Wha--?"  
"Mornin'," a sleepy voice said. Chad pushed Troy off him.

"Man, why are you here?!"  
"Tay let me sleep on your couch," Troy muttered, getting up, and helping Chad up.

Chad shrugged and opened the door, revealing three familiar people.

"CHAD! TROY!"  
"IS IT TRUE?!"  
"What are you having for breakfast?"

This last question came from the only male, and his girlfriend quickly swatted him across the chest.

"_What_? Kels, you dragged me out here so early I--"  
"It doesn't matter!" Kelsi Neilson snapped, before turning back to Chad, "Is it true that Sharpay and Gabby are back?"  
Chad's eyes widened, and he looked at Troy who was scratching his head thoughtfully.

"Yeah…I _may _have crept into your kitchen last night and I _may _have drank all your beer and I _may _have gotten drunk and I _may _have called these guys."  
Martha Cox rolled her eyes, "Chad! Is what Troy said true? Are Shar and Gabs back?!"  
Chad opened the door wider and let them in, "Come in, and be _quiet _because I don't want to wake Tay--"  
"Too late." a grouchy voice said from the hall, "I'm already awake."

Everyone turned to see Taylor walking towards them. Chad cringed. Lately, she'd been suffering a stomach bug and was puking a lot - especially in the mornings - and he'd been trying to let her sleep as much as she could since she was up from eight to eleven barfing.

"Oh, hi, Tay. I meant to _shut these losers up_but they wouldn't listen." Chad mumbled, glaring at the three people in the doorway.

"Yeah, for a little person you're loud!" Troy grinned at Kelsi, who promptly hit his arm.

"That girl really needs to take up _knitting_! Or something when she can only hurt herself." Troy grumbled.

"C'mon in you guys. I'll put on the coffee," Taylor yawned, gesturing for them to come in. Martha, Jason and Kelsi barged in, causing Chad to lose his footing and fall onto Troy, who yelped and fell back into the living room.  
"This is a very _wrong _position!"

* * *

Ryan whistled as he walked towards Chad and Taylor's apartment door, a diaper bag on his shoulder and pushing a double-buggy with both kids in.  
"Daddy! I _hungry_!" Dylan cried. Ryan smiled.

"Wow, some of your aunt Shar _is _showing up, huh little guy!"  
"Ry-Ry, where is we?" Zoë asked. Ryan parked the buggy just to the left of the door and knocked at the door.

"Just a fwiends - I mean _friends_!"

Zoë giggled and stuck her thumb in her mouth.

"It's open!" a groggy voice called. Ryan shrugged and, kicking the door open, pushed the buggy into the hall.

He hummed a show tune as he left the buggy and diaper bag by the now closed door and walked into the kitchen.

"Hey, Chad, Tay, Troy…" Ryan trailed off at the sight of Kelsi and Martha talking to Taylor and Jason wolfing down pancakes.

"Riiiiiiiight."  
"Ryan! You're back!" Taylor laughed lunging at him and pulling him into a hug, nearly knocking the hat from his head.

"Er, Tay?" Troy said, "He's in the same clothes as last night."  
Taylor frowned and stepped back, looking at him, "Oh yeah…"

Ryan felt his face burn, before turning to the other three, "Kels, Martha, Jason, what are _you _doing here?"  
"Did you hear about Sharpay and Gabby?" Kelsi asked. At the sound of Gabriella's name, Ryan blushed further.

"Sorta…"  
"Ryan, are you too lazy to change?!" Taylor cried, "_Seriously_? Eww…I touched you…"  
Chad pursed his lips, before grinning manically and snapping his fingers, "_He hooked up_!"  
Taylor cringed, "Bigger _Eww_!"  
Ryan shrugged, "Well…"  
Suddenly he was cut off.

"DAAAAAAAAAAADDY!"

Everyone jumped at the sound of a furious baby voice.

"The hell…?"  
"What was that?"  
"Someone is _cranky_!"

Ryan bit his lip, "I-I can explain…"  
"We already know," Taylor whispered, "You brought your and Gabby's baby here, didn't you?"  
Martha's mouth fell open, while Kelsi gasped.

"_You and Gabby had a baby_?!" Jason cried.

"A _son_, thank you very much!" Ryan snapped hotly.

"When? How?" Kelsi stammered. Ryan sighed.

"Well, it kinda goes like this…"  
Ryan proceeded to tell the story of Tracy's party, and how he and Troy didn't know they were fathers until about a day ago.

"Wow…" Martha whispered, "You and the Ice Queen?"  
"Yep."  
"That is my sister, y'know?"  
Taylor grinned, "So, where is little Dyl?"  
Ryan's face suddenly creased into a grin and he leapt up, before running into the hall. Dylan beamed at him from his seat.

"Dada!" he cried. Ryan patted his head before unbuckling him and lifting him up. He was about to walk away when he heard a high-pitched squawk.

"Sorry, Zo," he muttered, turning back and picking her up as well, "Boy, you are like your mama."

* * *

"You don't think he brought Zoë, do you?" Troy asked nervously.

"Most definatly." Chad grinned, "You spent a night with his _sister_. It's time for _revenge_!"  
At this point, Chad let out a notoriously bad evil laugh. Taylor put her hand on her stomach.

"Ew. I feel sick again."  
"I can't believe this," Kelsi sighed, "Ryan and Gabby?! Troy and Sharpay?! All this _right _under our noses, and we didn't notice!"  
"Y'know, I'm right here!" Troy muttered, crossly. Kelsi patted his arm.

"And you! A father for three years, without even knowing it! This is _huge _transformation, and you and Ry are gonna take ages to become proper dads."  
At this moment, Ryan walked in, two toddlers balanced expertly on his hips, and the diaper bag slung over his shoulder.

"Hey guys," Ryan said, sitting both toddlers on the table, and then putting the bag on the floor.

Taylor stared at the toddlers, who stared back at her with cocked heads and wide surprised eyes.

"Ooh." Taylor muttered. The little girl giggled and looked around the room interestedly.

"Oh, Troy! She has your hair!" Taylor laughed, picking her up, "She's _adorable_!"  
This is when Zoë started to get a little shy, and she looked down at her hands.

"Aw, someone's gone shy!" Ryan gushed.

"Dude." Chad cried, obviously shocked at Ryan's…_un-_manliness!  
"And this must be Dylan!" Taylor said, putting him on her other leg. Unlike Zoë, he grinned up at her and started jabbering about toys.  
Troy was staring at Zoë, who lifted her head and blinked at him with large brown eyes.

"Wow." Troy murmured, gently taking her off of Taylor's lap (who squealed in protest).

"She's gorgeous," Kelsi giggled, advancing towards Troy, "And she's all yours!"  
Troy stared at Zoë.

Zoë stared at Troy.

_Oh my God_!

_Oh my God_!

_Oh my God_!

_I'm a father!!!!!!!!!

* * *

_

_**Next Time…**_

_Troy burst out laughing loudly, which disturbed Zoë and she left out a grumpy __**'Hurrumph'**__before rolling over and going back to sleep. _

_Taylor stroked Zoë's hair, "Chad's secret is funny, I guess."  
Troy giggled, "Yeah. What about you?"  
"__**Me?**__" Taylor cried, stiffening._

"_Do you have a secret?"  
Taylor nodded, before looking around the room like she was worried someone was hiding there._

"_I do. It's about how sick I am."  
Troy's eyebrows shot up, "Really? Do tell."  
Taylor lay back, placing a hand on her stomach before muttering something inaudible. _

"_What?"

* * *

_

_**Okay…hmm, long chapter. I hope you enjoyed this, and next time I'll get onto this Clarissa/Ryan/Gabby thing. I hope I described how Ryan was all-natural with being a daddy O.K., and I need help on how Troy will get used to it, as well, as he will not be as comfortable with it as Ryan. Hmm…any **__**suggestions please review! Again, hope you liked!  
Toodles!  
**_

_**WritersBlock102**_

_**P.S. If you found all 5 HSM quotes, tell me by REVIEWING and I'll send your imaginary cookies, 'kay? **_


	11. Part Ten

_Disclaimer: I don__'__t own HSM, though I do tend to burst into song when I__'__m playing sports, when I__'__m happy, sad, when school ends, at lunchtime, when I win things, when I__'__m alone and when I__'__m with my friends. _

_**By the way, thanks to **_**EVERYONE **_**who has reviewed, it means so much to me. :D SO KEEP 'EM COMIN'!**_

Missing You

Part Ten

"Troy?" Taylor called. He had left to put Zoë down for a nap and…he hadn't come back. Kelsi, Jason and Martha had left, and Ryan was currently watching Barney with Dylan, while Chad was complaining about having to watch Barney with Dylan.

Taylor sighed. She was _marrying _that curly haired dude, and he was so _immature_. It took him three years to propose, and who knows _when _he'll be ready to be a dad.

Taylor smirked secretively, as she walked into the spare guestroom. There, she saw Zoë curled up in a little ball, snoozing, while Troy lay beside her, just watching.

"That has got to be the sweetest thing I've ever seen." Taylor crooned, sitting beside Troy.

Troy sat up, sighing, "I'll bet it is."  
"Troy, she's gorgeous. Aren't you happy to have a baby?"  
"I didn't know about her for so long." Troy said, before turning towards Taylor with worried eyes, "I don't know if I can do this. I can't adapt to being a father like Ryan, I'm not that…that…"  
"What? Special? Amazing? Mature?"

"…no, un-guy-ish."

Taylor laughed, "C'mon, stop all these Ryan's-in-the-closet rumors!"  
Troy pulled a face, "Fine."  
Taylor grinned, "Troy, I think you are cut out to be a dad. You've just got to be around Zoë and you'll get that _paternal _feeling."  
Troy turned back to Zoë, "I still can't believe Shar kept the secret for so long."  
"Everyone has secrets."  
Troy looked at Taylor, now with a cheeky smile on his face, "_Really_? What's Chad's?"  
Taylor shrugged, "Nothin'."  
"C'mon, tell me!"  
"Okay. You know he said his mom had seen _Phantom of the Opera _27 times?"  
"Yeah…"  
"That wasn't her, it was Chad."  
Troy burst out laughing loudly, which disturbed Zoë and she left out a grumpy _'Hurrumph' _before rolling over and going back to sleep.

Taylor stroked Zoë's hair, "Chad's secret is funny, I guess."  
Troy giggled, "Yeah. What about you?"  
"_Me?_" Taylor cried, stiffening.

"Do you have a secret?"  
Taylor nodded, before looking around the room like she was worried someone was hiding there.

"I do. It's about how sick I am."  
Troy's eyebrows shot up, "Really? Do tell."  
Taylor lay back, placing a hand on her stomach before muttering something inaudible.

"What?"  
"I'm _pregnant_…"  
Troy stared at her with wide eyes, before saying in an unmanly, high squeaky voice, "_Pregnant_?"  
Taylor's eyebrows went up. Troy cleared his throat and said in his normal voice, "You can't be serious, Tay-Tay."  
"What's wrong with being pregnant?" Taylor asked, looking hurt, "Technically, it's _Chad's _fault, not mine."  
Troy grinned, before hugging Taylor, "Congrats, Tay. Aww, look at you all grown up!"  
Taylor laughed and swatted him away, "C'mon. Let's get out of here. Barney's on and Zoë won't want to miss it."  
"Okay, but _I _want to miss it!"

Troy gently picked Zoë up, whose eyes snapped open and she beamed up at Troy.

"C'mon, Zo. Let's get you in there to stare at…a big purple dinosaur."  
Taylor laughed again, and followed Troy out of the room.

* * *

"_SHOES!!!!_"  
The shoppers in 'Lisa's Boutique' were grumpily disturbed by the loud cry of a word describing a certain accessory for feet. They all turned to see an excited blonde woman and her raven-haired friend, with a burning red face.

"Sharpay, you have bought seven pairs of shoes today!" Gabriella hissed, turning away from the bemused shoppers.

"BUT they were all heels! _These _are flats!" Sharpay snapped, stubbornly.

Gabby frowned, "I know this is the first time we've been shopping properly in three years, but dial it down! We should go soon, we've already got four bags each, _and _we've spent nearly…"  
"I don't want to know!" Sharpay muttered, "Ooh! Pink!"  
Gabby rolled her eyes and grabbed Sharpay's arm, "Come!"  
"Wh--? No!"

"Sharpay Elizabeth Evans, do not _make _me take your purse away!"  
Sharpay pulled a face before grudgingly following Gabriella out of the shop.

"I dislike you." Sharpay said, while Gabriella hailed a cab.

"I know." Gabby grinned.

"Excuse me, do you have the time?" a voice asked.  
Sharpay looked at her watch.

"Yeah, it's three o'clock," she mumbled distractedly.

"Thanks."  
"No prob--" Sharpay turned to flash the person a 1000-watt smile, but instead her jaw dropped.

"Er…Gabby…?"  
"What?" Gabby asked, turning, but then she froze.

"Gabriella?!"  
"…Mom,"

* * *

_**Next Time…**_

_Ryan waved awkwardly, while trying to stop Dylan grabbing his hair. _

"_Oh."  
Lucia suddenly froze, staring at the baby._

"_T-this must be m-my grandson?" she muttered. Gabriella nodded._

"_Yes. Dylan Lucifer Montez."  
Ryan looked at her, "__Montez__? He's an Evans!"  
Gabriella smiled, "I know, but I thought it would be easier to give him my name."  
Ryan smiled at her, and Gabriella beamed back. Before long, basically everyone saw the blush rise in both of their cheeks and they both looked away.

* * *

_

_Hm…short chapter…Well, Mrs. Montez is back, and she is a granny…unbeknownst to her. She'll find out though, lol! I am in a mega-good mood, because it's half-term here in England, but school starts in a day so…BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!! My big bro gets another week off so I repeat…BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!! Please review:D _

_Oh, and here are the answers to the HSM quotes in the last chap.!_

…_muttering something about __**pink jelly**_

_Gabby shrugged uncomfortably, "I don't know. __Maybe __it wasn't Ryan we were with! __**Maybe we're being punked! **__**Maybe we get to meet Ashton**__"_

"_**EVAPORATE, TALL PERSON!**__"_

…_**Namasté**_!"

"_**That girl really needs to take up **__**knitting**__**! Or something when she can only hurt herself.**__"  
_


	12. Part Eleven

_Disclaimer: I don__'__t own HSM, though I do tend to burst into song when I__'__m playing sports, when I__'__m happy, sad, when school ends, at lunchtime, when I win things, when I__'__m alone and when I__'__m with my friends. _

**S****orry about the PREVIOUSLY and NOW ON WITH TONIGHT'S EPISODE. I couldn't resist!**

Missing You

Part Eleven

_PREVIOUSLY_

"_No prob--__"__ Sharpay turned to flash the person a 1000-watt smile, but instead her jaw dropped._

"_Er__…__Gabby__…__"__  
__"__What?__"__ Gabby asked, turning, but then she froze._

"_Gabriella?!__"__  
__"…__Mom,__"_

_Now, on with tonight's episode…_

"Gabriella! Oh, my beautiful baby!" Lucia Montez cried, engulfing Gabriella in a bone-crushing hug. Gabriella fell into her mother's embrace, holding her tight as Lucia sobbed into Gabriella's long dark hair.

"My darling girl! Where _have _you been?" Lucia asked, pulling away. Gabriella looked at Sharpay.

"Erm…New York." Sharpay answered.

"Sharpay? Sharpay _Evans_?" Lucia gasped, before pulling Sharpay into a hug as well. Gabriella giggled as Sharpay stiffened into the hug, looking at Gabriella over Lucia's shoulder with wide, worried eyes.

"_New York_?" Lucia cried, "Why on Earth would you go there?"  
Gabriella sighed, "It's a long story, Mom."  
"I have time," Lucia beamed, finally releasing Sharpay, "Let's go to a café and discuss this."  
Sharpay nodded at Gabriella, as Lucia led the way.

* * *

Taylor yawned loudly as she relaxed on the sofa. Troy stood with Zoë in the doorway, staring, while Ryan was stifling laughs. Chad sat in a big comfy armchair, mouth ajar and eyes wide.

"Chad, _say _something!" Taylor begged, rolling onto her stomach. He shook his head, his afro bouncing dangerously.

"Oh…my…God…" he whispered, voice cracking.

"Need some water?" Taylor asked. His mouth had been hanging open for half-an-hour.

"Yes please." Chad coughed, croakily. Taylor nodded and got to her feet, leaving the room.

"Dude, relax!" Troy muttered, stealing Taylor's seat.

"I just can't believe it. I'm gonna be a _father_." Chad cried.

"Chad, we are already fathers." Ryan pointed out.

Chad muttered something that was _very _rude (which Dylan repeated and Chad had a pillow thrown at his head).

"I mean…I'd noticed the sickness and stuff, but this possibility never crossed my mind. I should've guessed when I saw the weight gain!" Chad moaned.

"_Excuse me?!_" Taylor yelled, standing in the doorway. Ryan and Troy both grinned mischievously while Chad looked like a deer caught in headlights.

"I mean…I was just kidding -- you just look _curvy_…I--" Chad bit his lip hard, seeing Taylor's eyes going from cross to _furious_, "--er, I, um, I love you?"  
"Nice try." Taylor smirked, before emptying the glass's contents of water on his head and stalking away.

"No dude, _my 'fro!!!_" Chad whined, as water dripped onto his face. Ryan smirked.

"Yeah, your "'fro " is the big problem right now."

Chad was about to come up with some smart-alac remark when they heard the door slam.

"Hello?" a familiar voice called.

A moment later, Gabriella, Sharpay, and an older version of Gabriella stepped into the room.  
"Hi, guys," Gabriella beamed, "You remember my mom?"  
Troy's eyebrows went up, "Oh…Mrs. Montez, hi!"  
"Hello, Mr. Bolton." Lucia beamed, pinching Troy's cheek, "My, how grown up you are!"  
Ryan waved awkwardly, while trying to stop Dylan grabbing his hair.

"Oh."  
Lucia suddenly froze, staring at the baby.

"T-this must be m-my grandson?" she muttered. Gabriella nodded.

"Yes. Dylan Lucifer Montez."  
Ryan looked at her, "_Montez_? He's an Evans!"  
Gabriella smiled, "I know, but I thought it would be easier to give him my name."  
Ryan smiled at her, and Gabriella beamed back. Before long, basically everyone saw the blush rise in both of their cheeks and they both looked away.

"Chad?"  
"Yes, Gabriella?"  
"Why is your 'fro wet?"  
Chad shrugged, "Taylor."

Troy rolled his eyes before looking at Sharpay, "H-hey, Shar."  
She merely fixed him with a frosty stare before seeing Zoë, "Hey, sweetie!"  
Before Troy could protest, Sharpay had swooped in and was now hugging Zoë.

"I-I was kinda holding her…" Troy stammered. Sharpay glared at him.

"I thought you didn't care?"  
"I _never _said that! I said I was cross you kept her from me!" Troy shot back. Sharpay was about to snap back when Chad cut in.

"Guys! No fightie, alright?! Go to our room and _talk this out_!"

Troy frowned but led the way to Chad's bedroom. Sharpay followed, whining and complaining.

"Just be quiet!" Troy snapped, opening the door to Chad's room and gesturing for her to enter. Sharpay stuck her tongue out and adjusted Zoë on her hip, before walking in and sitting on the bed.

"So, what exactly does he want us to do?" Sharpay muttered, carefully stroking Zoë's hair.

"Well…sort this out, I guess. We have a baby. We can't just _fight _all the time." Troy said, stuffing his hands in his pockets. Sharpay smiled softly.

"I guess you're right." Sharpay sighed, "So…you go first."  
"What?"  
Sharpay rolled her eyes, "_Apologize_, you dim-witted boo-boo head."  
Troy frowned, "Huh? What kind of insult is _that_?"  
Sharpay gestured to Zoë, "You try being the mother of a three year old who repeats everything you say!"

At this point, Zoë decided to say exactly what Dylan repeated from Chad, earning a gasp from Sharpay and Troy looking horrified.

"_Troy Alexander Bolton_…" Sharpay fumed.

"No, no! _Charles Robert Danforth_!" Troy insisted, holding his hands up in defense. Sharpay sighed.

"Oooooooooooooooh, men!"  
Troy smiled and sat beside her, "So…I'm sorry for reacting so badly when you told me Zoë was mine."  
Sharpay beamed, "And I'm sorry I didn't tell you I was pregnant. I should have anticipated you'd help."  
"_You'd help, you'd help, you'd help…_" Zoë chanted. Sharpay looked down at her.

"Does she remember everything she hears?" Troy asked. Sharpay nodded, kissing Zoë's head.

"She's just an actress in the making." Sharpay said, leaning her head on Zoë's as Zoë spurted random sayings.

Troy smiled, but the longer he stared at Zoë the more protective he felt, so he quickly said, "I have made some rules regarding Zoë."  
Sharpay's eyebrows shot up and she gently placed Zoë on the ground, "What? I have a feeling she shouldn't hear this…"  
Troy rolled his eyes, "Okay,_ one_..."  
"Do remember you only just met her." Sharpay pointed out. Troy scowled.

"Let me _finish, _woman! Okay, one, she cannot date anyone until she is thirty – no, _forty_…"

"What? Troy –"

"_Two_, if a boy tries to court her, I must inspect him and deem him respectable…"  
"Bolton, you're crazy –"

"_Three_, if she does get a boyfriend, I am liable to shoot him…"

"Can I shoot _you_?!"  
"No. And, _four_, when she's a teenager, she's wearing a sweater, no matter _what _the weather is!"  
Sharpay had her head on her knees and was giggling uncontrollably.

"W…_what_? I'm deadly serious!"  
"This is the worst case of 'Protective Daddy' I've ever seen!" Sharpay giggled, sitting up and wiping tears of mirth from her eyes.

"So, you want her to date before forty?"  
"We'll see." Sharpay grinned, "I may accept your rules but, right now? The only boy she's interested in is her daddy…"  
Troy's face lit up, "Really?"  
Sharpay shrugged, "And Dylan…"

"_Dylan_? Who's Dylan? Sharpay, fetch my gun…!"  
Sharpay grabbed Troy's hands, "Two things. You don't _own _a gun…"  
"You've been gone four years. I may have joined the NRA!"  
Sharpay shook her head, "Uh, _no_. Two, Dylan is Gabriella and _Ryan_'s baby. If they got together, it would be sick cos Dyl is her _cousin_."  
Troy nodded, "Oh…right."  
Sharpay nodded and gently picked Zoë back up again.

"Hi, momma." Zoë beamed.

Sharpay looked at Troy, "Zo, do you know who this man is?"  
Zoë looked at Troy who smiled down at her, "Da mwilkman?"

Sharpay laughed, "No sweetie. This is your daddy."  
Zoë blinked, "Rweally?"

Troy smiled, "Yeah, sweet-heart. I'm Troy Bolton, otherwise known as Daddy."  
Zoë looked up at her mother, "Why he a Bolton when we a Evans?"  
Troy stared at Sharpay, "_Evans_? Why…?"  
"It was easier!" Sharpay insisted, before turning back to Zoë, "Zo, you are an Evans cos you have Momma's last name right now, but who knows? Soon, you may be a Bolton too."  
"I can change my name?" Zoë asked. Sharpay nodded.

Zoë beamed and looked at Troy, before saying something she'd heard a while ago from Mr. Montoya, "…_Groovy_!!"

* * *

_**Next Time…**_

"_RY RY!" the girl squealed, pulling Ryan up and doing some sort of 'happy-dance' before pulling him into a tight embrace. Ryan just looked plain uncomfortable. _

"_Oh. Who is __**this**__?" she said disdainfully, releasing Ryan long enough to look at Gabriella._

"_Oh, erm…"  
"Who are you?" Gabriella asked quite rudely, standing up._

"_I'm Clarissa. Ryan's girlfriend,"

* * *

_

_Okay, I absolutely LOVED the ending of that chapter. "…Groovy!!"…ha, I crack myself up. Which is probably a baaad thing, but oh well. I absolutely _promise_ next chapter will be focused on Clarissa/Ryan/Gabby…sorta. I just felt Shar and Troy needed some closure, so…REVIEW: D _


	13. Part Twelve

_Disclaimer: I don__'__t own HSM, though I do tend to burst into song when I__'__m playing sports, when I__'__m happy, sad, when school ends, at lunchtime, when I win things, when I__'__m alone and when I__'__m with my friends. _

**Thanks for all the reviews, people. I really appreciate it. . It's nice to know people are enjoying my story! Thanks again! ****And finally…you meet the evil CLARISSA. Everyone BOO! **

Missing You

Part Twelve

Chad yawned loudly, walking towards his bedroom. It had been a little while since Shar and Troy had gone into his room, and Taylor had finally forgiven him – yay! – and she, Gabriella, Mrs. Montez and Ryan were watching some kids show with Dylan, and they'd forced him to go find the others.

_God, I wander what time it is. Hmm…must be dinner time cos I'm _hungry_. I'll get something in a minute. Maybe a sandwich or…_oh_, I know, maybe we still have some leftover pizza! Ooh, I love pizza, and pizza's a funny word. Pizza, pizza, pizza…_

Chad opened the door to his bedroom and raised an eyebrow. Troy and Sharpay sat on the floor, leaning against the bed, Sharpay's head on Troy's shoulder and they were both asleep. Zoë was curled up in her daddy's lap.

_Huh…_

Chad walked forward slowly and gently prodded Sharpay, who fell onto her side and landed with a soft thump.

_Either she's dead or she fell asleep…_

At this point, Sharpay snored loudly. Chad grinned.

_Yay! She's alive! No paperwork for Chad! _

He cheered silently, before walking out of the room and into the kitchen, exploring the fridge.

_Hmm, hmm, hmm…peanut butter, milk, cabbage…ew, gross, tomatoes, pizza…PIZZA! Oh yes PIZZA!

* * *

_

Taylor was cuddling little Dylan as his concerned parents (and grandparent) watched on when Chad walked in, contently eating a slice of pizza.

"Hey, Chad. Did you find Shar and Troy?"

"Yep. Sleeping." Chad muttered.

"Where?"  
"Together." Chad said through a mouthful of mozzarella.

"WHAT?!" Ryan bellowed, causing the women (and Dylan) to jump, "THEY'RE _SLEEPING TOGETHER????_"  
Chad's eyes widened when he realized what he said, "Oh, no no no no! They fell asleep! They didn't – _you _know – with a baby in the room."  
Ryan sighed happily, "_Think _before you _talk_, dude. Seriously!"

Chad frowned, "I do! I was thinking about –"

"Pizza?" Taylor asked. Chad scowled but nodded.

"Well, it is addictive…"

Mrs. Montez smiled, "Well, it has been lovely to see you all but I've got to go."  
Here, she looked at Gabriella, eyes filled with worry, "Now, sweetie, you call me and do _not _dash off again. Please."  
Gabriella nodded, "I won't, Momma."

Mrs. Montez pulled her daughter into a hug, squeezing her tightly, before releasing her (thus allowing her to breath) and kissing her cheek.

"Bye bye, my _bambina_." she grinned.

"By, momma," Gabriella said, "I'll walk you to the door."  
The two Montezs went out the room, leaving Ryan, Chad, and Taylor (as Gabriella had stolen Dylan from Taylor…and she was NOT happy!).

"Dude!"  
Ryan was pulled out of his mesmerizing thoughts of him and Gabriella last night by Chad slapping his arm.

"Dude, what's up with you and the Gab-myster?"  
"_'Gab-myster'_?" Taylor cried. Chad grinned at her and kissed her.

"You do your thing, I'll do mine, babes."  
"Oh, yeah. I'll just produce another billion cells I'm making for _your _kid, while you make up stupid names. God, I bet this child's got an _afro _already!"  
"Whoa, that would be totally awesome!" Chad cried. Taylor rolled her eyes and got up to go wake up Troy and Sharpay.

"It would be cool if there were, like, _two _Chads…" Ryan commented. Chad looked at his blonde friend with serious eyes.

"Dude, did you and Gabby…"  
Expecting a denial from Ryan, Chad about fell over when Ryan grinned, nodded and said, "Whoa-ho-ho, _yeah_!"

"WHAT?!!" Chad yelled.

* * *

Taylor grinned at the sleeping couple at the foot of her bed, and was about to awaken them when…

"WHAT?!!"  
Troy and Sharpay's eyes flew open, as did Zoë's who immediately started screaming.

"Oh my God!" Sharpay moaned as Troy tried to comfort his daughter, "What happened?"  
Taylor turned slightly, looking towards the living room door. She scowled and hissed angrily, "…_Chad_…"

* * *

"That was a little loud, wasn't it?"  
Ryan nodded, rubbing his ear, "Jeez, do you hold extra sound in that hair?"  
"Dude, what about Clarissa? Oh, and don't _diss _the hair!"  
Ryan's eyes widened, "Oh, God, I forgot about Clarissa!"  
"Yeah, cos you had _other _things to concentrate on!"  
"What things?"  
The men turned to see Gabriella grinning at them, standing in the doorway.

"Cheese!" cried Chad. Gabriella stared at him bemusedly.

"Cheese?" she repeated.

"Um…he didn't know whether to have…er, cheese pizza or pepperoni. Ooh, speaking of pizza, I can hear it calling me!"

Then Chad quickly scurried out of the room. Gabby placed the now-sleeping Dylan on the sofa and turned to Ryan.

"Hey, maybe now that we're alone, we could talk?" she suggested.

"About what?" asked Ryan.

"Last night?"

Much to Ryan's embarrassment, he felt himself blush, "Oh…yeah,"  
Gabriella smiled at his embarrassment, "Ry-Ry, did…did it mean as much to you as it did to me?"  
Ryan stared at her, "Gabby say _what_?"

"Well, it's just…it did mean a lot to me. I remember, before I left, the weeks during early Senior year, we were uncharacteristically cold to each other, right after we'd become friends during the summer."  
Ryan bit his lip, "Well…Troy and Shar were cold to each other as well. It's like we'd become separate cliques again. The Ice Cold Evanses and the Wildcats."

Gabby sighed, "Ryan…are you seeing anyone right now?"  
Ryan felt himself become hot under the collar, and stumbled out, "Er, um…well…w-why do you ask?"  
Ryan's heart nearly broke at the nervousness and excitement on her face, but before she could answer, someone knocked on the door. Once softly, then twice loud.

_Oh, nooooooooooo!_

_That was a certain _someone's _signature knock!_

Chad walked past the doorway, waving at them and chewing on pizza. They heard the door open and a loud squeal.

"Chaddy!"

Gabriella's eyes widened and she bit her lip, her face turning pink from silent laughter.

* * *

Chad stared at the blonde in the doorway. Since he'd last seen her, she'd had her long blonde hair cut so it was in a Victoria Beckham style, and she was wearing a tight top that showed off certain _assets _and a belt…I mean, _skirt_!  
"Chaddy-waddy, how are you, sweetpea?" Clarissa giggled, patting his head patronizingly, "Oh, you need to cut your hair. You look like an ape."

_**OH NO SHE DIDN'T!!!! **_

"Thanks for the advice." Chad mumbled, twitching slightly. His cheeks hurt from his large fake grin.  
"Clarissa?"  
Chad turned to see Taylor standing behind them, her eyes wide.  
"Taylor!" Clarissa laughed, running forward and hugging Taylor, "Oh. You've gained some weight, huh?"  
_**OH NO SHE DIDN'T!!!! **_

"Well, actually, Clarissa, we've just found out we're going to be parents." Taylor countered, folding her arms. Clarissa's mouth formed an 'O' of surprise.

"Well, gee whiz I wasn't expecting that." Clarissa muttered, before grinning again, "I came here to see Ryan. I haven't seen him in absolutely _ages _and I want to know how he is after his mother bit the dust,"  
Taylor's smile drooped slightly, "He's been better."  
Clarissa shrugged off her _not_-faux fur coat and flung it at Chad, before walking into the living room.

Chad stared at the coat, "Is this a _whole _moose?!"

* * *

Ryan already knew what was coming as he heard heels clacking down the halls. Gabriella watched in horror as a Pamela Anderson wannabe walked in, flicking her hair very much like they do in _Baywatch_.

"RY RY!" the girl squealed, pulling Ryan up and doing some sort of 'happy-dance' before pulling him into a tight embrace. Ryan just looked plain uncomfortable.

"Oh. Who is _this_?" she said disdainfully, releasing Ryan long enough to look at Gabriella.

"Oh, erm…"  
"Who are you?" Gabriella asked quite rudely, standing up.

"I'm Clarissa. Ryan's girlfriend,"  
Ryan had never hated himself more at the point he saw Gabriella's face, a mix of hurt, confusion, shock and, worst of all, anger.

* * *

_**Next Time…**_

"_God, Shar was right!" Gabriella sneered, "Even by getting in __**this**__ deep, I still get hurt!" _

_Ryan stared at her, "What do you mean, __**this**__ deep?"  
Gabriella shrugged the question off, "Ryan Evans, I cannot even __**look**__ at you anymore! I'm going!"  
She glared at him once more before charging into the kitchen, where Troy and Chad were explaining things to Clarissa, and Gabriella grabbed Dylan off Taylor and took Sharpay by the wrist, dragging her and Zoë out the apartment.

* * *

Uneventful chapter that I DESPISED!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

_Review, o holy reviews! YOU ARE MY ONLY REASON FOR GETTING UP IN THE MORNING! OKAY, that's a lie…_

_Anyways, do review. I know that in this chapter I probably overdid the silly bits, but EVERYONE loves comic and silly! Unless you're like…a comic-and-silly-hater. Pfft, those don't exist!  
REVIEW!_


	14. Part Thirteen

_Disclaimer: I don__'__t own HSM, though I do tend to burst into song when I__'__m playing sports, when I__'__m happy, sad, when school ends, at lunchtime, when I win things, when I__'__m alone and when I__'__m with my friends. _

**Thanks for the reviews, peeps! Only ten more to 100! **

Missing You

Part Thirteen 

"_I'm Clarissa. Ryan's girlfriend,"  
Ryan had never hated himself more at the point he saw Gabriella's face, a mix of hurt, confusion, shock and, worst of all, anger.

* * *

_"Ryan's girlfriend, huh?" Gabriella stuttered, her voice shaking, before forcing a fake smile onto her face, and she shook Clarissa's hand, "I'm Gabriella, mother of Ryan's child."

Clarissa frowned, "What?"  
Before Ryan could step in, Troy and Sharpay stumbled into the room. Upon seeing Clarissa, Troy's eyes widened and he squeaked girlishly before attempting to run away, but by now Clarissa had engulfed him.

"Troy!" she cried, hugging him. Sharpay looked worriedly at Zoë, who was being crushed between them. Luckily enough for Sharpay's maternal instinct, Zoë could hold her own and she let out a loud, angry shriek, causing Clarissa to leap back in surprise. The blonde stared at Zoë, who just glared right back while clutching onto her daddy's shirt.

"Troy…who's the kid?" Clarissa demanded. Troy smiled.  
"This is my daughter, Zoë. And this is the mother, Sharpay Evans."  
Sharpay waved uncomfortably while Clarissa stared at her with wide open eyes.

"_Sharpay Evans_? Ry's sister who disappeared four years ago?"  
Sharpay frowned, "Nice to see someone remembers me."  
Clarissa then looked at Gabriella, "And you're the friend she ran off with."

"Yes, that's me,"  
Clarissa then turned to Ryan, "And what's this about a kid?"  
"We'll explain, Clarissa!" Chad and Troy yelled, before grabbing one of her arms each and yanking her out the room. Taylor and Sharpay looked at one another before following, taking Dylan as well.  
Ryan turned to Gabriella, whose face was red with anger, her arms were folded and her eyes were cold.

"You have a girlfriend?" she snarled. Ryan suddenly had a very keen interest in his shoes.

"_You have a girlfriend_?" Gabriella repeated with more force. Ryan nodded.

"Yeah. I-I do."  
Gabriella felt her eyes fill up with tears, "I cannot believe you! You spent the night with me while you had a girlfriend?"

"Look, Gabriella, I can explain—"

"What do you have to _say_?!" Gabriella yelled, gesturing wildly at the door, "There is nothing you can say to make me feel better about being the _other woman_!!"  
"I know, but—"

"God, Shar was right!" Gabriella sneered, "Even by getting in _this _deep, I still get hurt!"

Ryan stared at her, "What do you mean, _this _deep?"  
Gabriella shrugged the question off, "Ryan Evans, I cannot even _look _at you anymore! I'm going!"  
She glared at him once more before charging into the kitchen, where Troy and Chad were explaining things to Clarissa, and Gabriella grabbed Dylan off Taylor and took Sharpay by the wrist, dragging her and Zoë out the apartment.

"Well, that was surreal," Clarissa murmured.

Chad looked at her, resisting the urge to ask her if she actually knew what surreal meant.

* * *

"I can't believe that jerk!" Sharpay seethed, angrily punching her armrest. She and Gabriella sat on the sofa back in the motel, having some 'girl' time.

"I know!" Gabriella cried, taking the cucumber off her eyes and sitting up slightly.

"Oh, don't do that." Sharpay muttered, "And don't try to smile, you'll crack your mask."  
Gabriella sighed and lay back down, "I just can't believe he would hurt me this way!"  
"Me neither," Sharpay said, "Y'know, it was nice talking to Troy again,"  
"Really?" Gabriella asked, "I thought you didn't like him anymore, cos he was mean to you and Zoë,"  
"Well, we had a good talk today. In fact, he was suggesting a better hotel nearer him," Sharpay said, as she idly put nail-varnish on her toenails.

"It would be better than this _dump_!" Gabriella fumed.

"Yeah. Well, maybe we should go and stay there for a couple of days 'til we book a flight to Manhattan."  
Gabriella shrugged, "Maybe. I—"

"It has a pool,"  
"—am _so _there!"  
Sharpay laughed and pinched one of Gabriella's cucumber slices, putting it in her mouth.

"_Hey_!" Gabriella giggled, sitting up.

"Um! No _smiling_!" Sharpay scolded, jokingly.

"Sorry!" Gabriella cried, before sighing, "Sharpay, you were right. And I _hate it _when you're right!"  
"Meaning?"

"I was in too deep," Gabriella muttered, "I let Ryan…_weed _his way into my heart!"  
"_Weed_?! Dear me, that's gotta help a guy's self-esteem."  
Gabriella sighed again, "Men. Who needs them?"

* * *

"Women. Who needs them?"  
Chad raised a hand, "I do!"  
Taylor affectionately patted his hair, as Ryan just wrinkled his nose.

"Hey, you were the one who slept with Gabs when you had Clarissa!" Troy pointed out.

"I know,"  
After Gabriella had left, Clarissa had been told the whole story and decided to head to a hotel to mull things over. Taylor, Chad and Troy highly doubted she even knew _how _to 'mull' things over. She was probably just going to get stinking drunk!  
"Do you love Clarissa?" Taylor suddenly asked. Ryan stared at her.

"_Love _her? C'mon, I've only been dating her, like, six months! We're hardly—"

"Do you love her?" Taylor asked again. Ryan shrugged, stubbornly.

"Okay. Did you feel the _click _when you first met her?" Taylor asked, trying a different strategy. Ryan paused, before slowly shaking his head.

"And, we all know you had a crush on Gabriella in high school, so…do you love _her_?"  
Ryan spluttered on his beer, "_What_?! C'mon, guys, I barely know her! She's been gone four years!"  
Taylor rolled her eyes, "MEN! Who _needs _them?!!"

* * *

_**Next Time…**_

_Clarissa thoughtfully sat in her car, outside the Blitz hotel. She knew that Gabriella girl and her friend Sharpay were staying there, and she also knew that Gabriella had spent a night with Ryan. Which is why he __**dumped **__her tonight! He'd admitted it all. Well, Clarissa was furious as you may imagine. She had cheated on him before, sure, but it wasn't okay for __**him **__to cheat on __**her**__. She was Clarissa Robinson. If she couldn't have Ryan Evans, why should anyone else?

* * *

_

_Yeah, just to warn you, something bad and dramatic happens to our fav. girls in the next chappie. Just a warning : ) Oh, and after the dramatic thing we'll have some TROYPAY - :D YAY!_

_Review review review - :D _


	15. Part Fourteen

_Disclaimer: I'm not even sixteen yet and you think I own HSM? WELL! I am absolutely __honored, truly! I would like to thank my mother, father, sister, brother, whole family and the people who have got me up here! AND A BIG SHOUTOUT TO CHOCO, PAOLO AND SERENTIY!!! _

_Okay, crazy moment over._

**Y'know, I just realized I do like making the babies sound utterly adorable. Hm…I wonder why…Now, this chappie does include something BAD happening to one of our fav gals. Because of our fav B.B.B. a.k.a. Blonde Barbie Bit--**

Missing You

Part Fourteen

Gabriella looked around their new hotel room, suitcase in hand. The Blitz Hotel certainly was nicer than that motel, but it reminded her so much of their place in New York, it made her homesick.

"Oh, well," she grinned, looking at Dylan who was exploring the mini-bar, "We'll be home soon,"  
Dylan grinned at her, blue eyes shining. Gabriella bit her lip to keep her face from falling at the sight of _those _eyes.

"Gabby?"  
Gabriella turned to see Sharpay staring around the room in awe.

"Ohmigod, did you see the pool? They even have a games room here! This is freakin' _amazing_!" she laughed, hopping around, hardly noticing Zoë behind her, trying to copy her mommy.

"I know, I saw!" Gabriella giggled, before lunging at Dylan who was trying to open a bottle of beer by smashing it.

* * *

"Gabby…Clarissa…Gabby…Clarissa…"  
Ryan raised his face from his hands, glaring at Troy who was looking from hand to hand, repeating "Gabby…Clarissa…" again and again.

"Dude…shut _up_!" he snapped. Troy rolled his eyes.

"C'mon, Ry! You can either choose a hot dumb beyotch, or a sweet even-_hotter _brunette!"  
"Beyotch?" Ryan asked, smirking.

"You, _silence_!" Troy snapped.

"Mornin', people!"  
Chad, who stood making pancakes, unconsciously groaned and turned to see Clarissa in the doorway.

"Well, we have a busy day, cupcake!" Clarissa swooned, sitting on Ryan's lap.

"We do?" he asked weakly.

"Oh, yes. We're going _shopping_!" Clarissa squealed, ignoring Ryan's look of horror.  
"We _always _go shopping!" he moaned, "Do you remember what pants you bought me?"  
"Oh, Ry! You looked so _good _in leather!" Troy teased. Ryan kicked him under the table.

"Well, I was actually going to go see Dylan today," Ryan muttered. Clarissa rolled her eyes and got to her feet, straightening her shirt.

"Well, you can't." Clarissa instructed, "You've got me to look after, so sorry!"  
"So I can't see my _son_?"  
"No!" Clarissa snapped, "You're _my _boyfriend, and you're spending the day with _me_, not with some little bastard and his slut for a mother!"  
Ryan, Chad and Troy all stared at her.

"_Slut_?!" Troy yelled.

"_Bastard_?!" Ryan bellowed.

"Pancakes are done!"  
Everyone turned to glare at their frizzy-haired friend, who just blushed and turned away. Clarissa cleared her throat and glared at Ryan.

"Shopping. We're leaving in an hour," she commanded, and turned to leave.

"Clarissa, we're over," Ryan called, before he'd even thought this idea through. She froze, before slowly turning. Ryan looked confused as if he couldn't believe he'd said that. Oh well, no turning back now.

"_What_?!" she hissed, before laughing shrilly, "What are you talking about?"  
Ryan got to his feet, arms folded and eyes narrowed, "We're done. Over. Finished."  
"Poor baby, you're delusional!" Clarissa laughed, gesturing at herself, "Why would you want to get rid of _this_?"  
"I don't love you," Ryan said bluntly. Clarissa's face fell, before flushing angrily.

"_WHAT_?!" she shrieked, "How can you _say _that, Evans?!"  
"It's the truth. I want _out_."  
Clarissa's eyes darted around the room, before grabbing Ryan's arm and roughly dragging him into another room.

"Is…did you cheat on me?" Clarissa demanded.

"What?! No!" Ryan answered, too quickly for Clarissa's taste. She sighed and looked more softly at him.

"Is there someone else?"

* * *

Troy and Sharpay walked arm-in-arm into the posh restaurant, both smartly dressed. Sharpay grinned up at Troy, heart thumping slightly.

She and Troy had decided to go out to dinner to talk alone, without Taylor or Chad or Gabby or the baby, although Troy had decided he'd just tell everyone it was a _date_, which annoyed the daylights out of Sharpay (…or did it? –shifty eyes-).

"Table for two, Troy?" a smiley maître d' asked.

"Thanks, Frances," Troy answered. Sharpay looked quizzically at Troy.

"This is the restaurant I work at," he said. Sharpay nodded in understanding at followed 'Frances' to their table.

Before long, as the two discussed Zoë and life over the past four years, a handsome blonde waiter came up, grinning at Troy.

"Hey man!" he said, patting Troy on the back, "How are you?"  
"I'm good, bud," Troy answered, before looking at Sharpay, "Sharpay, this is Thomas, one of my friends. Tom, this is Sharpay,"  
"Hey,"  
"Nice to meet you, Sharpay. Troy never told me he'd got a girlfriend,"  
"Erm, no. I'm not his girlfriend!" Sharpay reassured him, "I'm just the mother of his daughter,"  
Tom's eyebrows went up, so Troy quickly assured him he'd explain it all later.  
After they'd ordered and Tom – finally – left, Troy turned back to Sharpay.

"Sorry about him." Troy muttered, "He's a little…_social_."  
Sharpay giggled, "It's fine. He seemed okay,"  
Troy and Sharpay just grinned at each other for a couple of minutes, in a comfortable silence, before Sharpay cleared her throat and clasped her hands together.

"So, Troy, why did you invite me here?" she asked. Troy shrugged.

"Can't a guy discuss things with the mother of his child?"  
Sharpay smiled softly, "Is that all you wanted to talk to me about? Zoë?"  
"Er…no?"  
Sharpay placed a hand on his, "You can talk to me about whatever, Troy, 'kay?"  
Troy nodded silently. Sharpay just blinked at him before rolling her eyes and leaning forward across the table, kissing him, much to Troy's surprise.

She pulled away a moment later, laughing at Troy's shocked expression.

* * *

_**Later that Day**_

Clarissa thoughtfully sat in her car, outside the Blitz hotel. She knew that Gabriella girl and her friend Sharpay were staying there, and she also knew that Gabriella had spent a night with Ryan. Which is why he _dumped_her tonight! He'd admitted it all. Well, Clarissa was furious as you may imagine. She had cheated on him before, sure, but it wasn't okay for _him_to cheat on _her_. She was Clarissa Robinson. If she couldn't have Ryan Evans, why should anyone else?

Evening was falling quickly and Clarissa was growing bored of waiting. But, before long she saw a figure walking across the street outside the hotel, and she smiled cunningly. _Bingo_.

She revved the engine as the figure looked left, then right, and then she started to walk. Clarissa pushed her foot hard on the gas, the car streaming down the street.

Clarissa's car collided with the woman, a large crack splitting the windscreen, the girl's blood on it. Clarissa laughed manically and continued to drive away.

She'd _done it_! She'd gotten revenge on the Gabriella dork!

And so, Clarissa drove away in the dark light, not looking back at the person she'd hit.

Clarissa Robinson merely drove down the dark street, leaving Sharpay Evans for dead, lying in the road.

* * *

_**Next Time…**_

_Ryan, Taylor, Troy and Chad sat in the waiting room. Taylor's eyes were red and puffy, and Chad was hugging her tightly. Ryan looked like he was going to faint and vomit at the same time and Troy was pacing nervously. _

_A moment later, a doctor and Gabriella emerged from the room. The doctor finished their conversation and walked away, glancing pitifully at the waiting group._

"_Gabby?"  
"How is Shar?" _

_Ryan stood up, "Will she live?"  
Gabriella looked Ryan in the eyes, before bursting into tears and throwing herself into Ryan's waiting arms.

* * *

_

_**Dun dun duuuuuun! Will Sharpay live or die? We'll see! MUA HA HA HA:D **_

_**Review, peeps! **_

_**By the way, I know Clarissa seemed really…**__**Fatal Attraction**__**-ish, but she's a crazy beyotch ( - Which is my new fav word:D) and she's allowed to be OOC. I CREATED HER!!!!**_

_**Review:D**_


	16. Part Fifteen

_Disclaimer: I'm not even sixteen yet and you think I own HSM? WELL! I am absolutely honored, truly! I would like to thank my mother, father, sister, brother, whole family and the people who have got me up here! AND A BIG SHOUTOUT TO CHOCO, PAOLO AND SERENTIY!!! _

_Okay, crazy moment over. _

Missing You

Part Fifteen

Gabriella stood outside the hotel, yawning loudly. She wanted to see Shar as she came back from her and Troy's _'date' _but she was very sleepy.

A kind maid she'd met called Yolanda was watching the babies so Gabriella could wait up for her blonde friend.

A moment or two later, Sharpay finally came to view on the other side of the street, grinning manically. Gabriella waved at her, and Sharpay waved back, before looking left and right before starting walking across the street.

Suddenly, a car appeared from nowhere.  
Gabby's eyes widened as she heard the screech of tires.

Gabby's eyes widened as she saw Sharpay's wide eyes.

Gabby's eyes widened as she heard that scream.

**THAT S-C-R-E-A-M!!!!

* * *

**

Ryan, Taylor, Troy and Chad sat in the waiting room. Taylor's eyes were red and puffy, and Chad was hugging her tightly. Ryan looked like he was going to faint and vomit at the same time and Troy was pacing nervously.

A moment later, a doctor and Gabriella emerged from the room. The doctor finished their conversation and walked away, glancing pitifully at the waiting group.

"Gabby?"  
"How is Shar?"

Ryan stood up, "Will she live?"  
Gabriella looked Ryan in the eyes, before bursting into tears and throwing herself into Ryan's waiting arms.

"It's okay, Gabs," Ryan soothed, rubbing the distressed brunette's back gently.

"N-n-no, it won't!" Gabriella sobbed, "S-she's in a c-coma, Ryan! S-Sharpay may n-never wake up a-again!!"  
Ryan bit his lip and held Gabriella closely, "She'll wake up. She's a fighter,"  
Before long, Gabriella's cries subsided, but she continued to hold onto Ryan for dear life.

Troy buried his face in his hands. His skin was much paler than usual, which made his blue eyes stand out immensely.

"What are the chances she'll live?" Chad asked, looking seriously at Gabriella. Gabriella said something that was muffled by the fact that her head was in Ryan's shoulder.

"What was that?" Taylor hiccupped.

"T-twenty-five to seventy-five."  
Taylor burst into a fresh flood of tears, clinging to Chad. He hugged her close to his body, whispering sweet nothings into her ear.

"Ms. Montez?"  
Gabriella finally resurfaced from Ryan's shoulder, as the doctor interrupted their 'moment'.

"Y-yes?" she asked, wiping her eyes.

"You may go in to see Sharpay now."

Gabriella looked at Sharpay's room, able to see her unconscious form through a window. She bit her lip, before nodding and walking into the room, grasping Ryan's hand tightly.

"Sharpay?" Gabriella whispered. Her friend's face was kissed with bruises, and she had a scar going diagonally over her right eye.

"It's us, Sharpay," Ryan murmured, squeezing his sister's pale, cold hand, "Ryan and Gabby,"  
Gabriella's eyes were shining with tears as she traced the most prominent of scars, the one over her eye.

"Y'know, when you wake up, that scar's gonna look pretty cool," she whispered, tearfully.

Ryan sighed, rubbing his face tiredly, "I can't believe this. What monster would do this?"  
"Oh, Ry," Gabriella smiled, wrapping her arms around Ryan, resting her cheek upon his shoulder. He rested his head on hers, eyes also full of tears.

Suddenly, Gabriella seemed to remember their fight and, despite both their fragile states, she pulled herself away, eyes cold again.

"Let's just go see the others," she said.

"Gabs—"

"Don't _call me that_!" Gabriella cried, "Only Sharpay calls me that!"  
Ryan stared at her, as tears poured down the small brunette's cheeks. She sniffed slightly before turning towards her comatose friend.

"Sharpay! Please _wake up_!" Gabriella begged, "_Please_! I need you!"  
Gabriella looked pleadingly down at Sharpay. Suddenly, the blonde's eyes snapped open, staring unfocusedly into space, and she sat up, her heart monitor picking up speed.

"Sharpay? _Sharpay_!" Gabby cried gleefully, but her smile fell when the monitor returned to a normal pulse, and her eyes slowly closed, her body lying back of its own accord.

"Her eyes opened…she sat up!"  
"I know," Gabriella sighed, "The doctor said that sometimes people in comas do normal things, but are still asleep."  
Ryan sighed and left the room.

Gabriella squeezed Sharpay's hand once more and walked out to her friends.

"Do you three wanna go in?" she asked. Taylor and Chad nodded before walking in. Troy just stood there, glaring at the floor.

"Troy?"  
"I don't _wanna_!" he snapped, "If I go in there—"

"This could be your last chance to say goodbye! What if she dies tonight?" Gabby asked tearfully.

"_Exactly_!" Troy cried, triumphantly, "If I go in and say goodbye, if would just be an admittance of _defeat_ that she _is _going to die!"  
"That's _stupid_!" Ryan snapped.

Troy glared at him, "No. It isn't."  
He sighed before mumbling a goodbye and leaving the hospital.

* * *

_**Next Time**_

_Ryan stared up at the tall hotel building, biting his lip nervously. He'd called Troy, and apparently Gabby and co. were staying on the third floor. That wasn't so bad…as long as the ivy didn't snap causing him to fall and __**die**__. Ryan sighed and counted across the rooms, finally finding Gabby's room. He pulled out his cell phone and called Gabriella's.  
"Hello?"  
"Hey, Gabby. It's me," Ryan said._

_He heard Gabby sigh exasperatingly, "What, Ry?"  
Ryan grasped the ivy and, holding his phone between his ear and shoulder, began climbing._

"_We really need to talk this out!"

* * *

_

A/N 1: Yeah, Troy seemed really similar to Carla out of _Scrubs _in this one. In _Scrubs_, one of Carla's friends/fellow nurse Laverne is in a coma and may die, but she won't go in to say goodbye. I guess I kinda based Troy on her…kinda!

A/N 2: The next chappie will be based pretty much on our fav. RYELLA! **IT SHALL NOT BE M-RATED, YOU DIRTY MINDED SCUM!!!!!!!!!!!** Erm…I mean awesome people?

A/N 3: Yeah, I figured out something. All you have to do to get TROYELLA shippers to read different pairings is to not mention the pairings for ages, get 'em hooked on it and THEN drop the bombshell. Yeah, I'm evil and random! .

A/N 4 **and last one, promise:** Sometimes, people in comas do randomly act normal while still asleep, I did look it up! Here is proof from **Wikipedia, the Free Encyclopaedia:**

'_Contrary to popular belief, a patient in a coma does not always lie still and quiet. They may talk, walk, and perform other functions that may sometimes appear to be __conscious acts but are not.'_

So, in other words, even if I were in a coma, I _could _still be evil! .

* * *

Review, and remember to read my other story 'Man's World'! It's a Troypay…

_Summary: __Crescent Valley had always been different from the rest of New Mexico, and it had a curse. Only boys were born and it had been like that for the last seventeen years. But then Troy Bolton came to town...TroyPay (some Ryella and Chaylor)_

So, read that and please review both stories. Reviews are lacking lately and I'm getting paranoid. -:D


	17. Part Sixteen

_Disclaimer: I'm not even sixteen yet and you think I own HSM? WELL! I am absolutely honored, truly! I would like to thank my mother, father, sister, brother, whole family and the people who have got me up here! AND A BIG SHOUTOUT TO CHOCO, PAOLO AND SERENTIY!!! _

_Okay, crazy moment over. _

Missing You

Part Sixteen

Gabriella sat uncomfortably in the lawyer's office, beside Troy. The lawyer, Peterson, was shuffling through some papers, humming a rather annoying song.

"Well, Ms. Montez. It seems due to Ms. Evans's comatose state, temporary primary custody of Zoë Opal Evans shall be awarded to Mr. Bolton,"  
Gabriella's eyes widened, "B-but, Zoë hardly knows Troy! She knows me and Dylan so wouldn't it better for her to stay with her _family_?"  
The lawyer shook his head, "I'm sorry, ma'am, but Mr. Bolton is her father, so he has to have custody of her,"  
Gabriella sighed and got up, "Well…thank you, sir."  
She stalked out the room, while Troy followed, moping.

"Gabby, I know you wanted custody of her but Zoë's my child."  
"I know," Gabriella muttered, "But…Zoë and Dylan have never been apart for more than a couple of hours, and I'm worried what being separated will do to them,"  
"I understand," Troy sighed, "But Sharpay will wake up soon, and Dylan and Zoë will be okay,"  
Gabriella rubbed her eyes tiredly, "Why did this happen to Shar? She's a good person, she doesn't deserve all this,"  
Troy nodded, leading Gabriella out to his car, "I know. I know,"

* * *

Ryan stared up at the tall hotel building, biting his lip nervously. He'd called Troy, and apparently Gabby and co. were staying on the third floor. That wasn't so bad…as long as the ivy didn't snap causing him to fall and _die_. Ryan sighed and counted across the rooms, finally finding Gabby's room. He pulled out his cell phone and called Gabriella's.  
"Hello?"  
"Hey, Gabby. It's me," Ryan said.

He heard Gabby sigh exasperatingly, "What, Ry?"  
Ryan grasped the ivy and, holding his phone between his ear and shoulder, began climbing.

"We really need to talk this out!"

Gabriella sighed as she got up from the sofa, "Ryan, Troy just took Zoë away. I really don't need this right now!"  
"Look, Gabriella, I'm sorry for what I did! I know I was a jerk, but..."

"A _big _jerk!"  
"Gabriella…"  
"A _very _big jerk!"  
Ryan rolled his eyes as he neared the balcony wall, "Yes, I was a very very big jerk, I know that!"  
Gabriella walked over to the sliding doors leading to the balcony. This all seemed _very _familiar…

"Ryan, you are the only guy I have ever…_you know_-ed with, and now you make me out to seem like a complete hussy!" Gabriella said, sliding the doors open and walking onto the balcony.

"Really? The only guy?"  
"Not the time or the place, Evans," Gabriella snapped, sitting on one of the deck chairs.

Although Gabriella fully anticipated what was going to happen next, she still shrieked in surprise when Ryan toppled over the balcony fence and landed with a **THUD **on the ground.

"Ryan!" Gabriella cried, hanging up her phone and pulling Ryan to his feet.

"Ow…"  
"Are you okay?" Gabriella demanded, putting his phone on the table, "Nothing broken?"  
"Nothing…I don't think," Ryan said. Gabriella realised she was still hanging on to Ryan's hand so she quickly dropped it again.

"Why're you here?" she asked.

He grabbed her hands again, "I need to talk to you. You don't know how much I missed you!"  
"You seemed to manage alright for four years!" Gabriella snapped, attempting to pull away.

"Gabriella, I broke up with Clarissa!"  
Gabriella stared at him, "What?"  
"I didn't love her," Ryan told her, "I can't even remember why I went out with her in the first place,"  
Gabriella blinked at him, "D-did you break up with her…for _me_?"  
Ryan nodded, gently cupping her face with her hand. Gabriella could feel tears sting her eyes as she smiled softly.

"I…I've only been back a little while," she stammered, "You can't already like me _that _much,"  
Ryan smiled, "You know as well as I do how much I liked you before you disappeared. I can't just forget about all that, can I?"  
Gabriella shook her head, "I guess not,"  
Ryan leaned forward and gently pressed his lips against hers. She wrapped her arms around his neck, responding to this kiss as his hands travelled down to her waist.

Ryan separated from Gabby – for air – and leant his forehead against hers as his hands got caught up in her long dark hair.

"I lo—"

Ryan caught himself before he could say those 3 little words. Gabriella looked at him expectantly, so Ryan finished – rather lamely – "—really really like you."

Gabriella smiled as if she got what he wanted to say.

"I…_really really _like you too," she giggled, kissing him again.

* * *

Taylor walked into the living room, giggling at the sight of Chad fast asleep on the sofa.  
She placed her hands over her stomach, and smiled softly. She was about four and a half months pregnant, and her stomach was rounded slightly, which she and Chad were immensely pleased with.

She sat beside Chad and smiled softly, caressing his cheek. She picked up the book that lay on his chest and immediately her face fell. It was their Junior Yearbook. She opened it and her face fell at the picture of Sharpay, Ryan, Gabriella and Troy at _Twinkle Towne's _after party.

Sharpay looked so young, vibrant and full of life but now she was reduced to lying in a hospital bed day and night for God knows how long.

Taylor felt another tear fall down her cheek and she wiped it away gently. This whole situation was so stressful, especially since they all had to go and give the police

Inquiries. She sniffled and suddenly cried out as she felt a jab of pain in her stomach.

"Oh, God!" Taylor whispered as pain spread throughout her whole body. Truth hit her like a thunderbolt.

"My baby!" she cried, as she saw a red stain seep over her skirt.  
"_No_!" she sobbed as darkness overcame her.

"_My baby…"

* * *

_

_**Next Time…**_

_Troy stood outside Sharpay's room, watching her through the window._

_He had to do it._

_He had to go in._

_Even if it was to say goodbye._

_He sighed and opened the door, stepping inside, only to be greeted by the bleeping of machines. He stared at her sleeping form._

"_Hi, Sharpay," he whispered, perching beside her on the bed. He took a strand of her long blonde hair, wrapping it around his finger._

"_I'm so sorry." Troy whispered, "I wish I could've protected you in someway, __**anyway**__!"  
He suddenly felt very silly, and he laughed softly, "Look at me! Talking…to a vegetable,"  
Out of nowhere, a pale arm shot up from beside him, grabbing his ear. Troy stared down at Sharpay, who's eyes were wide open and angry._

"_**Vegetable**__? Is that how you see me, Bolton? As a __**VEGETABLE**__??!!"

* * *

_

_Okay, I actually feel really mean now! I _may _be killing off a Danforth baby and it is BITTER!!!! WHAT IS WITH ME AND DEATH RIGHT NOW?????? I just wanted Taylor and Chad to be part of the drama in this story. See? _

_Oh, just a warning, our fav blonde beyotch will be back next time. Bye!_

_Review, my fellow people:D _


	18. Part Seventeen

_Disclaimer: I'm not even sixteen yet and you think I own HSM? WELL! I am absolutely honored, truly! I would like to thank my mother, father, sister, brother, whole family and the people who have got me up here! AND A BIG SHOUTOUT TO CHOCO, PAOLO AND SERENTIY!!! _

_Okay, crazy moment over. _

_**Just so you know, in the future, there will be a LOT of RYELLA drama. Involving…-shudder**__**- Clarissa! Oh, I made up all the stuff with Taylor and her dad, so sorry if it offends any doctors/nurses out there!

* * *

**_

Missing You

Part Seventeen

Taylor sat in her bed, staring forlornly out the window.

Chad tried to talk to her now and again, as did Troy and Ryan. She didn't let Gabriella come near her. She didn't want to see a mother with a happy, healthy child.

When Taylor's screeches had awoken Chad, he'd driven her to the hospital only to be told she'd lost the baby. Chad had been devastated, but not as shocked as Taylor who refused to talk or eat. That had been a week ago.

"C'mon, baby!" Chad begged, holding out a bowl of chowder, "You've _got _to eat!"  
Taylor merely kept her gaze on the horizon, not turning to her fiancé.

Chad bit his lip, trying to keep his anger under control, "Tay, _please_!"

"Why?" Taylor asked in a choked-up voice, "What's the use?"  
Chad placed the chowder on the table, "Taylor…"  
"Life used to be great, but now I realize it's just a bunch of drama thrown on one person. My baby's life was snatched away before it could even start,"  
Chad's rage suddenly overcame him, and he grabbed both her wrists, turning her roughly, "_Your life is in danger as well_!"  
Taylor stared at him, eyes wide.

"If you don't eat, you're going to _die_!" Chad yelled, "And I am not going to stand back and lose you too!"  
Taylor felt her lip tremble at Chad's words, "Chad—"

"If you're just going to let yourself fade away when there are so many people out there _trying _to help, I don't even see why I should bother!" Chad snapped, letting go of her and standing straight.  
Before Taylor could say anything, Chad stormed out of the room. Taylor felt tears stream down her face, and she laid her hand on her stomach, hanging her head.

"Oh, God…" she sobbed, "What have I _done_?"  
Then, Taylor felt something against her hand. It was only faint, but Taylor could've sworn it was a kick.

_JESUS!!!  
_If Taylor wasn't pregnant, then how could something _kick_?

Taylor grinned ecstatically, as she realized this baby was still alive. _That_ would be why she still had the bump.

Taylor grabbed the chowder from her bedside table, spooning it into her mouth. She _was _eating for two, after all!

* * *

_**Knock Knock Knock**_

Gabriella opened the door, her face lighting up at the sight of a certain blonde man leaning against the doorframe, flowers in hand.

"Hi, Ryan," she beamed. Ryan grinned and held out the flowers.

"Some daisies for you," he said, mock-bowing. Gabriella giggled and gestured for him to come inside.

"This was really sweet, Ry. Thank you," Gabriella said, gently pecking Ryan on the lips.

"God knows, I need someone like you right now," she sighed, gently placing the flowers down.

"Why, what's up?" Ryan asked, concerned.

"Well…this whole thing will Sharpay and then Taylor's miscarriage is throwing me out of whack," Gabriella sighed, "I wish everything could be as it was,"  
"Oh, honey," Ryan said, pulling Gabriella into a hug, "Things will get better!"

"You promise?"  
Ryan smiled, "Of course I do."

Gabriella grinned and pulled back slightly, "I'm holding you to that,"  
She kissed Ryan gently and, upon pulling away, saw Ryan with a seductive glint in his eye.

"What are you planning, Evans?" she asked.

"Well, I'm thinking we take this into your room," Ryan beamed, winking.

"Why, Mr Evans!" Gabriella gasped, giggling, "I must say I agree with your notion,"  
So that was how, at four in the afternoon, Gabriella Montez dragged her boyfriend of…a week, Ryan Evans, into her bedroom, and kept him there for quite a few hours.

* * *

Troy stood outside Sharpay's room, watching her through the window. 

He had to do it.

He had to go in.

Even if it was to say goodbye.

He sighed and opened the door, stepping inside, only to be greeted by the bleeping of machines. He stared at her sleeping form.

"Hi, Sharpay," he whispered, perching beside her on the bed. He took a strand of her long blonde hair, wrapping it around his finger.

"I'm so sorry." Troy whispered, "I wish I could've protected you in someway, _anyway_!"  
He suddenly felt very silly, and he laughed softly, "Look at me! Talking…to a vegetable,"  
Out of nowhere, a pale arm shot up from beside him, grabbing his ear. Troy stared down at Sharpay, who's eyes were wide open and angry.

"_Vegetable_? Is that how you see me, Bolton? As a _VEGETABLE_??!!"

"Sharpay!" Troy cried. Sharpay sat up slightly, scowling.

"I am _not _a vegetable! I am a human being who happened to be asleep for a long time, and by called me a vegetable, you are deeming me to be nothing more than an _empty shell _when my brain was working just fi—"

Sharpay was cut off by Troy grabbing her around the waist and pulling her further up to kiss her.

"What are you _doing_?" she cried, pulling away.

"Something I should've done long ago," Troy beamed, hugging her close, "I've missed you, Shar,"

Sharpay tentatively put her arms around him, "Thanks, Troy. How long have I been asleep?"

"A week!" Troy exclaimed. Sharpay's eyes widened.

"_A week_? Oh my God, is Zoë okay?!"  
"Yeah, she's staying with me,"  
Sharpay smiled at him, "You really are a good father, aren't you?"  
Troy beamed with pride, "I guess I am,"  
Sharpay rested back in her bed, and then noticed all the machines around her, "Geez."  
"I'm going to go get your doctor," Troy said, standing up, "I'll be right back."  
He started to walk towards the door, but then Sharpay called his name.  
"Yeah?" he asked, coming closer to her. She smiled up at him, and then slapped him around the face.

"Ow! What the hell?!"  
"_That _was for 'vegetable'!"

* * *

Chad was making another bowl of soup for Taylor when there was a frantic knocking at his door. Upon opening it, he subconsciously groaned upon seeing his soon-to-be father-in-law, Robert McKessie, standing there. 

"Hello, sir," Chad grunted.

"Danforth," Robert muttered, pushing past Chad, "Where's Taylor?"  
"In bed," Chad answered, but Taylor suddenly ran into the room, squealing.

"Daddy! You're here!" she laughed, hugging him tightly. Robert span her around slightly, not seeing Chad's wide eyes and ajar mouth.

"Is it true what you called me about, Tay?" Robert asked. Chad frowned.

"I don't know. You're a doctor, Dad; I thought you might tell me."  
Robert grinned and sat his daughter down, before pulling a stethoscope out of his black bag, putting it in his ears.

"Ready?" he asked. Taylor nodded, lifting up her blouse slightly to reveal her stomach. Robert put the round end of the stethoscope on her, apologizing when she gasped.

"Damn, it's cold!"  
"Sorry, dear."  
Robert listened to various points of Taylor's belly for a few minutes, before pulling away and resting his hand on it, only to have Taylor move it to a different position.

"Well, sweetie, I'd say your theory is true,"  
Taylor's eyes widened as she stood up, "S-seriously?"  
Robert nodded. Taylor's eyes welled with tears and she let out a choked sob, throwing herself into Robert's arms.

"What is going on?" Chad cried. Taylor turned to him, sobbing but giggling at the same time.

"Chad! I didn't miscarry!"  
"What?"  
Taylor laughed again, "The baby's still here! Feel!"  
Taylor pressed Chad's hand to her stomach, and he frowned, before moving his hand slightly and frowning again.

"Is…is what you tell me true or is that the pizza?"  
"Damn, Charles, your obsession with pizza is very bothersome!" Robert exclaimed crossly.  
Chad wasn't listening as he took Taylor's hand, "We…we're having a baby. _Still_!"  
"It's a miracle!" Taylor whispered giddily, kissing Chad.

"I'm still disappointed you two had pre-marital sex," Charles said grumpily.

* * *

Gabriella opened her eyes blearily, taking in her surroundings slowly. She was in her apartment. Okay… 

She was lying in a tangle of sheets. Uh-huh…

Wait a sec…_she was naked_!

Gabriella felt her heart rate quicken before she rolled over and saw Ryan, still fast asleep and she remembered everything.

"Thank God!" she moaned, lying back.

Just as she was about to get back to sleep, the phone rang shrilly, waking Ryan up, and Dylan who's bed was in a completely different bedroom!  
Gabriella groaned as Dylan started screaming. Ryan sat up, rubbing his eyes.

"I'll get him," he offered, gently pecking Gabriella's lips and getting up.

"Remember to put on your boxers!" Gabriella called before he could leave. She giggled at his red face as she grabbed the phone.  
"Hello?...oh, hey, Troy. What's up?...She's _awake_?!"

* * *

_**Next Time…**_

_Clarissa scowled as she put down the phone._

_**DAMN DAMN DAMN!!!**_

_That Gabriella girl was still alive! Clarissa had hit Sharpay Evans instead. Crap…_

_Clarissa's expression turned quizzical as she felt a strange feeling in the pit of her stomach. Was it…remorse? Guilt perhaps? _

_Nah, must've been the caviar last night._

_Now, she just had to think of a better plan to get her Ryan back. But what?_

_And suddenly, an evil smile spread across her face. She'd just have to do something that would completely cancel out Gabriella in Ryan's life…_

_And that little __**bastard **__of his as well.

* * *

_

_Hm…that sounds _sooooooooo _**Scooby Doo! **_

_I hope you all enjoyed! Please review!_

_Oh, and I'm uploading a new story(trailer), like...NOW, so here's just a summary:_

**Secrets, Lies, And Betrayal**

_The gang of East High graduated, and finished college easy. Now, they all live on the same street, and there is something going on for all of them...Troyella, Ryella, Zekepay, Chaylor, small JASONxTAYLOR. Bad summery_


	19. Part Eighteen

_Disclaimer: I don't own HSM. I did, Troy wouldn't look like such an idiot during the song _Bet On It_. No offence if you DO own HSM!

* * *

_

Missing You

Part Eighteen

Nurse Hamilton had fully expected Sunday at the hospital to be a quiet day, with very little to do. That is why she was so surprised when four people (with one toddler) charged up to her nurses' station, each demanding to see Sharpay Evans.

"Is she alive?!" the frizzy haired man demanded.

"Chad! That's why Troy called!" the African-American woman beside him said.

"Excuse me," a kind looking brunette woman smiled, holding a toddler in her arms, "May we go and see Sharpay Evans?"  
Nurse Hamilton nodded mutely, "Er…sure, go ahead."  
The four people all charged off, leaving Nurse Hamilton staring after them in surprise.

"Strange…" she decided.

* * *

"I can feed myself, Troy!" Sharpay giggled, but still Troy insisted of spooning the Jell-o into her mouth.

"Hey! Your daughter hasn't had a hug from mommy in a week, so you focus on that!" Troy ordered, pointing to Zoë who was sitting on Sharpay's lap, grinning up at her adoringly.

Sharpay knew many people out there would be wanting to hug Zoë if they looked at her right now, so she did it for them.

"Aw, my baby!" she cooed, kissing Zoë's head.

"I missed you, mama!" Zoë cried.

"That makes two of us," Troy murmured, grinning at Sharpay.

Sharpay smiled back. She loved how they were acting right now, like a loving small family.

Unfortunately, the moment was ruined by four people bursting into the room. Gabriella laid eyes on Sharpay and, after shoving Dylan into Ryan's arms, she flew at Sharpay, hugging her and sobbing into her shoulder.

"Oh, God, Sharpay, I missed you so much!" Gabriella wailed.

"It's okay, Gabby," Sharpay grinned, squeezing the hysterical girl tightly, "I missed you too,"  
Zoë crawled out from between the two women, scowling, before reaching up and trying to get some of the Jell-o from Troy.

"No, no, sweetie!" Troy playfully scolded. Troy knew he was whipped by none other than his daughter when she gave him puppy-dog eyes and he passed her the Jell-o pot.

A few minutes later, everyone had had a tearful reconciliation with Sharpay and now they were all seated around the room, and Taylor was telling everyone of their miracle baby.

"It's amazing!" she gushed, "I'd lost so much blood, and everyone thought I'd miscarried, but I didn't!"  
"Wait…they thought you'd miscarried?" Sharpay exclaimed.

"Yeah! Didn't Troy tell you?"  
Sharpay shook her head, "All he told me was Zoë was staying with him, Gabriella and Ryan were together…and then he stuck his tongue down my throat."  
Troy coughed embarrassedly, and Sharpay laughed, ruffling his hair.  
"I don't mind, Troy. You do it all you like," she smiled. Ryan shuddered.

"Okay! A little uncomfortable, here!" he announced, rubbing the back of his neck.

Luckily for him, his cell phone rang, so he excused himself and went into the waiting room and answered it.

"Hello?"  
"Heeeeeeeeeey, Ry-Ry!" a voice squealed. Ryan shuddered.

"Clarissa. What do you want?"

* * *

Clarissa twirled a strand of hair around her finger, lying back on the motel room bed, "Well, I thought you could use a shoulder to cry on, so I called to invite you over!"  
"Why would I need a shoulder to cry on?"  
Clarissa sat up, confused, "Well, that Gabriella girl!"  
"What about her?"  
"She's dead! She was in an accident, right?"  
"Erm…no, that was Sharpay. My sister."  
Clarissa stiffened, "Y…your sister got hit by a car?"  
"Yeah, it was—Hold on. How do you know?"  
All that answered Ryan was the dial tone.

* * *

Clarissa scowled as she put down the phone.

_DAMN DAMN DAMN!!!_

That Gabriella girl was still alive! Clarissa had hit Sharpay Evans instead. Crap…

Clarissa's expression turned quizzical as she felt a strange feeling in the pit of her stomach. Was it…remorse? Guilt perhaps?

Nah, must've been the caviar last night.

Now, she just had to think of a better plan to get her Ryan back. But what?

And suddenly, an evil smile spread across her face. She'd just have to do something that would completely cancel out Gabriella in Ryan's life…

And that little _bastard _of his as well.

* * *

_**Next Time…**_

_Troy smiled sadly down at Gabriella, "I guess we've both moved on, huh?"  
Gabriella nodded, sighing, "But…while we had it, it was good, huh?"  
Troy nodded, "Remember Lava Springs?"  
She giggled, "Of course I do. Our first kiss."  
Troy licked his lips nervously, before whispering, "You never even said goodbye."  
Gabriella shifted nervously, turning away, "I left a note. It was the easiest way not to hurt any of you."  
"It still hurt __**me**__!" Troy insisted, "I loved you."  
Gabriella turned back, "Then why'd you sleep with Sharpay?"  
"Why'd you sleep with Ryan?" Troy countered._

_"Touché."  
"Thanks."  
Gabriella grinned, "I'm sorry, Troy. But I'm with Ryan, now. And I'm happy."  
"I know. And things might be moving along with Sharpay and me." Troy told her, "I'm not asking you to get back together with me. Just…please say goodbye."  
Gabriella nodded in understanding, "Goodbye, Troy Bolton,"  
Then; she leaned up slightly and gently pressed her lips to his. _

_Suddenly, all the memories came flooding back. The ski lodge, the Status Quo, the auditions, the musical, Lava Springs, the talent show and their kiss under the starry sky. Gabriella and Troy were so caught up in their kiss and their memories they didn't see the petite blonde girl standing in the doorway.

* * *

_

_Yes. Some __**TROYELLA**__ in the next chapter. Blergh, but okay. Please review! _


	20. Part Nineteen

_Disclaimer: I don't own HSM. I did, Troy wouldn't look like such an idiot during the song _Bet On It_. No offence if you DO own HSM! _

**Just so you know, there's TROYELLA in this, Sharpay's dad comes back into the picture, and Clarissa's evil plan is revealed. About her evil plan…I HATE MYSELF FOR WHAT I AM ABOUT TO DO AND SO DOES MY SISTER!!!

* * *

**

Missing You

Part Nineteen

Sharpay limped into the hotel room, looking around interestedly. She was on crutches as the accident had badly broken her leg, and currently she was complaining.

"I have scars…_everywhere_! I look like a dog attacked me!" she said grumpily.

"Doggy go woof!" Zoë giggled, clapping her hands. Sharpay grinned and, leaning one crutch against the sofa, leant down and patted her head.

"Hey, hey, hey! Sharpay, your leg needs that support!" Troy cried, pulling her upright. Sharpay rolled her eyes.

"Troy…I am _not _a child! I don't need all this!"  
"I know," Troy grinned, looking a bit pink, "I just wanna help,"  
Sharpay smiled softly, "You _are _helping. You've been great to me, Gabby and the kids. You need some rest."

Troy nodded, "I guess you're right."  
"Good. Now, I'm going to put the babies to bed and take a nap, 'kay? You wanna stay for a while?" Sharpay asked shyly. Troy nodded.

"Cool. C'mon, Zoë," Sharpay commanded, leading Zoë to her room. Dylan obediently followed. Gabriella laughed from the sofa, before turning to grin at Troy.

"So, this is nice. You and I haven't had a chance to chat," she said.

"Yeah. So, how are you and Ryan?"

"Good. Y'know, I think it's great that you can be so supportive of me and Ryan, considering _our _past…" Gabriella trailed off, gesturing to the two of them. The room fell into an uncomfortable silence.

"So…a kid, huh?" Troy asked. Gabriella nodded.

"Troy, you don't have to avoid the subject. We used to date, but…I think—"

"What?" Troy asked.

"I think, during that summer at the country club, I kinda fell for Ryan," Gabriella confessed, "He has great hats!"  
Troy chuckled slightly, "That's okay. I mean, I kinda liked Sharpay too…"  
"What is with us and the Evans twins, huh?" Gabriella joked. Troy laughed, before sobering up.

Troy smiled sadly down at Gabriella, "I guess we've both moved on, huh?"  
Gabriella nodded, sighing, "But…while we had it, it was good, huh?"  
Troy nodded, "Remember Lava Springs?"  
She giggled, "Of course I do. Our first kiss."  
Troy licked his lips nervously, before whispering, "You never even said goodbye."  
Gabriella shifted nervously, turning away, "I left a note. It was the easiest way not to hurt any of you."  
"It still hurt _me_!" Troy insisted, "I loved you."  
Gabriella turned back, "Then why'd you sleep with Sharpay?"  
"Why'd you sleep with Ryan?" Troy countered.

"Touché."  
"Thanks."  
Gabriella grinned, "I'm sorry, Troy. But I'm with Ryan, now. And I'm happy."  
"I know. And things might be moving along with Sharpay and me." Troy told her, "I'm not asking you to get back together with me. Just…please say goodbye."  
Gabriella nodded in understanding, "Goodbye, Troy Bolton,"  
Then; she leaned up slightly and gently pressed her lips to his.

Suddenly, all the memories came flooding back. The ski lodge, the Status Quo, the auditions, the musical, Lava Springs, the talent show and their kiss under the starry sky. Gabriella and Troy were so caught up in their kiss and their memories they didn't see the petite blonde girl standing in the doorway.

Sharpay stared at the couple, still kissing, trying not to let tears spill from her eyes.

Gabriella was meant to be with Ryan! Troy liked Sharpay, not her…

Right?

Sharpay turned away, her breathing growing laboured as she clutched to the door frame for support. She and Troy weren't dating or anything. He could kiss whomever he wanted to.

Sharpay swallowed the lump in her throat, staring desperately at the crutches she'd left on her bed. Suddenly, walking all the way across the room on a busted leg didn't look as easy. Sharpay sighed and took a tentative step forward, letting go of the door. She took another step so her weight was on her busted leg, but her knee gave out and she fell to the floor with a clatter and a shriek.

_This _got Gabriella and Troy to stop exploring each other's throats. They both ran in, grabbing Sharpay's arms and helping her up.

"Sharpay, you need your crutches!" Gabriella laughed when her friend was steady on her feet, but she quietened down when she saw Sharpay's frosty look. She quickly snatched her hands back like Sharpay was burning hot.

"Sharpay?" Troy asked, not as quick on the ball as Gabriella.

"Get off me!" Sharpay snarled, wrenching her arm away and sitting on her bed.

"Sharpay, what's wrong with you?!" Troy asked crossly. Sharpay rolled her eyes.

"You're so _stupid_, aren't you?!"  
Troy and Gabriella stared at her.

"Sharpay, you don't have to be rude!" Gabriella cried.

"Oh, that's true!" Sharpay said with sarcastic cheeriness, "Perhaps I should've _congratulated _you guys! Which one won Tonsil Tennis?!"  
Gabriella paled considerably whilst Troy went bright red.

"Sharpay, it's not what it looks like!" Gabriella insisted, "Please, I beg of you, do _not _tell Ryan!"  
"Tell Ryan what? That the woman he loves is just going up to guys like Troy and making out with them?" Sharpay shrilled. Gabriella hung her head.

"And _you_!" Sharpay turned her rage onto Troy, "You led me on. I thought you _liked _me—"

"I do! Sharpay—"

"—I thought we were going to be a proper family for Zoë, but I guess that it'll be her mommy, her daddy, and Aunty Gabby who's actually her aunt now since Daddy _married _her!" Sharpay spat, getting to her feet with crutches this time.

"No, Sharpay! How could you deduct all that from a _kiss_?!" Gabriella asked pleadingly.

"I can't," Sharpay answered softly. Gabriella smiled triumphantly.

"I deduct it from the looks in your eyes," Sharpay sighed, before limping out the room.

"Mama?"

Sharpay turned to see Zoë standing by the door, dressed in a pink summer dress.

"Can I come too?" she asked excitedly. Sharpay nodded.

"C'mon, babe. Let's go see Uncle Ryan!" Sharpay grinned. Gabriella stared at her.

"No, Shar! Please!" she called pleadingly.

"Oh relax! I'll leave it for _you _to talk to him!" Sharpay snapped, before following Zoë out the door.

* * *

Sharpay and Zoë were walking – or in Sharpay's case, hobbling – down the street. Zoë was holding onto the back of her mother's t-shirt, thumb in mouth and her favourite teddy Monkey in her hand. As she and her mom crossed a street, Monkey slipped from her hand, but Zoë only noticed when they'd reached the other side. 

"Mama?"

Sharpay was very absorbed in her thoughts and didn't hear Zoë. The little girl shrugged and let go of Sharpay toddling back into the road and picking Monkey up, just as a great big truck zoomed down the street.

"Zoë, you want some ice-cream?" Sharpay asked, stopping at an ice cream parlour.

"Zo?"  
She turned to see a horrific scene. The place behind her was empty, and Zoë was cuddling Monkey in the middle of a busy street as a large truck sped towards her. Sharpay screamed loudly, attracting many people's attention. One man saw the horrified woman and the little girl in the road, and, putting 2 and 2 together; he ran into the road and swooped her from the road, getting to Sharpay's side before anyone got hurt.

"Zoë! My baby!" Sharpay squealed, making her way to the man and grabbing Zoë, hugging her.

"Thank you," Sharpay grinned, looking at the man, before recognizing him.

Those eyes.

That hair.

That _hat_!  
He was _Ryan _but older!  
"Kitten? Sharpay?" the man whispered. Suddenly, everything clicked.

"D-Daddy?"

* * *

Ryan hummed to himself as he continued to pack his things. He was leaving to go back to Boston in a couple of days. Thank _God _he didn't live in the same dorm as Clarissa anymore. When his father had moved to Boston to be near Ryan, Ryan had moved into his house. 

He was just backing his remaining hats when there was a frantic knocking at the door. Chad and Taylor were away for the weekend seeing family, so Ryan went to answer it, and was _un_pleasantly surprised to see Clarissa standing there. What was odd was that her hair was a mess, she was dressed in an old tracksuit and she had tear and mascara tracks down her cheeks.  
"Clarissa?" he cried, sceptically, "What's wrong?"  
"Oh, Ryan!" she sobbed, stepping past him into the apartment, "I have horrible news!"  
"What?!"  
"It's dreadful. I-I-I…"  
Ryan grabbed the hysterical girl by the shoulders, looking her in the eye.

"Clarissa Anne Robinson, if you don't tell me I don't honestly think I can help you? Will you tell me?"  
Clarissa nodded, sniffling. Ryan let her go and nodded, encouragingly.  
Clarissa took a deep breath, "I'm pregnant."

* * *

_DUN DUN DUUUUUUUUUN!!!!! Now, I do have a sister holding a gun to my head for doing this, so I so solemnly swear on my life that everything will work out. RYELLA WILL PRAVAIL…unless I redeem Clarissa and actually start to __**like **__that character. So, RYELLA or…Ryarissa? HA! Sorry_

_Anyway, this will be the last time I update for a while, as we're leaving for a two week holiday in, like, _two days_, but I have not left you, my gorgeous readers. Let's see if you can make me update faster by giving me loads more reviews. As Britney Spears says…_

_**"Gimme gimme more**_

_**Gimme more**_

_**Gimme gimme more"**_

_Sorry. Review! _


	21. Part Twenty

_Disclaimer: I don't own HSM. I did, Troy wouldn't look like such an idiot during the song _Bet On It_. No offence if you DO own HSM!

* * *

_

Missing You

Part Twenty

Clarissa took a deep breath, "I'm pregnant."

Ryan's eyes widened. His breath came out slowly and raggedly.

"W…W-w-_what_?!" he exclaimed. Clarissa's face donned a look of hurt.

"I know it's terrible news, but you don't need to act like it's the end of the world!" she cried.

"Terrible…_terrible_? This can't be happening, I'm dating Gabriella!" he yelled, beginning to pace the room.

Clarissa's face darkened at the mention of Gabriella, "Who _cares_? I'm the one who's pregnant. At least I've _told _you!"  
Ryan paused, glaring at his ex, "How could this happen? We were always _safe_! You were on the pill…right?"  
Clarissa shifted uncomfortably, "I may've forgotten to take it once or twice…"  
"Damn it, Clarissa, how can you be so…so _irresponsible_?!" Ryan snapped. Clarissa scowled.

"Hey, you could've used something as well! Anyway, that's hardly the topic we should be discussing. You got me pregnant, and…well, you know how religious Mom and Daddy are…"  
Ryan's face suddenly paled considerably, "Religious…oh, my God, they want us to…"  
Clarissa nodded, "Get married, yes."

Ryan buried his face in his hands, moaning, "No, no, no, NO!"  
"C'mon, Ry!" Clarissa giggled, "It's what's best for our child. Our baby. And…I love you,"  
Ryan grimaced in his hands, before raising his head, "But…I love Gabriella,"  
Clarissa's face soured, "I don't _care_! We're having a kid! A baby! And I'm not gonna raise this child without the man who should've been brave enough to stand up and do _what's right_!!"

Ryan ran a hand through his hair, sighing.

"What do you say?" Clarissa asked, suddenly gentle.

Ryan bit his lip.

* * *

Sharpay sat in a café, Zoë perched on her lap and a cup of coffee in her other hand. Her father sat across from her, looking very confused.

"So…you and _Bolton_?"  
Sharpay nodded.

"And…Ryan and Gabriella Montez?"  
Sharpay nodded again, growing bored of this.

"And…I have _two _grandchildren now?"  
"Yes!" Sharpay said exasperated, "Two grandchildren. Zoë Opal Evans and Dylan Lucifer Montez. _Happy now_?!"  
Vance jumped a little, blinking at his daughter, "No need to bite my head off, baby doll,"  
Sharpay sighed, lowering her head, "I'm sorry, Daddy,"  
Vance took the coffee out of Sharpay's hand and grasped her fingers gently, "I'm sorry that this Bolton boy kissed Gabriella, when she was dating Ry and you thought you had a future with him,"  
Sharpay smiled, "It's okay, Daddy. So, what are you doing now?"  
"Well, obviously, your…mother and I," Vance faltered a little here, "…spent a lot of time searching for you. Neither of us were the same after you di—left,"  
Sharpay giggled, "I can't believe you thought _I _died? Do I seem like the person who would succumb to a murderer so easily?"

Vance smirked, "No. You don't,"

Sharpay smiled, before asking, "So…do you still own Lava Springs?"  
"No," Vance said, "Sold it a while ago. You see, Kitten,"  
Vance sighed, "Around the six months ago, your mom and I…well, we separated."  
"_What_?!" Sharpay cried, dropping his hand.

"We weren't happy, and we thought a couple of months alone would help us, so I went to Boston to live near Ryan, and Mary stayed here. Of course, not long after…your mom…she…"  
Sharpay could see Vance getting quite tearful, "It's okay, Daddy. I get it,"  
Vance smiled, "Hey…how about you come back to Boston with me? Just for a while!"  
Sharpay frowned, "Well…I don't know. Zoë's dad is here and stuff…"  
Suddenly, Sharpay grew silent, staring into space. Troy, who she'd thought cared about her, had kissed Gabriella. Gabriella was supposed to be her friend, and Ryan's girlfriend, yet she'd still kissed Troy. Her mother was dead, and Ryan was going to go to Boston soon as well…

"Y'know what, Dad? Screw it; I'll come to Boston with you!"

* * *

Troy paced his apartment, a face like thunder and his hands stuffed in his pockets.

_How could you be such an __idiot__, Bolton??_

_Gabriella! Gabriella your __ex__-girlfriend! __**EX**_

_Sharpay had your baby! You led her on…sorta…_

_You __like like __Sharpay, yet you were dumb enough to kiss __**Gabriella**__! Hello, wrong girl, much! _

Troy groaned. First, his thoughts were mean to him, and then they started being _gay_!  
Troy sat down on the sofa and ran his hand through his hair. What was he going to _do_?

As if on cue, someone knocked on the door and a certain blonde pushed it open and entered without waiting to be invited.

"Sharpay!" Troy cried, getting to his feet, "Look, I need to talk to you. I'm sor—"

"I didn't come for your petty apologies, Bolton," she said bluntly, arms folded and eyes cold. Troy flinched slightly, suddenly seeing the Ice Queen Sharpay from high school.

"I came to tell you that Zoë and I are leaving for Boston in one week with Ryan and my father," she said sharply. She cringed at the sight of Troy's face falling.

"Bost--! But, Sharpay, Zoë's my kid! You can't just take her from me!"  
"Don't act like you care!" Sharpay snapped, "She's my child too, and you don't even _know _her!"  
"Please, Sharpay, don't leave me," Troy pleaded, taking her hand. Sharpay bit her lip and gently pulled away.

"It's what's best," she whispered, feeling her eyes fill with tears, "Then…you and _Gabriella _will be happy,"  
Troy sighed, noting how much venom she injected into that sentence, "At least…at least come see my parents!"  
Sharpay frowned, "Er…_what_?!"  
"Well, we gotta tell 'em about Zoë!" Troy said, "I could use you and her there,"  
Sharpay sighed theatrically, "Fine, we'll come to meet your parents. But after that, we're _gone_!"  
Troy hung his head, "I am sorry, Sharpay. I don't _like like _Gabriella,"  
Sharpay felt her eyes grow wide, "Why'd you kiss her then?"  
Troy shrugged, "I just felt it was the perfect way to say _Goodbye_,"  
"Goodbye…?" Sharpay repeated, slightly dazed, "O…kay,"

Sharpay schooled her features back into a glare and said, "Well, call me to say when we're gonna see your folks,"  
Sharpay turned on her heel and walked out the door.

* * *

Gabriella sat on the sofa in her hotel, a book in her hands, but she wasn't reading. She was too busy worrying what Sharpay would tell Ryan. Gabriella didn't want to lose Ryan.

She loved him.

Gabriella raised her head, frowning. Had she really just admitted that? Well, no one heard her.  
Her thoughts were disrupted by a soft knocking on the door.

"It's open!" she called, getting to her feet. A second later, Ryan stepped into the room, awkwardly rubbing the back of his neck.

"Ryan!" she squeaked, "What are you doing here?!"  
"We need to talk," he said, miserably. Gabriella's eyes widened, and she suddenly blurted out, "It isn't like I _slept _with him!!!"  
Ryan frowned, "Huh?"  
"Have you…seen Sharpay?" she asked. He shook his head, and Gabriella's face flushed red.

"Oh. Okay, then, what's up?"  
Ryan sighed and sat down beside her, "Gabriella…we've got to talk,"

* * *

Sharpay flung open the door to the apartment, hobbling in on her hurt leg.

"Gabriella? It's me! Just came to pick up some things, Zoe's at Troy's and…"  
Sharpay trailed off when she entered the dark living room. Frowning, she flipped on the light, and the sight that met her eyes thoroughly surprised her.

Gabriella lay on the sofa, fast asleep and surrounded by beer bottles. Her make-up was smuged and there were tear tracks on her cheeks. Dylan sat on the floor beside her, reaching for a half-finished bottle of beer.

"No! Dylan!" Sharpay cried, snatching the bottle and picking Dylan up, "Dyl, what happened?"  
Dylan smiled at her, "Daddy came and he and Mommy had a talk and Mommy was upset then Daddy left."  
Sharpay frowned, "I didn't talk to Ryan though,"  
Dylan curiously looked at Sharpay, "Aunty Sharpie…what's 'pregnant'?"  
Sharpay's eyes widened, "_What_?!"  
"Daddy said someone was 'pregnant'. Someone called…Clary!"  
Sharpay's brow furrowed, before it suddenly dawned on her, "Clarissa. Clarissa is pregnant."  
Dylan nodded, "So what 'pregnant'?"  
Sharpay sighed, "I'll explain it tomorrow, sweetie. Let me get you to bed."  
A moment later, Sharpay hobbled back into the room and sat beside Gabriella. The sudden movement caused her to wake up, and Gabriella sat up, looking at the blonde blearily.

"Sharpay?"  
Sharpay smiled sympathetically, but didn't say anything as she wrapped her arms tightly around Gabriella. Gabriella melted into the embrace and cried desperately into her friend's shoulder.

* * *

_Wow. Nothing more to say. Erm, please review!__ I'll give some details on Ryan and Gabriella's break up next time. Sorry for the long wait. _

_Oh, wait. I found something more to say._

_**WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!**_

_**Please review!**_


	22. Part TwentyOne

_Disclaimer: I don't own HSM. I did, Troy wouldn't look like such an idiot during the song _Bet On It_. No offence if you DO own HSM! _

**Well, I'm back home. So, goodbye sunny Caribbean weather, hello…England. Enough said.**

**I hope all of you had a really good X-mas! I'm sorry for the wait for this part, but I managed to depress the hell out of myself with the last chapter, so, to un-depress myself, I wrote more of 'Man's World' and started a new Desperate Housewives story. Busy busy bee! **

**Enjoy!

* * *

**

Missing You

Part Twenty-One

_Ryan sighed and sat down beside her, "Gabriella…we've got to talk,"_

_"What is it?" she asked, smiling. Ryan bit down hard on his lip._

_"I…I can't do this." _

_Gabriella's beautiful face turned into a frown, "What do you mean, Ry?"  
"I can't _date _you,"  
Gabriella's eyes widened, "_What_? Why?"_

_Ryan looked up at her, face remorseful, "Clarissa is pregnant, and she wants me…to marry her."  
Gabriella sat frozen, feeling tears fill up her eyes, before she suddenly leapt into action, jumping to her feet and beginning to pace._

_"How…what…oh, my God," she mumbled. Ryan sat silently as she continued to pace._

_"I don't want to marry her, Gabby," he said, breaking the silence, "I want to stay with you."  
Gabriella paused, turning and looking him in the eye, "But, you can't, Ryan,"  
"Why?" Ryan asked, also getting up. _

_Gabriella sighed deeply, squeezing her eyes shut as one solitary tear leaked down her cheek. Ryan automatically reached out to wipe it away, but Gabriella flinched away._

_"You have to stay with Clarissa," she breathed, "She is going to have a baby. _Your _baby. At least she came to you with her little problem instead of…running away." _

_Ryan's face softened, "You did what you thought was right, Gabriella,"  
"But, she's doing what she thinks is right, and you should as well," she told him, taking his hand, "And, I can't be with you if you leave a woman alone voluntarily," _

_Ryan sighed, "So, it's a lose-lose situation?"  
Gabriella gave him a small smile, "Uh-huh, I guess it is."  
Ryan and Gabriella stood in silence for a moment. Gabriella was barely keeping from crying whilst Ryan's eyes were shining._

_"I…guess you should go." Gabriella told him, letting go of his hand, "I hope you and Clarissa are happy."  
Ryan sighed, "She may be, but I'll never be. I don't love her,"  
Gabriella nodded sympathetically. Ryan looked Gabriella in the eye and whispered, "I love you, Gabriella."  
Gabriella took in a sharp intake of breath as Ryan slowly turned and left the apartment. As she stood in the silence and solitude of the apartment, she gave a little giggle. It had just occurred to her that, somehow, she managed to mess up every good relationship in her life. Sharpay, Ryan, just _everyone

_Soon, that laugh turned into a sob and she sank onto the sofa, letting all her grief wash over her…_

Gabriella woke with a start, sitting bolt upright on the sofa. She sighed deeply, realising it was just a dream. Then, she remembered everything, and she lay back down, pulling the her blanket up under her chin.

Wait…_blanket_??

Gabriella sat up again, looking around the apartment. She was surprised, to say the least, when Sharpay walked in, grinning at her while holding a glass filled with a strange pink liquid.  
"Morning, Gabriella," she beamed. Gabriella frowned.

"Sharpay? Why are you here?"  
"Well, I came home to get some things, saw you passed out on the sofa surrounded by beer, and Dylan filled me in."  
Gabriella sighed, "How did Dyl know?"  
"He heard everything. How's the head?" Sharpay asked, sitting beside her friend. Gabriella groaned, as she finally felt her manic headache.

"Here," Sharpay grinned, handing her the glass, "My special hangover drink. Works miracles."  
Gabriella shrugged and downed it in one, before retching, "Jeez! That's _horrible_!"  
"Don't diss the drink," Sharpay said warningly. Gabriella smiled.

"Look, Sharpay--"

"It's okay, Gabriella," Sharpay cut her off, "I've forgiven you, I swear,"  
Gabriella's smile broadened, and she put down her glass and pulled Sharpay into a hug.

"I'm sorry, Gabby," Sharpay murmured, "Ryan and Clarissa…"  
Gabriella's arms tightened around her friend, and she buried her head in Sharpay's shoulder, "I can't believe it."  
"Urg, me either! I don't want a niece or nephew by _that _bimbo!" Sharpay cried, adding a shudder for good measure. Gabriella pulled away from Sharpay, grinning.

"Thanks for coming back, Shar," she murmured. Sharpay nibbled her lip awkwardly.  
"Gabriella…I met my dad again,"  
Gabriella grinned, "Really? He must've been _ecstatic _to see you!"  
"Yeah…but, he wants me to move to Boston with him."  
Gabriella's smile fell, _"Boston_?!! Like…where Ryan lives?!"

Sharpay nodded, "But, now that we're friends again…"  
Gabriella sighed, "Sharpay, I wanna go _home_. Not 'Boston' home, not 'here' home. _Home _home. I want to go back to Manhattan,"

Sharpay smiled, "Then…we will,"  
Gabriella bit her lip, "I can't stay here and watch Ryan marry Clarissa. I want to go home and get back to the life we had before your mom died."  
Sharpay grinned, "Of course. But first…me and Zoë have gotta meet Troy's folks,"  
Gabriella frowned, "What?"

* * *

_**Next Time (cos I've been neglecting these)**_

Clarissa pulled away from Gabriella, smiling menacingly. Gabriella's mouth was ajar and her eyes were wide.

_"No…"  
Clarissa laughed, "Yeah. It's true. You can keep my little secret, can't you?"  
Gabriella glared at the blonde, "I can't! You're __**lying**__! Lying to make a man marry you!"  
Clarissa shrugged, "You make it sound terrible,"  
"I'll stop you!!" Gabriella yelled as Clarissa began to walk away, "You'll pay!"  
Clarissa laughed, turning back, "How? Whatever you say, you'll just look like the vengeful ex-girlfriend, being mean to the __**fiancée**__!"  
Here, Clarissa held up her left hand, showing off her diamond engagement ring. Gabriella's teeth gritted in rage._

_"Toodles!" Clarissa cried._

_"Hey, Clarissa!" Gabriella called out before she left._

_"What?" Clarissa asked, not looking back._

_"You're a __**bitch**__!" Gabriella snapped. Clarissa froze, before shaking her head and leaving the room.

* * *

_

_Sorry for this dull dull dull dull DULL chapter! Next chapter, Shar will meet Troy's folks and we'll have all that from up there - :D_

_REEEEEEEEEEVIEW!_


	23. Part TwentyTwo

_Disclaimer: After checking many times, I have determined that I own…nothin'.

* * *

_

Missing You

Part Twenty-Two

"Ry-Ry, it's _gorgeous_!"  
Ryan couldn't help but cringe as Clarissa swooned over the brand new engagement ring he'd just bought. The idea of _marrying _her was just…yuck, but he had to do the right thing. In truth, he was a little excited about the baby. He just had to raise it so it ended up like him.

"I can't believe we're getting _married_!!" Clarissa exclaimed, hugging Ryan tightly, "C'mon, let's go celebrate! Margaritas on me!"  
"Whoa, whoa, _whoa_!" Ryan cried, grabbing Clarissa's wrist when she tried to walk away, "_Margaritas_?! Clarissa, you're pregnant. No alcohol,"  
The look on Clarissa's face was priceless. It betrayed a look of horror, and Ryan realised he had no idea she was such an alcoholic.

"None? Not even a tiny drop?"  
"No! It could be harmful to the baby!"  
Clarissa stood still as Ryan walked right by her, before stomping her foot and squealing angrily.

* * *

_Ding Dong_.

Sharpay stood uncomfortably outside the Boltons' house, holding her crutch in one hand and gripping Zoë's hand with the other. Since the truck incident, she had been very careful about keeping an eye on her daughter.

The door was answered by Troy, who's face lit up at the sight of his child and her mother, "Hey, guys. C'mon in,"

Zoë ran forward and wrapped her arms around Troy's knees, grinning up at him. Sharpay shuffled into the house, a dark look on her face.

"Okay, can we go now?" she asked.

"No, Shar. You haven't seen my folks yet," Troy laughed, assuming she was kidding. Sharpay merely rolled her eyes and sighed dramatically as she followed them into the living room. Lisa and Jack Bolton sat on the sofa, whispering in low voices.

"Mom, Dad?" Troy said loudly. The two people turned, smiling at Sharpay and Troy. Zoë snuggled up against her mother's _good _leg, clutching her hand.  
"Momma, who dey?" she asked quietly. Sharpay just smiled down at her.  
"It's okay, pumpkin," she murmured.

"Mom, Dad, you remember Sharpay Evans?" Troy said, grinning at his parents. Lisa and Jack got to their feet.

"Yes, hello, Sharpay," Lisa greeted her, shaking the blonde's hand, "How are you?"  
"Good, considering," Sharpay answered, gesturing to her leg. Lisa smiled sympathetically.

"And this…" Troy grinned, taking Zoë's hand and pulling her up beside him, "Is Zoë Opal Evans,"  
Lisa and Jack immediately went quiet, staring down at the child who was contently sucking her thumb, blinking with large brown eyes.

"Wow, Troy," Jack croaked, finally talking, "She's…gorgeous,"

"Our first grandchild," Lisa murmured, bending down to Zoë-level. Zoë shied away slightly, wrapping her free arm around Troy's leg.

"Hello, Zoë," Lisa whispered, picking the girl up. Zoë glanced at her mother, who was silent.

"You're beautiful, aren't you?" Jack grinned, wrapping an arm around Lisa and tickling Zoë. Zoë immediately recognized the word 'beautiful' and exclaimed, "Yeah!"

Sharpay chuckled slightly, but stayed back against the door, watching as Jack and Lisa met their granddaughter.

* * *

Gabriella was packing her clothes, throwing them un-neatly into any suitcase. She didn't care anymore; she just wanted to go home. Dylan sat on the bed beside the suitcase, watching, obviously bored, as his mother packed.

"Gabriella?" an unfamiliar voice called through the front door. Gabriella rolled her eyes and left the room, yanking the door open.  
"Wha--?"  
The word died on Gabriella's lips when she saw Clarissa standing outside, grinning coldly.  
"We've got to talk," Clarissa said, walking past Gabriella.

"What do you want?" Gabriella asked, slamming the door and turning to the blonde, "You've already got Ryan!"

"I know. But, I need to make sure I keep him," Clarissa snapped, folding her arms, "So, _you've _got to leave him alone,"  
"What?" Gabriella asked.

"Leave. Him. Alone. _Comprende_? He's _mine_ now, and we don't want _anything _to do with you or that bastard you call a son," Clarissa smirked.

" 'Bastard'?" Gabriella repeated, utterly furious.

"Yes. Bastard. That's what he is, born out of wedlock," she answered.

"You're hardly going to be much better! You're only getting married cos Mommy and Daddy said they'd cut you off if you didn't," Gabriella sneered. Clarissa's face soured.

"Leave us alone," she repeated, "I have Ryan now,"  
Gabriella stayed silent, glowering at the girl. Clarissa smiled.

"Y'know, if we weren't in this situation, you and I could be good friends. I see a lot of myself in you,"  
Gabriella laughed callously, "I'd rather _die _then be like you,"  
Clarissa's smile faded, "Is that a promise?"

Gabriella's eyes turned colder, and Clarissa took a step toward the brunette, "Shall I let you in on a little secret?"  
"What?" Gabriella asked. Clarissa leant in so her mouth was right beside Gabriella, and whispered something. With each word coming out of her mouth, Gabriella's face paled, leaving her eyes standing out.

Clarissa pulled away from Gabriella, smiling menacingly. Gabriella's mouth was ajar and her eyes were wide.

"No…"  
Clarissa laughed, "Yeah. It's true. You can keep my little secret, can't you?"  
Gabriella glared at the blonde, "I can't! You're _lying_! Lying to make a man marry you!"  
Clarissa shrugged, "You make it sound terrible,"  
"I'll stop you!!" Gabriella yelled as Clarissa began to walk away, "You'll pay!"  
Clarissa laughed, turning back, "How? Whatever you say, you'll just look like the vengeful ex-girlfriend, being mean to the _fiancée_!"  
Here, Clarissa held up her left hand, showing off her diamond engagement ring. Gabriella's teeth gritted in rage.

"Toodles!" Clarissa cried.

"Hey, Clarissa!" Gabriella called out before she left.

"What?" Clarissa asked, not looking back.

"You're a _bitch_!" Gabriella snapped. Clarissa froze, before shaking her head and leaving the room.

* * *

The air in the Boltons' dining room was tense. Zoë was sitting in a high chair, quieter then usual, as the grown-ups ate silently.

"So, Sharpay," Jack started, clearing his throat, "What do you do?"  
"I'm a secretary," Sharpay said quietly, chopping up Zoë's chicken for her.  
"Really? You were always a great performer, I thought you would be in that career," Jack smiled, oblivious to the daggers Lisa and Troy were shooting at him.

"Well, looking after Troy's baby alone for 4 years requires some sacrifices," Sharpay said bluntly. Jack's face immediately reddened and he ducked his head.

"So, are you staying in Albuquerque?" Lisa asked. Sharpay shook her head.

"No. Gabby and I have booked a flight back to New York in eight days time," Sharpay said, not looking at Troy, "We're excited to go home, aren't we, Zoë?"  
Zoë grinned up at Sharpay, "Yeah! Is Daddy coming too?"

"No," Sharpay murmured, "Daddy has to stay here,"  
Zoë hung her head, looking at her dinner, "Oh,"  
Everybody returned to their meals, and the tense silence in the house went on and on.

Troy's head was spinning. They couldn't be leaving

Oh God, no!

* * *

_I hope you enjoyed this. Sorry it took so long, please review! God we're soooo close to 200!! I just have a little warning for ya…_

**THE END IS NEAR!**

_Yes people, it's true. I only have a couple more chapters up my sleeve : ( _

_I do have another story idea, kinda based on a film I've been watching a lot of lately, but I'll only do that after this and maybe 'Man's World' is finished. I have put a new poll up so you can vote for your fav pairing for my story (Troypay, Troypay, Troypay)_

_Please review!_


	24. Part TwentyThree

Disclaimer: I own absolutly nuthin'. I've checked many times - :( 

**Hey, happy new year everyone! I managed to stay up till midnight, but I was watching **_**Doctor Who **_**and **_**Moulin Rouge! **_**which is, by the way, awesome…

* * *

**

Missing You

Part Twenty-Three

"Sharpay!"  
The blonde ignored Troy's loud yelling and continued walking down the sidewalk, Zoe practically sleep-walking she was so tired.

"Sharpay Evans, _please _stop!"  
Sharpay sighed, and came to a halt, jolting Zoe back from Dreamworld.

Troy came jogging up, panting slightly, "What -- What did you mean you were leaving?"  
"Not the brightest bulb, huh?" Sharpay muttered, leaning on her crutch, "I meant just that. Zoe, Gabriella, Dylan and I are walking to the airport in a couple of days time, getting on a big plane and flying back to Manhattan, where we have a home, jobs, and a life."  
"But, you've got to stay _here_!" Troy pleaded, "With me. Your home is with me."  
"No, it isn't! It's with Gabby!"  
"Gabriella was the other half of that kiss." Troy seethed, "How come she is getting off scot-free?!"  
"She isn't! She just got her heart broken cos Ryan knocked up that blonde bimbo!" Sharpay yelled. Troy's eyes widended comically.

"Momma," Zoe muttered, "What's '_knocked up_'?"  
"Nothing, sweet pea. C'mon, let's get you back," Sharpay answered, starting to walk away.

"Please, Sharpay, don't go!" Troy called after her, "I beg you! I'll hate myself forever if I lose the two girls in my life I love more than anything."  
Sharpay froze, and Troy bit his lip, finally realising what he said.

"You…_love _me?"  
"Erm…yeah, you're, like, my best friend," Troy murmured. Sharpay rolled her eyes.

"Well, not anymore," she snapped with a hurt tone, "You almost had me there, Bolton."  
Sharpay walked away, and Troy didn't try to stop her. He just ran a hand through his hair and groaned.

" 'You're, like, my best friend,'. God, Troy, you're a _moron_!" he grumbled.

* * *

_Five Days Before Flight_

Ryan was waiting outside Taylor's apartment block. His dad was meant to swing by any minute and they were going to drive back to Boston. A moment later, Taylor and Chad joined him. Taylor, being almost six months pregnant, pulled him into an uncomfortable hug.  
"I'm gonna miss you, Ryan! Call me when you get to your house!" Taylor told him, letting him go.

"Sure, Tay. See ya, Chad,"  
Chad gave Ryan a 'man-hug' which only lasted about 3 seconds. Taylor rolled her eyes, and grumbled something about 'a man's lack of affection'.

"Well, see ya, man. Hope you and the Triple B are happy," Chad muttered.

"Triple B?" Ryan asked, confused.

"Yeah. Blonde Barbie Bit--"  
"Okay, Chad, we get it," Taylor inturrupted.

The trio's conversation was inturrupted by Ryan's dad drawing up in a flashy sports car, otherwise known as the expensive mid-life crisis car.

"Hey, Dad," Ryan muttered, throwing his suitcase into the back seat.

"Hey, Ry. You ready to get back to school?" Vance asked. Ryan shook his head stubbonly, but didn't comment as his phone rang.

"What?"  
"Ryan. It's me, Clarissa,"  
Ryan rolled his eyes, "Hey, Clarissa. What's up?"

"Ryan, I have something awful to tell you,"

"Huh?"  
Ryan was starting to get worried now. What had happened? Was she okay? Was the _baby _okay?  
"I…just miscarried, Ry,"

* * *

Ryan walked towards Clarissa's dorm block, anxciously twisting his sleeve. He was worried about her. She's sounded so heart-broken on the phone, yet she'd ended it rather abruptly. Ryan's face creased into a frown as he heard loud music from her building. Sounded like someone was having a party.

Upon opening the door, Ryan's eyes were met with a scene of chaos. People were drinking, smoking and dancing very_ suggestivly_ to loud music. Ryan looked around the room, trying to remember where the stairs were, when he saw a familiar person dancing with another man on the table.  
A familiar blonde woman.

All the kids were laughing and dancing, all having fun when suddenly the music was cut off. Clarissa rolled her eyes and turned to look at the sterio and her heart dropped when she saw Ryan Evans, spinning the plug for the sterio like a lasso and glaring at her.

"You don't look like someone who just had a miscarriage," Ryan said loudly into the silent room.

* * *

"What's going on, Clarissa?!" Ryan yelled, pacing the room. Clarissa had dragged him up to her room to explain.

"I'm…_upset_, a good party would've cheered me up, don't yell at me," Clarissa muttered.

"Clarissa, a woman who had a _miscarriage _would be crying in their rooms, not grinding into other guys like you were," Ryan hissed, "You just lost a baby!"  
"I _lied _okay?!" Clarissa yelled, before gasping and covering her mouth.

"What?" Ryan asked, his face shocked. Clarissa sighed and mumbled.  
"I never was pregnant. I only said that…so you'd dump that nerd Gabriella and come back to me,"

Ryan's face slowly flushed with rage, and he raised his hand threateningly. Clarissa flinched away, but Ryan rethought hitting her and grabbed her wrist instead, pulling the engagement ring from her finger.

"Wha-- no, Ryan, no, we can still work this out!" Clarissa pleaded.

"No. We can't." Ryan said bluntly, walking out as Clarissa started to cry.

* * *

_Flying Day - 5.00pm_"_Flight 411 to New York, JFK Airport, this is your final call,"_

"Ready?" Gabriella asked as she and Sharpay began to walk towards the gate.

"Yeah. I'm ready, Gabby," Sharpay answered, looking a little sad, "I'll just…miss this place."  
"Me too, but hopefully, we won't have to hurt outselves coming back here ever again," Gabriella grinned. Sharpay nodded encouregingly.

"Yeah, let's get back to New York."

Gabriella and Sharpay linked arms and walked through the gate, a toddler each on their hip, not noticing as two men, one brunette and one blonde, started to run towards them.

* * *

_Dun dun dun!! Now, as far as I've decided, I've got 2, maybe 3, chapters left. I've just posted a new TROYPAY story 'Bewitched By You' so please take a look. Sorry about the badness of this chapter…_

_Review!!_


	25. Part TwentyFour

_Disclaimer: Nope. Nada, amigos. - :( _

_Wow, 4 parts in 4 days. I'm on a roooll! Please check out my new poll, I'm seriously interested. Also, I was surprised to discover after 11 people voted that you'd rather date Zac E. that Lucas G.! Seriously, 54 percent liked Zac, 45 percent like Lucas. Rant over, okay… I copied the airport bit from 'Friends' which I DO NOT own. :D

* * *

_

Missing You

Chapter Twenty-Four 

_Flying Day - 4.00pm _

"This is all so screwed _up_!" Ryan moaned, lifting his head from his hands, "My love life is ruined cos Clarissa _lied _and that ruined everything with Gabby,"  
"I'm sorry, sweetie," Taylor whispered, hugging him.

"Well, my love life is in tatters too," Troy pointed out, "We need a club,"  
"I'm completely happy, so _ha! _to you," Chad grinned. Taylor scowled at him.

"Chad! We're not here to show off, we're here to comfort!" she scolded. Ryan and Troy both glared at him and grumbled, "Ha."

* * *

"I'm so _boooored_!" Sharpay groaned, lying back in the chair. 

"You're such a whiner. Come on, not long now," Gabriella grinned.

"You said that _half an hour _ago! Why did _our _flight have to be delayed?" Sharpay snapped.

"Don't complain!" Gabriella hissed, "You are setting a bad example on the kids,"  
Sharpay looked down at the floor, where Zoë and Dylan were contently playing with some toys.

"Oh yeah. They're _sooooo _bothered about me," Sharpay said sarcastically. Gabriella smiled, affectionately playing with Dylan's hair. He beamed up at her.

"Momma! Where Daddy?" he asked. Gabriella's face paled slightly.

"Daddy…is in Boston, sweetie. He couldn't say goodbye." she answered, sadly. Zoë raised her head to ask an identical question, but Sharpay quickly said, "And neither could _your _dad, Zoë."

The little girl shrugged and turned back to her toys. Sharpay sighed.

"Are we making a mistake, Gabriella?"  
Gabriella nodded, "Yep. But, too late now,"  
"Uh-huh."  
They were interrupted by the intercom, _"Flight 411 to JFK Airport, New York, will be departing in an hour. Sorry for the delay. Repeat, Flight 411 to JFK…"_

"An hour?" Sharpay hissed, "Oh my God, I may _murder _someone,"  
"Not in front of the kids!" Gabriella hissed.

* * *

"This is boring," Ryan muttered, staring vacantly at the television screen. 

"Shut up," Taylor answered, "I can't get to a Lamaze class, so I'm gonna watch this so I know,"  
Currently, Taylor was straddling a chair as Chad massaged her lower back, as per the videos instructions. Troy and Ryan were sitting on the sofa, muttering about how ugly the Lamaze instructor was.

"I can't believe Sharpay and Gabriella will probably be on a plane right now," Troy sighed.

"I know. I really wanted to be there for them, but we just messed it all up." Ryan muttered.

The two men fell silent, before both looking at each other.

"We made a mistake,"  
"Yep."  
"You want a chase through the airport?"  
"Yep!"

The pair leapt to their feet and left the room, leaving a baffled Taylor and Chad.

"Guys?" Chad called out weakly.

* * *

Ryan and Troy ran into the airport, and Ryan immediately tried to run out of the main room, but was caught by Troy.

"Ryan, where are you going?"  
"Erm, to talk to Gabby, _remember_?!" Ryan snapped.

**"**What? What are you just gonna walk up to her at the gate? Have you never chased anyone through the airport before?" Troy cried.

**"**Not since my cop-show got cancelled,"

**"** You have to get a ticket to get past security"

**"**What? We're never gonna make it!"

**"**Not with that attitude! Now, haul ass!"

The two men ran hurriedly to the ticket desk, Ryan almost flying over it while babbling.

"Hey, I need a ticket." Ryan gasped

"Just one?" Troy asked indignantly,

"Fine, two tickets, I need two tickets." Ryan sighed.

"We're going away together," Troy gushed, linking arms with Ryan, earning a surprised look from the ticket agent and a horrified look from Ryan.

The ticket agent cleared her throat, "And, the destination?"

Ryan shrugged, "I don't care. Whatever is the cheapest."

"Oh, I'm so lucky I picked you over the underwear model." Troy said sarcastically.

The lady gave Ryan the tickets and they ran to a screen, searching for flight 411 to New York.

"411…411…411…_ah-ha_! There! It's delayed for…"  
Ryan quickly checked his watched, "Fifteen more minutes! We have time!"

"Gate Three! C'mon, Ry!" Troy exclaimed, grabbing Ryan's arm and pulling him along.

* * *

"_Flight 411 to New York, JFK Airport, this is your final call,"_

"Ready?" Gabriella asked as she and Sharpay began to walk towards the gate.

"Yeah. I'm ready, Gabby, "Sharpay answered, looking a little sad, "I'll just…miss this place."  
"Me too, but hopefully, we won't have to hurt ourselves coming back here ever again," Gabriella grinned. Sharpay nodded encouragingly.

"Yeah, let's get back to New York."

Gabriella and Sharpay linked arms and walked through the gate, a toddler each on their hip, not noticing as two men, one brunette and one blonde, started to run towards them.

Gabby walked through the gate, but Sharpay paused.

"Oh, I forgot my jacket. You go!" she cried.

"Okay, see ya in a sec," Gabby grinned, taking Dylan through the gate. Sharpay and Zoë walked back to the chairs, but as Sharpay grabbed her jacket, another hand fell on hers. Her head snapped up to see Troy Bolton.

"_Troy_!" Sharpay exclaimed, grabbing her jacket, "What are you doing here?"  
"I've gotta talk to you!" Troy begged, "Please - please don't go?"  
"Why?" Sharpay asked frostily, "Afraid of losing your _'best friend'_?"  
"No, no, Sharpay, I'm so so in love with you. I'm completely crazy about you, and my life was nothing until Chad dragged you back into our lives," Troy gabbled, gripping Sharpay's hand. Zoë stood on the chair, anxiously looking at her parents.  
Sharpay felt tears prickling her eyes, "What…_really_?"  
"Really really," Troy insisted, "I love you, and I _know _you love me,"  
Finally, tears spilled down Sharpay's cheeks, and she let out a small sob, "Oh…oh, I do, Troy,"  
Troy's entire face lit up, "You do?"  
"Yes. I love you so much!" she whispered, cupping his face with her hands, "I forgive you for…everything, as long as you can forgive me too,"  
"I have," Troy murmured, putting one hand on the side of her face. The moment was ruined by none other then their daughter.

"_Kiss already_!!"  
Sharpay giggled, but was cut off by Troy's lips on hers. The kiss was so gentle it almost made her heart break, so she pulled him down further, deepening their kiss. Ryan quickly grabbed Zoë and turned her away from the passionate embrace.

Troy finally broke the kiss, but held Sharpay against his chest, as she was sobbing happily now.

"Guys? Where is Gabby?" Ryan asked, getting in the middle of them.

_"Flight 411 for New York has now left. Repeat, Flight 411 for New York…"_

Sharpay spun around, and gasped when she saw the door to the gate was shut and locked.

"Crap!" she yelled, running forward and banging on the door, "I'm a passenger! Come back! Come _back_!!"

* * *

"Hey, look, Dyl," Gabriella giggled, pointing out the window, "The airport's moving,"  
Dylan looked up at her with a disdainful look and shook his head. Realization dawned on Gabriella and she gasped.

"_We're _moving!!"

* * *

_Okay, that was quite a bad chapter although I absolutely ADORED the Troypay scene! I really did!  
So, please check out my other stories, please look at the poll and please review, and maybe I'll get the next chapter up quicker!!!!! Just so ya know, we have one more chapter and then the Epilogue, which is depressing, no?_

_Review!_


	26. Part TwentyFive

_Disclaimer: FOR THE LAST EFFING TIME, I DO NOT OWN THIS EFFING FILM AND NO MONEY IS BEING EFFING MADE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Grr…_

_Oh God! The penultimate chapter. I might cry… _

_Okay, I also have a song in this chapter, which is new. So, I don't own HAIRSPRAY, which the song is from! Just several pictures of Link Larkin (cough, Zac, cough) and I laugh at pictures of Edna Turnblad (cough, John Travolta, cough).

* * *

_

Missing You

Chapter Twenty-Five

"Where _are _you?" Gabriella exclaimed, clutching the phone to her ear. She stood in her and Sharpay's flat, anxiously pacing as Dylan sat watching television.

"I'm still in Albuquerque, the plane left without me," Sharpay answered smoothly, "But, we're on the next flight out,"  
"Which is?"  
"…the day after tomorrow,"  
"_The day after tomorrow_?!!" Gabriella squeaked, "But, your office called! They say you've used up enough holiday time, and if you don't come back soon, they'll _fire _you!"  
"So?"  
"So? _So?!! _It's your job, Sharpay! You love it! You like wearing short skirts to annoy the guys who love you but you'll never date,"  
"Oh yeah. That's fun," Sharpay giggled.

"Sharpay. I'll make up some excuses, but do not spend to long there, okay? Troy might convince you to stay, or try to, at least,"  
"Sure, bye," Sharpay said, hanging up the phone. She sighed and rolled over, grinning at the handsome face of Troy Bolton.

"Hey, babe," she murmured. Troy grumbled something and stretched.

"Wow, this bed is comfy," he grinned.

"Yeah. So, is everything set?" she asked with a wicked glint in her eye.

He nodded slyly, "Of course. We're all packed."  
"All of you are packed, or you've packed everything?" Sharpay asked. Troy smirked.

"We've all packed what we need," he assured her, "Don't you worry,"

* * *

"Gabriella! Aww, my shinin' light!"  
Gabriella smiled falsely as her boss, Estelle, engulfed her. Estelle owned the bar Gabriella sang at, and she doted on her, as Gabriella had three ways of attracting customers.

One, she was a great singer.

Two, she was smokin' hot.

Three, she made the women jealous so they bought more drinks to drown their sorrows.

"How was New Mexico, darlin'?" Estelle asked, grinning broadly.  
"Oh, normal," Gabriella answered vaguely, "But, I am ready to come back and sing,"  
"Great!" Estelle beamed, "First, I gotta tell ya something,"  
"What?"  
"We're having a talent show,"  
Gabriella's face creased into a frown, "A…_talent _show?"  
"Yeah! Sponsored by a proper sponser. Some…beer company, I--"  
"Wait, Estelle. What does this have to do with _me_?" Gabriella asked, annoyed.

"Well, you're incredibly talented, luv. The price is $1,000!"  
"Wow, I could really use that!" Gabriella beamed, "I'm in."  
"It's just…the beer company, the owner's name is Paul. He's comin' with his wife, kids, and sister."  
"So…?"  
"So, his sister is an _agent_. A talent scout!"  
Gabriella's eyes widened comically, "Seriously? They're gonna be _here_ and see _me _sing?"  
"Yeah, luv! You interested?"  
"Hell, yeah! Me and Sharpay could do a duet, and finally get the lives we always wanted! Thanks, Estelle!"  
Gabriella squealed and pulled Estelle into a hug.

"This is gonna be _fantastic_!"

* * *

"This is gonna be a _disaster_!"  
Gabriella stood pacing backstage. She was the last contender - _"Save the best for last, eh, luv?" Estelle had laughed _- and currently, the penultimate girl was up there, doing a cutsie tap routine in a short short skirt. Huh, tramp. Sharpay had still not shown up, she was meant to be here! Christ.

"Gabriella!" a voice called. She swung around to see Estelle's nephew, Johnson, run up, panting.

"Gabby, I'm _so _sorry. The disc with the music you wanted…just broke."  
"WHAT!!!!!" Gabriella shrieked, "This is terrible. Awful! Crap! I can't go on!"  
Dylan giggled from the side at his mother's dramatic outburst. Gabriella shook her head and re-composed herself.

"Sorry, Johnny,"  
"It's okay. Anyway, can you do one of these instead?" he asked nervously, handing her a different disc. She scanned the back and nodded.  
"Sure, track 14 is good," she muttered. He beamed and ran away. Gabriella sighed, before running her hands in front of her face, crying, "Brr! Brr! Brr!" before punching her hands out, fingers splayed, "Ma!"

"And now, ladies and gentlemen, we welcome our final contestant. Ms. Gabriella Montez!"  
Gabriella took the microphone from the table and ruffled Dylan's hair.

"Wish me luck, pumpkin," she murmured, running out onto the stage, almost missing his cry of, "G'luck, momma!"

* * *

"Hurry!"  
"I am, I am! Why are we here?"  
"Cos, Gabby is in a talent show, and she doesn't have a partner. And that's where _you _come in!"  
"What? But?"  
"Oh, c'mon, straighten your hat and let's _go_!"

* * *

Gabriella stood on stage, fighting with the nervousness in her stomach as the familiar music to _Hairspray_'s 'You Can't Stop The Beat' came on. Her cue came quicker then she expected, but she sang as confidently as possible.

"_You can't stop an avalanche  
As it races down the hill  
You can try to stop the seasons, girl  
But ya know you never will  
And you can try to stop my dancin' feet  
But I just cannot stand still! _

_Cause the world keeps spinnin'  
Round and round  
And my heart's keeping time  
To the speed of sound  
I was lost til I heard the drums  
Then I found my way,_

_Cause you can't stop the beat_."

Gabriella's eyes widened as she was joined by a male voice, at _'Cause you can't stop the beat_', and she turned to see **Ryan Evans** join her on stage. She faltered, slightly, but Ryan kept singing, and she joined him quickly.

"_Ever since this old world began  
A woman found out if she shook it  
She could shake up a man  
And so I'm gonna shake and shimmy it  
The best that I can today _

'Cause you cant stop  
The motion of the ocean  
Or the sun in the sky  
You can wonder if you wanna  
But i never ask why

And if you try to hold me down  
I'm gonna spit in your eye and say  
That you cant stop the beat," 

Gabriella turned to Ryan and hissed, "Why are _you _here?"

"I needed to talk to you," Ryan answered.

"What about--?"  
"Me and Clarissa are over! She never was pregnant," Ryan whispered, walking up beside her, "I'm not engaged to her. I never should've been,"  
Gabriella bit her lip, looking sceptical, "Really?"  
Ryan nodded, pulling the familiar ring from his pocket, "Nuh-uh. It's _yours _now,"  
With that, he slipped the ring on her left hand. She gasped in surprise and stared at him.

"Oh my God!" she whispered tearfully, before closing the gap between them and pressing her lips to his. Seeing that they were going to miss their cue, two people walked out of the wings and onto stage, blocking the audiences' view of the kissing couple.

"_You can't stop a river  
As it rushes to the sea_," Sharpay sang.

"_You can try and stop the hands of time  
But ya know it just can't be_," Troy sang back.

"_And if they try to stop us, Tro-oy,  
I'll call the N Double A C P  
Cause the world keeps spinning  
Round and 'round  
And my heart's keeping time  
To the speed of sound  
I was lost til I heard the drums  
Then I found my way,_

_Cause you can't stop the beat_

_Ever since we first saw the light  
A man and woman liked to shake it  
On a Saturday night  
And so I'm gonna shake and shimmy it  
With all my might today  
'Cause you cant stop  
The motion of the ocean  
Or the rain from above  
You can try to stop the paradise  
What I'm dreamin' of  
But you cannot stop the rhythm  
Of two hearts in love to stay  
Cause you cant stop the beat!"_

Troy put his arm around Sharpay and kissed her romantically. Ryan and Gabriella had finally parted for air, and quickly realized they were, in fact, in public.

"Hey, you're back," Sharpay grinned, pulling away from Troy and hugging her friend.

Gabriella looked over Sharpay's shoulder at Ryan, but instead saw someone familiar in the wings, clutching a microphone and looking questioningly at her. Gabriella nodded, grinning widely, as the familiar woman came onto stage.

"Hey, y'all," Mrs. Montoya grinned, "Glad to see everyone's so happy,"  
Then, in a surprising good voice, she began to sing.

"_You can't stop my happiness  
Cause I like the way I am  
And you just can't stop my knife and fork  
When I see a Christmas ham  
So if you don't like the way I look  
Well, I just don't give a damn!_"

Then all five of them came for the chorus.

"_Cause the world keeps spinning  
Round and 'round  
And my heart's keeping time  
To the speed of sound  
I was lost til I heard the drums  
Then I found my way_

_'Cause you cant stop the beat_

_Ever since this old world began  
A woman found out if she shook it  
She could shake up a man  
And so I'm gonna shake and shimmy it  
The best that I can today_

_Cause you can't stop  
The motion of the ocean  
Or the sun in the sky  
You can wonder if you wanna  
But I never ask why  
And if you try to hold me down  
I'm gonna spit in your eye and say  
That you cant stop the beat!_"

Sharpay and Gabriella both lunged to their old friend, hugging and babbling greetings, while Troy and Ryan congratulated each other on finally fixing their shattered love lives.

"Okay, it's time to wrap this mutha up!" a voice called, before Chad walked onto stage, leading a heavily pregnant Taylor.

"This has become an ensemble and it ain't an ensemble without moi!" she grinned, as her part came up.

"_Oh oh oh  
You can't stop today  
As it comes speeding down the track  
Child, yesterday is history  
And it's never coming back_

_'Cause tomorrow is a brand new day_

_And it don't know white from black_

_Yeah!_

_'Cause the world keeps spinning  
'Round and 'round  
And my heart's keeping time  
To the speed of sound  
I was lost til I heard the drums  
Then I found my way  
'Cause you cant stop the beat!_"

Taylor linked arms with Sharpay and Gabriella as they all started singing; the whole ensemble!

"_Ever since we first saw the light  
A man and woman liked to shake it  
On a Saturday night  
And so I'm gonna shake and shimmy it  
With all my might today  
'Cause you can't stop  
The motion of the ocean  
Or the rain from above  
They can try to stop the paradise  
We're dreaming of  
But you cannot stop the rhythm  
Of two hearts in love to stay  
You can't stop the beat!_

_Ever since we first saw the sun  
A man and woman like to shake it when the day is done  
But we're gonna shake and shimmy it  
And have some fun  
Today!_

_Cause you can't stop  
The motion of the ocean  
Or the rain from above  
You can try to stop the paradise  
We're dreaming of  
But you cannot stop the rhythm  
Of two hearts in love to stay  
'Cause you can't stop the beat!  
You can't stop the beat!!  
You can't stop the beat!!  
You can't stop the beat!!  
You can't stop the beat!!_"

The music slowly faded out, and finally the gang could hear the roar of the audiences whoops and cheers. Gabriella grinned and waved as Mrs. Montoya came back on stage, Dylan and Zoë in tow.

"That was incredible," Estelle beamed, joining the gang on stage with an unfamiliar woman dressed in black. Estelle held out a check for Gabriella, "This is rightfully yours, babe,"  
"Thanks!" Gabriella gushed, taking the check. Estelle looked at the woman beside her.

"Gabby, this is Laurie Ashcroft. She is the agent, and she's interested in signing you."  
Suddenly, everyone on stage went silent. Even the babies. Ryan's grip on his fiancée's hand tightened. She looked up at him, looking scared. Utterly terrified.

"Do what'll make you happy, Gabby," he murmured, leaning his forehead on hers. She nodded and turned to look at Laurie.  
"No thanks, ma'am. I'm perfectly happy where I am," she grinned.  
"Are you sure?" Laurie asked, looking slightly disappointed.

"Yes. I am. Nice to meet you," Gabriella smiled, turning to Ryan.

"You sure?" he asked.

"Absolutely," she answered, kissing him.  
"Gabriella, you utter idiot!" Sharpay's voice cried, "You just blew your shot at being famous! How could you -- mph!"  
Sharpay was cut off by Troy putting his hand over her mouth. Everyone laughed at the Ice Queen's cross expression.  
"Guys?"  
The laughter died down at the sound of a weak call, and they turned to see Taylor looking pale.

"Babe? You okay?" Chad asked, hurrying to her side. She shook her head.

"I think my water just broke."

* * *

_Okay, sorry to leave it there. It just seemed like a good place to stop. I really love that song, and me and my sister listen to it constintly. I did changed one thing. In the song, Sharpay goes 'Tro-oy' when in the real version the word is 'Seaweed'. Ah, well. And, I DO know what N double A CP is, but, I still like the song, so..._

_One more chapter left, the epilogue! I'll save you the details of childbirth. Please review!!!_


	27. Epilogue

_Disclaimer: Me? Own High School Musical? Ha…fat chance.

* * *

_

Missing You

Epilogue

Taylor cradled the small child in her arms, her head resting on her daughter's curly hair. Angel Miracle Danforth looked up at her, a big grin on her face.

Angel was almost two now, and Taylor couldn't believe her baby was growing up so fast. The years had flew by since they'd all sang in New York. Well, I suppose you'll want to know what happened…

Taylor had to be rushed to hospital, where she was in labour for a _looooong _thirty-two hours. Then, they'd decided they should do an emergency Caesarean section, but when Angel was brought out, she'd been tiny and blue, and had to be taken to intensive care. Taylor and Chad had been distraught, but their darling was fine after two days. Chad had suggested the name. He thought '_Angel_' because she was their baby angel, and '_Miracle_' because she was such a miracle. Taylor had agreed instantly because it was one of the sweetest things Chad had ever said, and…well, gosh darn it, the name was too cute!!  
Shortly after, everyone had returned to Albuquerque…and, yes, I mean everyone. Sharpay and Gabriella had put their flat up for sale and left that in the hands of Mrs. Montoya. Gabriella and Ryan had told everyone they were engaged, but they decided to wait until Ryan had graduated, which he did with top honours and numerous job offers, as expected of him. And, now, almost twenty months since they'd returned, here they were, watching as Mr and Mrs. Ryan Evans took their first dance as a married couple.

Chad sat beside Taylor, smiling adoringly at his daughter and wife. Yep, wife. After the baby was born, the small family went on a holiday to Vegas and came back hitched. The look on her father's face!

"You look incredible," Chad murmured, squeezing her hand. Taylor looked down at her long, strapless pale pink bridesmaid dress, and felt herself blush.  
"Urg, no I don't," she muttered, "I still look like a cow,"  
"No! You lost the baby weight easily!" Chad insisted. Angel wriggled restlessly on her mom's lap. She was wearing a cute, frilly, cream dress, with several petals in her hair, as she'd been chosen as flower girl, along with Zoë.

Ah, Zoë. She was now on the dance floor, gigging as her daddy held her, gently swaying. Taylor couldn't wait until Chad did that with Angel, which would be…_now_.

"Go on! See, Troy's doing it!" Taylor cried, handing him the twenty-month-old. Chad looked grumpy, until his daughter was handed to him, and his face lit up. Angel's face also did, and she squealed excitedly as Chad carried her onto the floor.

"Pretty cute, huh?" said a familiar voice. Taylor turned and grinned at Sharpay, who flopped onto a chair beside her, looking tired.

"You alright, sweetie?" Taylor asked.

Sharpay nodded, fiddling with her bridesmaid's dress, "Yeah, just the dress is getting uncomfortable. I just want to get changed into my PJs and head to bed, but okay!"  
"You should rest, you're in delicate condition," Taylor teased, patting Sharpay's bulging tummy. Sharpay was five months pregnant, with her and Troy's second child. The pair (and Zoë) were ecstatic about the new addition, but currently, there were no plans to get married. They were just living in the here and now. Taylor was _so _envious.

"Look at Troy and Zoë," Sharpay crooned, before holding something up every mother seemed to have on hand at embarrassing moments - a camera - and snapping a picture.

"Chad and Angel are also adorable," Taylor added, leaning forward on her elbows, "Can you believe how much everything's changed in the last two years?"  
"Like how?" Sharpay asked, still snapping pictures.

"Well, you and Gabriella come home with a kid each, which stirs everything up, I get pregnant, I miscarry, find out I never did miscarry, you and Gabriella try to run to New York; you failed, Gabriella succeeded, _and _you had us all up on stage singing a _Hairspray _song!" Taylor babbled, without a breath.

"Yeah, it's been a good couple of years…" Sharpay beamed.

A moment later, they were joined by Troy and the four-year-old Zoë. Zoë almost immediately left, running over to hang out with her cousin, and best friend, Dylan.

"Hey, sexy lady," Troy flirted, kissing Sharpay.

"Huh! 'Sexy'…" Sharpay muttered.

"Care to dance?" Troy asked, offering her his hand. She smiled and nodded, grabbing it.

* * *

Gabriella sighed contently, leaning her head on her husband's chest as they slowly swayed to the music. 

"I'm so happy," she murmured quietly. She could almost hear him smile and his grip tightened around her waist.

"I'm happy too," he said sincerely. She raised her head and looked up into the crystal blue eyes of her husband.

"I'm glad," she giggled, "Cos, when I look at you, I can see us living in a proper house with little Dylan, and having some more kids, and having a proper mini-van, and I can even picture me being _'a soccer mom'_. Heck, lately even Sharpay's been a soccer mom! But most of all, I can picture the life of happiness I know I am _definitely _going to lead with you. I love you, Ryan; and you'd better always love me!"  
Ryan smirked, "You can count on that, gorgeous,"  
With that, he leant down and kissed her, pulling her closer to him and running his fingers through her long, curly hair. She tightened her arms around him. The couple stood in their passionate embrace, before becoming aware of some cat-calls. They looked up to see the rest of the party, led by Troy and Chad, all cheering at the couple, while Sharpay and Taylor sat in their chairs, glaring at their significant others. Gabriella blushed while Ryan chuckled heartily.

"What?" he asked loudly, his blue eyes twinkling. The group all went back to their dancing, while Ryan and Gabriella made their way over to their friends.

"Hey, Gabriella! You look gorgeous!" Sharpay beamed, standing up and surveying her friend, who still wore her wedding dress.

"You've told me that a thousand times, but thanks," Gabriella giggled.

Taylor smiled happily as her friends started talking and bantering, and something occurred to her. The last year or two had been really…_happy _for everyone. When Gabriella and Sharpay had left, their group was disrupted, but everyone kept a false smile on their faces while hanging out, pretending they never wondered why Gabriella and Sharpay left, or what they'd be like. Now, they knew the answer and they were definitely happy. Sure, there would be ups and downs in their futures, but as long as everything worked out okay in the end, it didn't matter, right?

* * *

_Kinda a cheesy ending, but I liked that chapter. Very Taylor-centric, huh? Plus slightly short. Sorry._

_OMG!!! I can't believe this is………………………the end. I may faint, I wanna cry…but, most of all, I'd like to thank all of you completely awesome reviewers! You're the light of my life, and the reason this story actually got past 10 chapters!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
I'm sorry to all those I tricked into reading a RYELLA and TROYPAY. Very sorry. - :D I still luv you guys! Thanks for reviewing, and I hope you've enjoyed this. This is the first time I've had a story that reached 100 reviews. YOU ROCK!!!!  
Please review!! _


	28. AN: SEQUEL NOTE!

**DEAR ALL **_**MISSING YOU **_**READERS!!!!!!**

Hm, it may seem weird that I'm putting up another chapter for this story, which is over. I hope this hasn't excited you too much, cos this is just an author's note. I would like to announce a long-awaited sequel to _Missing You_. It is called _'The World Changes and Rearranges'_, and a trailer for it is up now. I will upload the first chapter soon, and I would love to see how many of you are interested!!

Lotsa love!

_TheWorstFairyEver77 _

_**P.S.**_ Yeah, I changed my name again. - :)


End file.
